Emilia
by Emipuchucha
Summary: Una chica que entra al Kadick tiene un gran secreto... y se convertirá en una amiga de los lyoko-guerreros.
1. Llegada

**Emilia.**

Capítulo 1: Llegada

Estábamos en el avión. Me había quedado dormida. El sonido del avión comenzó a invadir mi mente y escuché en español de que íbamos a bajar. Busqué mis cosas y me fui rumbo al aeropuerto con mi mamá.

Hicimos todos lo que teníamos que hacer en el aeropuerto y un taxista nos vino a buscar a las 2, o mejor dicho 3.

A mis pies estaba Andy mi daimonion, que adoptaba la forma de un lince rojo durmiendo con un lindo gatito. Nadie lo podía ver menos yo. Mi familia ni nadie saben nada de esto.

Tenía suerte de qué sabía francés gracias a mi amiga Flor y su mamá que ya en estos momentos estaría terminando su curso de francés.

Yo tenía un objetivo: ir al famoso colegio Liceo Lakanal y además hacerme de amigos internacionales.

Vi como pasaba el tiempo, me agarró el sueño y me quedé dormida.

Sceaux, Francia

No sé cuántas horas habían pasado ya. Mi mamá me despertó.

Nos bajamos del taxi y nos paramos en la entrada del colegio. Lo que más nos sorprendió era su nombre:

KADICK ACADEMY

Nos miramos sorprendidas.

- Parece que me equivoqué – dijo mamá.

- Para mí tipeaste mal – le dije.

- Bueno, ya sabes lo que tenés que hacer ¿no? – me dijo, se despidió con un beso y entró en el taxi.

Vi una extraña neblina que comenzó a rodear el taxi y como se iba hasta perderlo de vista.

- Por fin llegué... - le dije

- Bueno encima me parece raro el cambio del nombre... - me dijo mi Andy mirando el cartel y me miró - ... total estamos juntos en esto ¿no?

- Lo sé - le dije.

Entramos juntos al colegio. Por fin llegué

Cualquiera que haya visto esto pensará que estaba hablando sola.


	2. Primer día de clases

**Emilia.**

Capítulo 2: Primer día de clases

**Kadick, Sceaux, Francia**

Fui entrando al patio y vi como los chicos conversaban en sus distintos rincones. Pasé por los bancos que daban al bosque y vi un grupo muy particular que me llamó de algún modo u otro sentí que los conocía.

"Siento haberlos visto de algún lado" pensé.

Miré a ellos, eran 5: 2 rubios, uno de pelo engomado con una mancha violeta vestido todo de violeta y el otro con peinado común y corriente y tenía gafas vestido de un suéter rojo bordo y pantalones marrones; un morocho muy lindo vestido de verde-marrón y que presentía que ya estaba con alguien; una chica alta china o japonesa de un lindo pelo corto y negro vestida toda de negro y la que más me llamó la atención era aquella chica vestida de rosa con un característico pelo de color rosa y de increíbles ojos verde esmeralda que sentí de cierto modo identificada.

Me paré un segundo para no olvidarme sus caras que me parecían tan familiares y me puse rumbo a la oficina del director.

Hablé con el director e hice todo lo que me había dicho mamá a la que ahora comienzo a extrañar. Pensando en los ojos esmeralda de la chica de rosa y en el color violeta del chico engomado me hicieron recordar a mis dos hermanas Violeta y Esmeralda que las extraño con gran fuerza.

El director me comentó que tenía una hija a la que llamaban Sissi y le comenté que tenía hermanas. El director me dijo que fuera a almorzar.

Salí de la oficina, era la hora del almuerzo y me fui rumbo a la cafetería.

Recién entré todos los chicos comenzaron a mirarme, me saqué mis anteojos y los guardé. Me fui a la "barra" a servirme la comida. Me agarre un puré y 2 albóndigas que me hacía recordar a lo que servían las hermanas en el anterior colegio, cuando estaba en la primaria los días en los que iba a campo de deportes. Tenía ganas de ruborizarme pero aguanté y disimulé como si nada.

Me senté sola a dos metros de la chica de pelo rosa.

"Me siento muy sola debería estar con alguien" pensé "Espero que tenga compañera de cuarto"

"Deberías ir con ellos y hacerte amigos" me dijo Andy pensando.

Terminé de morfar y sonó el timbre. Mi primera hora de clase... en la tarde.

Me fui de la cafetería delante del grupo y cuándo llegamos a los pasillos y vi como la alta se separaba e iba a rumbo a su clase. Yo seguí al resto.

Llegamos a la clase, era de Ciencias

Una profesora alta con pelo gris espeso, me presentó y me senté con la de pelo rosa.

- Hola soy Aelita - me dijo mi compañera de banco.

Me quedé sorprendida. Ese nombre ruso me parecía familiar, no era por la del mismo nombre sino de algo más... sentía que era de algo que veía cuando era pequeña entonces me acodé.

Era Aelita Schaeffer de Code Lyoko. Me desperté por segundo y me dirigí a ella.

- Mi nombre es Emilia - le dije - si quieres llámame Emi. -

- ¿De dónde eres? - me dijo Aelita.

Suerte que sabía algo de francés.

- Buenos Aires, Argentina - le dije - vengo de América del Sur.

- Yo soy de Canadá - me dijo

Era mentira, ya me sabía todo por esa serie. Ella era de aquí solo que con documentación falsa.

La profesora nos dijo que paremos de hablar y nos concentremos en la clase. De ahí me acordé de mis antiguos compañeros, tan habladores.

Pasaron las clases y me dirigí a mi nueva habitación. Aelita me seguía. Abrimos la habitación y vi que era compartida.

- Parece que somos compañeras de cuarto ¿no? - le dije.

- Cierto... - me dijo Aelita -¿te ayudo?

- Dale - le dije y nos pusimos a ordenar un poco el cuarto.

Ni bien terminamos, alguien tocó la puerta.

Era uno de los chicos rubios, el de anteojos.

- Hola Aelita... - dijo el chico - ¿y ella?

- Es mi compañera de cuarto, Emilia - le dijo Aelita y me dirigió una mirada a mí y lo saludé - Él es Jeremie.

- Encantada de conocerte - le dije y le estreché la mano.

- ¿Y dónde es ella? - dijo Jeremie

- De Argentina - dijo Aelita - ¿Vamos al cuarto de Ulrich y Odd? Así podes conocerlos.

Entonces fuimos al cuarto de los chicos y vi un raro perro.

- Escóndete Kiwi... - dijo uno de los chicos, era el rubio con la mancha violeta - Ah Aelita, Jeremie y... ¿Quién es esta linda chica?

Me sonrojé.

- Ella es Emilia... acabó de llegar hoy - dijo Aelita - viene de Argentina.

- Hola soy Odd, el perro se llama Kiwi - dijo el chico de la mancha violeta - y él es mi mejor amigo Ulrich - señalando al de pelo castaño.

- ¿Tu eras la que nos estaba mirando antes de comer? - me dijo Ulrich y asentí.

Entonces llegó una chica alta de pelo negro y corto de ojos rasgados. Era la chica que se separó del grupo cuando iban a clase.

- Ah, ella es Yumi mi... - dijo Ulrich y Yumi le dirigió una mirada. Me di cuenta de qué era - ...amiga.

- Ah hola mi nombre es Emilia... - le dije - ¿Sos china o japonesa?

- Soy japonesa - dijo Yumi.

En ese momento llego otra chica de un pelo negro con unas lindas pinzas en forma de corazón.

- Hola Ulrich – dijo esa chica – ¿quieres…

- Ahora no Sissi – dijo Ulrich.

Era la hija del director, ya lo había adivinado.

- ¿Quién es ella? – dijo Sissi

- Ella es Emilia – dijo Ulrich – Y nos dejas en paz.

- Ah, ok – dijo Sissi y – Fui a la oficina de mi padre y me comentó sobre ti y de tus hermanas.

Me ruboricé y ella se fue. Entonces entraron dos chiquitas con cámara y todo.

- Hola Soy Tamiya y ella es Millie - dijo una de las chicas – ¿Te podemos hacer unas preguntas?

Acepté encantada y me fui con ellas.

Me hicieron las preguntas y me sacaron una foto.

Tardamos como una hora y me fui a la cafetería a comer.

Llegué y me senté con el grupo. Faltaba Yumi.

- ¿Dónde está Yumi? – pregunté a los chicos

- En su casa comiendo – me contestó Aelita – Ella no duerme aquí

- ¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista? – me preguntó Odd para cambiar de tema.

- Me fue bien – le contesté – creo que voy a salir en primera plana.

Andy ronroneaba a mi lado. Suerte que nadie lo veía. Quería acariciarlo pero no quería levantar sospechas.

Terminamos de cenar. Aelita, Andy y yo nos fuimos a la habitación.

Comenzamos a conversar de lo que pasó en el día. Ni bien terminamos comenzamos a hacer la tarea.

Comencé a escribir pero me detuve, continué y me detuve otra vez.

Comenzó a dolerme la cabeza y los ojos. Todo comenzó a ponerse borroso

La habitación comenzó a cambiar.

Ahora estaba en una colina y a metros míos había una torre alta de color azul zafiro con rayas rojas rubí. El suelo comenzó a temblar y vi surgir una enorme criatura delante de mis ojos a un metro mío.

Medía como 3 metros. Era de color marrón como la tierra. Tenía una cabeza de lagarto con unos bellos ojos violetas y cuerpo humano. Vi unas grandes pinzas rojas y varios hilos que daban la sensación de qué tenía mil brazos. Rugió y vi que tenía cuatro lenguas de color rosa oscuro con un toque violeta.

Andy estaba a mi lado, asustado, y no me dirigió palabra.

Sentí que corría a gran velocidad hacia la criatura y salté. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos quería estrangularlo pero ni caso. Abrió su boca y dejó salir sus lenguas pero no llegaban a mí. Y salté sentí un cosquilleo en mi espalda, unas alas blancas salieron, y comencé a volar muy alto, bajé en picado y le di un gran golpe que lo mandó muy lejos.

Baje a pisar tierra lentamente y mis alas se escondieron en su lugar, desapareciéndose y comencé a ver borroso otra vez.

Ya estaba en mi habitación de nuevo. Vi la cara de Aelita, estaba muy preocupada.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – me preguntó Aelita muy preocupada

- Tuve una visión – le contesté – Nunca he tenido una visión como esa.

Le conté todo.

- ¿Puedes hacer eso? – me preguntó Aelita

- No, para nada – mentí, yo sabía hacer esas cosas pero preferí contarle toda la verdad en el momento adecuado.

- ¿Y quién es ese lince que mencionaste? – preguntó Aelita

- Es mi… - le dije me quedé sin palabras no sabía que contestarle, tragué saliva – es… no sé apareció junto a mí – mentí. Para mí era la única manera de pasar desapercibida.

- Bueno ¿continuamos? – me preguntó

Asentí

No hubo ni una interrupción y lo hicimos tranquilas como si nada.

Terminamos y me fui a dormir.

Soñé con la visión que se repetía continuamente y cada vez de forma más intensa e inesperada. Harta de ello me desperté. Eran las 5 de la mañana y me fui al baño a darme una ducha para poder dispersarme.

- Emi, ¿qué piensas de esa visión? – me dijo Andy que estaba fuera de la ducha a mis espaldas

- Ni idea – le contesté – ¿Vos viste la visión o algo?

- No – me contestó Andy – cuando comentabas eso a Aelita sentí que estaba en tu lugar, me imaginé todo – se frotó sus ojos con sus patas por el sueño.

Terminé de ducharme y me fui a mi habitación y me dormí tranquila. Esa visión no me vino en ningún momento de la nueva mañana.


	3. Secretos

**Emilia.**

Capítulo 3: Secretos

Me levanté tranquila pero con algo de sueño. Saludé a Aelita que todavía estaba en duda por lo de anoche. Me preparé y todo. Nos fuimos rumbo a clase

Pasó el tiempo. Llegó la hora del almuerzo y nos fuimos a la cafetería. Quería sentarme con los chicos pero llamé a Aelita para preguntarle una cosa.

- Me parece que tendríamos que contarles lo de anoche – le dije a Aelita – y lo que te dije que eso no podía hacerlo era mentira, pero no les contemos que eso es verdad.

Aelita se quedó y disimuló como si nada

Fuimos con los chicos. Yumi estaba con ellos y les conté lo de anoche, lo de la visión y de que no podía dormir.

- Es increíble – dijo Odd – para ser muy realista ¿no?

Odd estaba leyendo el diario escolar, vi que yo estaba en primera plana. Algo me llamó la atención en la foto, había una mancha borrosa a mi lado. Podría ser el flash pero no, era Andy. Sonreí un poco a la foto y suspiré. Casi lo descubren pero no por suerte.

- ¿Eh Odd, me prestas el diario? – le dije a Odd

- Ah, justo estaba terminando – me dijo Odd - Ahí va.

Odd me lo pasó y comencé a leer la nota. Pusieron todas las preguntas y habían agregado que dormía con Aelita.

Sonó el timbre. Salimos todos el suelo comenzó a temblar. El portátil de Jeremie comenzó a titilar fuertemente.

Jeremie abrió el portátil y vimos entre todos la imagen de una torre marcada en rojo. Ya había adivinado que era.

Entonces oímos un rugido proveniente del bosque vino una criatura gigante de colores marrón tierra con cabeza de lagarto y cuerpo humano. Me acordé quien era, era la criatura de mis visiones.

Sus ojos tenían un símbolo que lo tenía también en la frente y en el pecho. Sacó sus pinzas y yo ayudé a mis amigos a desviarlas.

Corrimos hacia el bosque yo a la delantera porque corría más rápido. Llegamos a las alcantarillas.

Tenía la tentación de meterme al agua y nadar. Antes de que Aelita me pidiera para subir en su patinete con ella, ya estaba en el agua. Sentí un cosquilleo rápido en mis piernas y comenzaron a unirse formando una cola de sirena plateada y azul. Antes de que me vieran ya transformada largue la carrera a la velocidad de la luz.

En un minuto llegué a las escaleras. Me subí del agua y mi piel comenzó a secarse muy rápido justo antes que llegaran ya estaba como si no hubieran entrado al agua.

- ¿Tan rápido? – Me dijo Jeremie – ¿Y cómo te sabes el camino hacia la fábrica? ¿Para qué nos seguiste?

- Lo de la rapidez y porque se me el camino no importa – le contesté - yo los seguí por qué sentí que les serviría de ayuda y encima el lagarto ese me está persiguiendo porque soy la más fuerte y valiosa ahora. Vamos no perdamos tiempo. –

Subimos todos y fuimos corriendo a la fábrica. Los chicos se subieron a unas sogas para poder bajar pero solo hice un salto hacia el piso.

Fuimos todos al ascensor.

Jeremie fue a la piso de mando y nosotros, el resto, fuimos a los escáneres.

Entramos en un piso alto y dorado con tres tubos rodeando a un círculo dorado.

Los escáneres se abrieron y Aelita, Odd y Yumi entraron. Esperé 5 minutos y los escáneres volvieron a abrirse.

Ulrich y yo entramos últimos en los escáneres y éstos se cerraron.

Sentí un viento, mis ojos se cerraron instantáneamente. Sentí un cosquilleo que comenzó recorrer todo el cuerpo. Una luz me cubrió.

Otro cosquilleo comenzó a recorrerme ahora era de arriba hacia abajo. Una vez que el cosquilleo pasó mí cara y finalmente abrí los ojos. Me encontraba en un territorio desértico como el Sahara maso menos pero de unos lindos colores naranjas y marrones.

Aterrice en tierra no tuve problema. Me miré: tenía una armadura de plata parecía un caballero pero rápidamente cambió a una malla plateada con rayas azules, una pequeña insignia de dragón pequeña en el lado izquierdo de la malla como las de los Power Rangers y una insignia de la cara un dragón grande de color azul zafiro en mi espalda.

- Vaya me gusta – me dije para sí

Miré en busca de Andy. No había cambiado nada

Miré a mis nuevos amigos. Éstos habían cambiado. Odd parecía un gato de color violeta. Ulrich parecía un samurái. Yumi una ninja y Aelita un ángel aunque tenga esa linda malla rosa y violeta con esa linda falda transparente.

Miré a mi alrededor entonces a dos metros de nosotros vimos un haz de luz y el lagarto que vimos antes apareció. Pero sentí algo que venía por detrás venía hacia nosotros otro igual con 5 tarántulas. Había algo que me llamó la atención de ellas. No tenían el símbolo de XANA sino 2 ojos rojos y tenían una gran boca con labios negros.

El lagarto de atrás no tenía símbolos ni nada raro cosa que contrastaba con él de adelante que tenía los símbolos que vi antes y tenía la piel más oscura.

Sentí como el instinto me llevó correr muy rápido hacia al lagarto oscuro. Cuando estuve frente a él salte muy alto. Comencé a golpear su frente que comenzaba a brillar por los golpes que le daba.

Decidí con una gran rapidez golpear todos los lugares en donde tenía el símbolo que comenzaron a brillar y cuando iba explotar corrí hacia mis amigos y el lagarto explotó.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y embobados y miraban mucho. Todos los pasos del principio eran iguales a los de la visión pero no había volado ni traté de apretar su cuello.

El lagarto claro se dirigió hacia mí con ojos serenos. Sus ojos eran color tierra y verde oscuro. Las tarántulas me miraron y me hicieron una reverencia entre todas y se marcharon.

El lagarto me dirigió una última mirada hacía mí. No podía creer lo que veía en sus ojos.

Estaba mi reflejo… y ¡estaba Andy a mi lado! Pero había alguien más en el reflejo: había un chico de pelo negro con el peinado de Wolfrine, sus ojos eran de color ocre dorado iguales a los míos.

Una vez que memoricé aquella imagen el lagarto se fue y le dirigí una sonrisa. Sentía él era el chico del reflejo atrapado en forma de lagarto.

Fuimos hacia la torre. No hubo ningún monstruo nada. Aelita entró en la torre e hizo lo que tenía que hacer y salió de ella.

- Vuelta al pasado ahora – dijo Jeremie desde la computadora.

Una luz gigante nos cubrió a nosotros. No sentí nada. Volvimos al pasado

Estaba en la cafetería

- Es increíble – dijo Odd – para ser muy realista ¿no?

- Pará ¡eso lo dijiste antes! – le dije a Odd

- Parece que te acordás de todo y de Lyoko – dijo Yumi

- Me acuerdo más de lo que ustedes imaginan - les dije provocándoles misterio.


	4. Poderes

**Emilia.**

Capítulo 4: Poderes

**Kadic, Sceaux, Francia**

Han pasado 4 días, ningún ataque de XANA, nada relevante. Todo estaba tranquilo en el Kadic. Estaba escuchando música en mi MP3 en mi habitación mi canción favorita "Me and you" de Emily Robins con Ae (Así comencé a llamar a Aelita). Entonces comenzó a sonar mi celular.

- ¿Quién es? – dije

- … -

- ¡Por favor me decís quién sos! – grité al celular

Sólo escuché un rugido y se cortó

Miré mi celular asustada. No era de nadie que yo conociera

- Emi, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién era? – me preguntó Aelita

- Ni idea, no me dijo nada… – le contesté asustada - solo escuché un rugido –

Fuimos a clase cuando escuchamos gritos que provenían del baño de varones

- ¡UUUUUUNNNNNN FANTAAAASSSSSSMAAAAAAA! – gritaban todos asustados corriendo en toalla como unos tontos.

Todas las chicas miraban la escena con curiosidad y asombro

- Vamos a investigar, debe ser una broma de alguien –le dije a Aelita – alguien los está tomando el pelo –

Entramos no había nadie. Sentí por instinto algo. Miré al espejo. Había un mensaje que parecía hecho con garras:

AYUNDENME. SOCORRO NO PUEDO SALIR DE AQUÍ. POR FAVOR CÚRAME HERMANITA MÍA DE ESPECIE POR FAVOR. AYÚDAME

L.

Había otro mensaje pero hecho con dedos:

DIGANLE A MI HIJA QUE ESTOY VIVO. VOY A PODER ESTAR AQUÍ OTRA VEZ. ESTARÉ MUY FELIZ DE VERLA. POR FAVOR DIGANLE QUE LA QUIERO Y QUE MUY PRONTO NOS ENCONTRAREMOS.

F.H

NO SÉ POR QUÉ ESTARÉ HACIENDO ESTO PERO EL INSTINTO ME TRAJO AQUÍ. ME DA ALEGRÍA DE VERTE EMI.

CARIÑO

TERESA.

El último me pareció familiar, me dio miedo y angustia el primero; y misterio en el segundo y el tercero. El nombre TERESA me sonaba familiar.

Otra vez el instinto me guió mire por todos lados escuché un ruido del techo. Miré hacia arriba.

Había una niña pegada al techo sonriéndome. Estaba vestida de camisón blanco y estaba descalza. Sus ojos grandes, inocentes y negros relucían brillantemente sobre lacio pelo negro.

- Hola Emi, perdón por asustar a tus compañeros – me dijo la chica con una voz muy dulce, suave inocente y familiar – Seguro no te acordás de mí, soy Teresa.

Teresa bajo del techo flotando.

- ¿Vos escribiste los mensajes? – le pregunté

- Solo el último – me contestó – los otros aparecieron de la nada. Pero antes de que entraran los chicos vi salir a un lagarto gigante marrón llorando. Era muy raro y cuando llegué estaba escrito el segundo mensaje. –

- F.H son las siglas de mi padre – dijo Aelita – Franz Hopper –

Teresa la miró curiosa y sorprendida.

Nos fuimos corriendo y Teresa se volvió invisible para pasar desapercibida y sentí que se fue a otro lado.

Fuimos al patio. No pude creer la sorpresa que me llevé.

Había un chico algo flaco de pelo negro con peinado de Wolfrine, sus ojos eran de un color ocre brillante y de sus espaldas salían unas pinzas rojas e hilos que parecían mil brazos. El chico me miraba con furia y además de angustia.

Agudicé la vista. Estaba poseído. El símbolo de XANA se proyectaba en sus ojos.

Vinieron los demás. La laptop de Jeremie no paraba de hacer ruido de porque detectó una torre activada.

El chico ocultó sus pinzas e hilos pero antes que cayera al piso de sus espaldas salieron unas alas blancas de ángel.

- Ven a pelear con conmigo, chiquilla – me dijo el chico con una voz ronca y metálica pero no se sacaba la angustia que había en sus ojos – Muy pronto tendré el premio mayor.

El niño poseído se abalanzó sobre mí, salté antes que me tocara. E hice que salieran mis alas. Todo delante de mis amigos, cosa que me dio algo de vergüenza.

Andy se transformó en un águila y voló hacia mi lado. Una expresión brillaba en sus ojos cuando se dirigía al chico poseído.

- uy uy uy uy, ¡qué cosa de lo más interesante que puedo ver! – exclamó el chico dirigiéndose a...Andy – pronto te tendré pichoncito.

Él me comenzó a atacar con sus garras que dejó salir y nosotros lo esquivábamos.

Me llamó la atención de que él pudiera ver a Andy. Algo de instinto me vino a mi mente.

Miré sus puntos débiles. Mis ojos cambiaron de color: de ojos marrón avellaneda a ocre dorado como los de él. Iba a atacarle con mi arma mortal.

Volé alto muy encima de él, bajé en pícado hacia él. Abrí mi boca y unos colmillos crecieron. En un minuto estuve cerca del él. Impacté, escuche un ruido bajo y sordo.

El niño impactó al suelo, mire sus ojos, sentía que me decía esto: "_Gracias por ayudarme hermanita_". Yo fui a su encuentro.

Hizo un grito ahogado: un espectro salió de él rechazándolo, abandonándolo para siempre.

Ya no tenía mis marcas, era como si nunca lo hubiera mordido.

Lo abrasé y una luz comenzó a brillar entorno a nosotros y cubrió todo el lugar.

Volví a mi habitación. Hemos regresado al pasado.

Estaba escuchando música en mi MP3 en mi habitación mi canción favorita "Me and you" de Emily Robins con Aelita cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Era William con un chico, ya lo había visto antes.

- Mi nuevo compañero de cuarto quiere ver a una de las dos – nos dijo y después al chico - Una tal Emilia ¿no? –

Y entonces William se fue a su habitación. El chico entró.

- Si yo – dije – ¿Para qué quieres?

- Eh… quiero hablar un segundito contigo – me dijo dirigiéndose a mí – Por cierto nombre es Lucio Marlock, todo un gusto – estrechando su mano hacia mí y yo le di mi mano temblorosamente porque en realidad no lo conocía.


	5. La verdad

**Emilia**  
Capítulo 5: La verdad

Estreché mi mano a Lucio.

Andy lo miraba curioso preguntándose de que por qué lo vio cuando estaba poseído por XANA.

- ¿Vos me podes verme? – Dijo Andy. Sentí que él no debería haberlo hecho cuándo estaba delante de Aelita a pesar que ella no lo viera ni lo escuchara ni nada.

Ahora sentí que no quería que cuando alguien que lo pudiera ver, otras personas que vean la escena piense que no está viendo nada.

Lucio miró mi mirada preocupada y no hizo nada como era de esperarse.

- Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablar? – le dije

RIIIIIIINNNNNGG RIIIIIIIINNNNNNG

Justo sonó el timbre. Entonces fuimos los tres a clases.

En todas las materias se sentó al lado de Jeremie, detrás de nosotras.

Llegó la hora del recreo. Estaba con mi grupo. Lucio vino a mi encuentro

- ¿Hablamos? – me dijo Lucio

- Yo conozco un lugar donde nadie nos podrá molestar – le dije

Lo agarré del brazo muy fuerte y salimos disparando como dos leopardos atados.

**La Ermita, Sceaux, Francia**

Llegamos a una casa abandonada: La Ermita

Entramos. Estaba muy abandonada y desgastada por los años y todo estaba revuelto.

Fuimos al piso de arriba y entramos al viejo cuarto de Aelita.

- Bueno te voy a hablar de esto – me dijo Lucio estaba tímido lo deduje por su mirada – pero antes te agradezco por salvarme la vida –

- No fue nada – le dije sonrojada

- Encima fue increíble, lo recuerdo todo – dijo el chico – siento que estamos equilibrados –

Me quedé sorprendida pero sentí que había alguien espiándonos. Sentía que era Aelita. Pero el ruido suave de una pisada retumbó mis oídos.

- Lucio ¡qué haces aquí! – dijo una voz. Era de una mujer - ¿Quién es ella? ¿Ella es cómo tú? ¿Es de los nuestros?

Miré a donde iba la voz. No había una mujer… sino una pantera negra hembra adulta de brillosos ojos azules. Yo me quedé boquiabierta por su increíble belleza.

- ¡Pandora! – gritó emocionado abrazando a la extraña pantera parlante

Andy se bajó de mi hombro transformándose en un rarísimo margay blanco y él comenzó a mirar a la pantera con ojos sorprendidos. Nosotros dos podíamos ver a la pantera sin problemas.

Pensamos que era la daimonion de Lucio o un guardián o algo más. ¿Qué será ella?

Vi justo la cabeza de Aelita asomarse por la habitación. Le hice un gesto para que se vaya.

Aelita se fue corriendo. Sentí alivio.

- ¿Podés verme? – preguntó Andy a la pantera

- Claro que te puedo ver, margay – le contestó muy seriamente

"Me parece que está nerviosa" me dijo Andy intercambiando pensamientos conmigo

"Tal vez será que estará pensando en algo importante ¿no?" le dije

"Supuesto que sí" me dijo mi daimonion

- No me hables así – dijo Andy a Pandora medio serio – ¡Y mi nombre es Andy!

- Tranquilo, pequeño daimonion –le dijo Pandora – vi cómo te transformaste, eres impresionante –

Andy se quedó impresionado. Abrí mi celular, funcionaba perfecto a pesar de que estaba en otro país. Miré la hora, era tarde.

Fuimos yendo al bosque nos paramos en un claro de los pequeños que había. Decidí contar mi historia, todo lo que me pasó. Desde que conocí a Andy hasta que conocí a Silver, mi dragón y mi habilidad de volar con alas de ángel. Si yo me olvidaba de algo Andy me ayudaba. Me llevó como dos horas.

- Interesante, nunca vi una historia así – me dijo Pandora – te voy a contar una leyenda –

"Cuatro niños llegarán a un planeta en distintos lugares aterrizarán. El fuego, el agua, el viento y la tierra, los cuatro elementos de la vida son lo que representan. Estos niños de otro mundo unas habilidades adquirirán y para la batalla se prepararán.

Uno de ellos adquirirá sus habilidades antes de lo previsto. Los otros seguirán su ritmo, casi al mismo tiempo. Ese niño será el líder y tendrá algo especial, algo que ninguno de los otros tendrá hasta completar su misión principal.

En cuatro guerreros se convertirán para combatir a un monstruo: el monstruo error, el monstruo fallo, creado por accidente por los humanos, salió de su morada inmortal. Sólo el líder podrá combatir con él y el enemigo tratará hasta su último esfuerzo conseguir su premio, su tesoro, el mismísimo líder de los cuatro."

Mi corazón latía rápidamente mientras escuchaba la leyenda. ¿Monstruo error? ¿Quién o qué será?

La única cosa en qué pensé era: MISSINGNO, el pokémon fallo. Sé qué es imposible pero al escuchar la palabra fallo me acordé de él, él es un error de los juegos de pokémon según leí en internet. Es medio tonto pensar en esto pero bueno.

Me volví en sí. Teníamos que volver al colegio porque si no Jim nos iba a cagarnos.

Pandora se escondió entre los arbustos. Fuimos rápido al colegio. Por suerte Jim no nos vió y nos escondimos en nuestras habitaciones.

Entré a la mía. Aelita estaba leyendo una revista en francés en su cama. Al verme dejó de lado la revista y me miró.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – me preguntó Aelita.

"Estoy frita" pensé

- Ehh… estaba caminando con Lucio – le dije – y hablamos mucho y no nos dimos cuenta de la hora porque teníamos los celus apagados –

- Te vi en la casa abandonada – me dijo Aelita enojada – Escuché todo y te seguí –

"Parece que tengo que decirle toda la verdad" pensé

Entonces le conté todo.

- Bueno… La Ermita antes era mi casa y vivía allí con mi padre, Franz Hopper hasta que unos hombres de negro allanaron la casa y nosotros escapamos a Lyoko. – Comenzó a contar Aelita – Llegamos ahí y XANA nos atacó y mi papá decidió apagar el superordenador... –

Y Aelita siguió contando su historia y al finalizar rompió en sollozos

- Extraño mucho a mi mamá que la raptaron cuando era pequeña – me dijo Aelita llorando

- No te preocupes, tal vez algún día la podamos traerla de vuelta – le dije a Ae para consolarla

Aelita dejó de llorar y me abrazó.

Fuimos a cenar sin contar nada a los demás, hicimos la tarea y nos fuimos a dormir muy tranquilas. Estaba muy relajada, abrazando a Andy, que estaba a mi lado.


	6. La búsqueda

**Emilia**  
Capítulo 6: La búsqueda

**Patio, Kadick, Sceaux, Francia**

Reflexioné sobre lo de anoche con Andy en pensamientos. Tenía muchas ganas de ir a buscar a la madre de Aelita para traerla de vuelta para acá. Y también teníamos que buscar a su padre.

Tal vez lo haría pero el problema era este: no teníamos medio de transporte para ir a ese, tenía que ser rápido. Si Andy fuera corpóreo se transformaría en hipogrifo y listo.

Me acordé de alguien que hace un montón que no lo veía: era Silver, mi dragón plateado.

Miré mi mano izquierda. Una forma de color plateado y azul se estaba dibujando.

Era la forma de un dragón. Tenía ganas de llamarlo, miré mi collar que tenía un dragón de plata. Era mi collar favorito. Antes era un collar muy simple pero desde que conocí a Silver se convirtió en su refugio.

Sabía con fuerza que él seguiría allí, dentro del dragón de plata.

Sonó la campana para ir a almorzar. Comí unos ricos ravioles y me fui rápido al bosque. Andy se convirtió en un lince. No me había dado cuenta de que Lucio y Pandora nos seguían.

**Pequeño claro, bosque de Kadick, Sceaux, Francia**

Llegamos al claro del otro día.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó Lucio sorprendido.

- Voy a llamar a alguien que no lo veo desde hace mucho tiempo – le respondí – Vine para acá para no llamar la atención en el colegio.

Cerré mis ojos con mucha fuerza y apreté mi mano izquierda muy fuertemente.

"Silver, salí" pensé

Ni respuesta.

"Silver salí ya que quiero verte" pensé muy fuerte. Andy me ayudó.

Nada.

Lloré muy fuerte pensando en él, que saliera, que haga alguna acrobacia nueva y espectacular que haya preparado.

Mi collar comenzó a brillar y vi surgir un aura celeste en forma de un remolino brillante casi transparente.

Algo grande salió del remolino volando, como en pleno vuelo y aterrizó cuando todo su cuerpo estaba fuera del collar. El collar se apagó.

Un gran dragón de dos metros estaba delante de nosotros.

Era un dragón macho plateado de bellos ojos entre azul y celeste. Bajó su cabeza para que lo acariciara.

- Hola Silver – le dije casi como un murmullo

- Hola Emi – Silver me contestó y dirigió su mirada a mi daimonion – Hola Andy, es un gusto volver a verte –

- A ti también amigo – le contestó Andy sonriendo chocando su pata delantera derecha con el hocico de Silver.

También podía hablarle a él en pensamientos pero como él era uno de los pocos dragones que podía hablar por su hocico, sabía que no era necesario. Solo lo usaba cuando él estaba muy lejos de nosotros. Yo sabía que Andy podía hacerlo, ya que me contó hace mucho de que estableció una conversación con él en pensamientos, a larga distancia.

Silver decidió cambiar de tamaño y lo hizo. Ahora era de mi altura.

Fuimos a clase rápido ya que terminó la hora del almuerzo. Silver se quedó con la pantera en el claro.

**Pequeño claro, bosque de Kadick, Sceaux, Francia**

Ahora estaba con esa rara pantera negra, era muy bella y vi en sus ojos, que eran de igual color que los míos, de que era muy inteligente.

- Esa amiga tuya me contó sobre ti – me dijo la pantera

- Ah ¿en serio? – le contesté con un tono algo infantil

- Si, me contó toda tu historia – me dijo la pantera – y por cierto mi nombre es Pandora –

- Ah como la mujer esa que abrió esa caja maldita, en una leyenda griega – le dije – debe ser por los secretos que tienes –

- Muy ingenioso y el tuyo es Silver ¿no? – me dijo Pandora

- Si, por ser un dragón plateado – le dije – Ah y si me haces enojar te puedo lanzar fuego azul. Nunca haría eso, era tan solo una broma –

Comencé a reírme a carcajadas y paré. Cambié de tamaño a la altura de ella. Siempre que lo hacía sentía un leve cosquilleo pero no le daba importancia, estaba acostumbrado.

Miré a donde estaría Emilia, mi jinete, quiero decir mi compañera, mi humana, y cerré mis ojos pensando en ella muy relajadamente.

**Aula de clase, Kadick, Sceaux, Francia**

Tenía unas grandes ganas de decirle a Aelita de que podemos ir a buscar a su mamá y también de decirle a Silver de que lo llamé para buscar a la madre de Aelita.

No sabía a quién decirle primero. Me concentré en la clase de historia. Pasaron 40 minutos. Y terminó la clase, esperé que pasaran las siguientes clases, que el tiempo fluyera rápido.

Terminó el tiempo de clases y me fui a mi habitación con Andy y Aelita. Cerré la puerta. Me llevé una gran sorpresa.

Silver estaba ahí, en el tamaño de un pequeño gatito. Parecía muy tierno verlo así. Estaba sorprendida ya que no me avisó de que iba a venir a mi cuarto. ¿Pero cómo habrá adivinado el cuarto?

Miré a Aelita y a Silver por un momento. No podía contenerme más.

- Ae, ¿quieres ir a buscar a tu mamá? – le pregunté. Nunca pensé que esto llegaría tan rápido.

- Si y es muy tierna tu mascota – me lo dijo agarrando a Silver y vi que Silver estaba moviendo su cola plateada muy felizmente.

Sabía que significaba su expresión: "Por fin voy a volar otra vez".

- Bueno vamos a buscarla – le dije agarrando a Silver

Salimos de la habitación y del colegio directo al bosque. Nadie nos vió. Fuimos corriendo a algún claro grande que había y llegamos.

Solté a Silver.

- Cerrá los ojos, Ae – le dije y ella cerró sus ojos de color esmeralda.

Silver cambió de tamaño, ahora medía como dos metros. Era perfecto para que lleve a 4 personas ya que podía soportar mucho peso.

Lucio y Pandora nos habían seguido. Aelita abrió los ojos y miró a Silver, se quedó muda.

Silver se acostó para que pudiéramos subir y me subí a él. Ayudé a Aelita a subir. Lucio y Pandora se subieron detrás de nosotros sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

- ¡Agárrense fuerte! – grité

Silver comenzó a levantar el vuelo. Sus alas plateadas brillaban a la luz de la luna. Voló en dirección al norte a gran velocidad.

Miré abajo y vi como cambiaba el paisaje. Las grandes luces de las ciudades y vimos pasar a la torre Eiffel que tanto ansiaba ir. Llegó el turno de la pradera y vimos como las luces de pequeños poblados iluminaban el paisaje. Era todo muy bonito pero más bonito aún fue cuando habíamos pasamos por la torre. Ya era las 9: 00 de la noche todos nos quedamos dormidos.

Soñé que estaba en la nieve profunda con Aelita, Andy, Silver, Lucio y Pandora.

Había una casa de madera a nuestros ojos y entramos en ella. Vimos muchas fotografías de los padres de Aelita. Me había dado cuenta donde estábamos. Aquí era la zona donde raptaron a la madre de Aelita.

Inspeccionamos la casa. Todo pasó muy rápido y cuando salimos de vuelta, algo frío chocó en mi cara que rápidamente no lo sentí más.

Me desperté, ya habíamos aterrizado. Estábamos en la nieve. Hace un montón que no veía tanta nieve.

No sentí, Aelita se despertó por el frío. Fui a su encuentro para darle calor. Que tonta, nos olvidamos de los abrigos.

Fuimos caminando por la nieve, sentía que caminamos en círculos.

Oímos unos aullidos y vimos como una manada de lobos grises atravesaba el horizonte. Era hermoso ese espectáculo. Nunca había visto esto, en vivo y en directo.

Se terminó la carreritas de los lobos y avanzamos. Pasó una hora hasta que divisamos una arboleada de pinos, fuimos allí y al terminar de atravesarla. Nos llevamos una sorpresa.

Allí había una casa de madera, entonces me acordé era la casa del sueño. Y además me acordé de lo que me contó Aelita hace tiempo:

"Cuando era pequeña vivía en una casa de madera en medio de la nieve, tenía como 5 años, el mismo día de navidad, una camioneta negra se llevó a mi madre. Traté de llegar a ella pero no pude y lloré y se lo conté a papá"

Entramos en la casa, era toda de madera. Nada había sido afectado por los años parecía como si fuera ayer.

Aelita miró las fotos. Había una en la que estaban sus padres juntos abrazándose con la casa como fondo. Miré también la foto. Aelita aún no había nacido.

Había otra más en la que estaban los tres. Los padres y Aelita, con sus pequeños 5 años, sonreía inocentemente. Vi que Aelita sonrió a la foto muy tristemente. Extrañaba a su madre.

- No te preocupes, Ae, la vamos a encontrar – le dije para consolarla y ella me devolvió una inocente sonrisa.

Lucio volvió con Pandora, que estaba cubierta de abrigos.

Aelita y yo nos reímos por lo chistosa que parecía la escena olvidando de que Lucio y Pandora estaban con nosotras. Andy se rió a lo bajo.

- ¿Cómo nos siguieron? – preguntó Aelita a los dos al terminar de reírnos.

- Nos subimos al dragón – respondió Lucio agarrando los abrigos que cubrían a la pantera y mirando a Silver que estaba mirando desde una ventana – queríamos ayudar a encontrar a tu mamá -

Vimos que Silver estaba del tamaño de un león meneando la cola como un perro juguetón. Me pareció muy tierno verlo.

Nos pusimos los abrigos y fuimos a la nieve, dirección al norte.

Andy se convirtió en armiño negro para contrastar con la nieve y se enredó a mi cuello. Silver me seguía siguiendo mi ritmo a mi izquierda. Aelita estaba en el centro y Lucio con Pandora a su derecha.

Vimos una luz a lo lejos, agudicé lo mejor que podía mis ojos, creo que era un pueblo.

Tal vez allí podamos buscar pistas para encontrar a la madre Aelita.

Continuará...


	7. Transformación

**Emilia**  
Capítulo 7: Transformación

**Nieve, Norte de Francia**

…

Vimos una luz a lo lejos, agudicé lo mejor que podía mis ojos, creo que era un pueblo.

Tal vez allí podamos buscar pistas para encontrar a la madre Aelita.

Antes de seguir vimos una manada de lobos… gigantes de muchos colores en el horizonte que venían a gran velocidad.

- ¡ESTAMPIDAAAAAAA! – grité y todos fuimos corriendo dejando a los lobos pasar.

Pasaron frente a nuestros ojos pero pararon.

Había uno muy grande, casi todo marrón de ojos marrones, que se acercó a mí con curiosidad y algo de miedo.

Vi a los otros, entre ellos había una chica adolescente de pelo rizado y cobrizo.

Todos los lobos eran grandes como el líder, según adiviné. Sentí que detrás de su "máscara animal" tenían sentimientos humanos.

Me sorprendió la chica, que se acercó al lobo.

- Jake tenemos que ir a casa, a Estados Unidos – le dijo la chica al lobo

Sentí que me desmayaba, mi mirada comenzó a desorbitarse y sentía que me estaba quemando. No sé qué me pasaba.

Vi mi brazo, le estaban saliendo pelos muy largos. Tenía unas ganas de correr muy lejos pero me ardían las piernas. Quedé inconsciente.

**Pueblo, norte de Francia**

Me desperté. Mi vista estaba borrosa. Estaba en una habitación, seguro de ese raro pueblo. Me quería levantar pero algo me impedía, no sabía por qué.

Miré mi brazo de donde habían salido los pelos… ahora estaba cubierto de un color plateado-marrón-ocre.

Me quedé soqueada, ¿qué será? ¿Una ilusión? ¿Una broma de mal gusto? Pero lo que sentí era tan real, que quería morderme algún dedo o algo con fuerza hasta doler.

Levante el brazo para ver mi mano izquierda, donde estaba la marca del dragón. En vez de manos humanas, era tan solo una pata gigante de lobo del mismo color que vi anteriormente y la marca, más brillante que nunca, estaba ahí pero rodeaba también mi muñeca peluda.

Me pellizqué la muñeca con lo que sería ahora mi hocico, se re-marcó pero después de un minuto desapareció.

"Mis poderes curativos funcionan" pensé "Andy, Andy, chiquilín, daimonioncito, ¿estás ahí?"

Un armiño de color crema de ojos ocre se subió encima de mí

"¿Pensabas que no iba a aparecer?" pensó Andy "¡Mira lo que sos ahora!"

- ¿Me ayudas a levantarme? – le pregunté mientras Andy se convertía en un hipogrifo y extendió su pico

"Qué raro, puedo hablar como si nada hubiera pasado. Qué bien." Pensé

El pico de Andy me agarró y gracias a él me pude levantar. Nada de esfuerzo ya que era muy fuerte y podía soportar mucho peso.

En vez de caerme me quedé levantada en dos patas y me dirigí al espejo que había.

Me miré saltando un poco para mover el cuerpo de un lado a otro.

Era una loba gigante de color plateado-marrón-ocre. Qué rara combinación de color pero me gustaba, me hubiera gustado tener mi pelo así algún día. Medía 2 metros y mis ojos era de un color ocre-azul muy intenso. ¿Azul? ¿Será por Silver?

Me tumbé al piso para levantarme en cuatro patas. No hubo problema.

Andy se subió a mi lomo convertido en un lince y fuimos a la única puerta de la habitación que había. Tenía ganas de mirar por la ventana pero quería saber cómo se encontraban los demás.

Abrí el picaporte de la puerta con mi telequinesis ya que con el hocico grandote y estas grandes patas no podría nunca porque se resbalaría. Siempre lo usaba, sin que nadie me viera, para alcanzar objetos de lugares algo. Fue una pura suerte que me tocó tenerlo porque necesitaba mucho de esa habilidad porque era bajita (medía 1,50 metros) y era mi poder favorito. Es lo más cómodo en el mundo para mí.

Fui a las primeras escaleras que vi. Bajé las escaleras sigilosamente.

Estaba la chica que vi antes de transformarme y en vez de lobos había un grupo de chicos de 17 años hablando con Lucio. Silver seguro estaría afuera. ¿Dónde estarán Aelita y Pandora?

Me fui corriendo hacia la puerta y con un movimiento muy rápido con telequinesis abrí la puerta y salí disparada hacia la nieve. Vi a Aelita y Pandora con un lobo, era muy pequeño y de color gris claro.

Corrí hacia ellas aullando. En cuanto paré al lado de ellas vi que ese "lobo" era una chica como yo pero mucho más pequeña.

Pasé alrededor de ella curiosa y me senté sobre la nieve. Al principio sentí un frío extremo pero al minuto no sentí nada. Era como si no hubiera sentido frío.

Tenía unas grandes ganas de hablarle pero no me salían las palabras.

"Si tan solo pudiera hablar" pensé y unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

Miré a la luna, me entró el sueño y finalmente me quedé dormida.

**Bosque, norte de Francia.**

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó.

Me levanté. Era humana otra vez.

¿Qué habrá sido? ¿La luna? ¿O esos raros lobos? Tenía mucha intriga, tenía mucho miedo de que me volviera pasar así sin avisar. ¿Y si era una habilidad mía oculta?

Miré a mí alrededor por si había señales de mi daimonion.

Andy estaba cerca de la roca más cercana en forma de un lobo blanco como la nieve y de orejas grises. Lo reconocí por el tamaño.

-Hola Andy – le dije y mi daimonion corrió hacia mí y lo abracé – Que bien que estés conmigo –

- Si, para eso estoy – me dijo Andy sonriendo– tenemos que volver y seguir en la búsqueda de la madre de Ae –

- Cierto – le respondí – Vámonos. Aún quiero saber si por qué me transformé en esa loba –

Andy estaba de acuerdo conmigo. Salimos del claro corriendo y llegamos al pueblo.

Encontramos a todos. Aelita, Pandora, Lucio, Silver, la chica de pelo cobrizo y los lobos. Todos nos estaban mirando sorprendido

"Qué es lo que estarán mirando" pensé "No será que…"

Lo único pensaba era si Andy ya era corpóreo completamente, cosa que dudaba.

Andy pasó cerca de ellos para ver si lo miraban o algo pero no.

Me miraban a mí. Miré si tenía algo raro pero nada.

Me acerqué a ellos.

- Eh, ¿pasa algo? – Les pregunté - ¿Por qué me miran con cara rara?

Les pasé mi mano a los de cada uno pero nada. Estaban todos tildados.

Miré mi reloj, pasaron 5 minutos y todos volvieron en sí al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué paso? – le pregunté a Silver

- Ni idea – me dijo bajando su cabeza a la altura de la mía – Veíamos un extraño destello magenta detrás de esos árboles –

Sentía que no era ni yo ni Andy lo de ese destello magenta.

"Tal vez sea una señal" pensé "Espero que encontremos a la madre de Aelita pronto"

- Chicos, ¿todos vieron lo un destello magenta como me dijo Silver? – les pregunté a todos

Todos asintieron. ¿Por qué será que no hayamos visto ese destello? ¿El bosque habrá tapado esa luz hacia y a mi Andy?

Les hice un gesto a todos para que nos siguieran.

La chica de pelo cobrizo se acercó hacia mí

- Me olvidé de presentarme – me dijo la chica sonriendo y vi que sus ojos eran de color marrón chocolate – mi nombre es Renesmee pero todos me llaman Nessie –

Yo me quedé sorprendida, le estreché la mano. ¿Qué hacía un personaje de libros en un mundo físico?

Era todo medio raro. Ese Jake debía ser Jacob Black, que ahora me acordé, y la loba pequeña debía ser Leah.

Me acordaba de los libros. Seguro sufrieron el mismo destino que Andy, Silver, Lucio, Pandora y yo. La niebla negra de la que ví desparecer a mi mamá era el problema, debía ser la brecha entre los mundos, una especie de portal. ¿Quién los activaba? ¿Por qué aparecería esa niebla? ¿Con qué fin?

- Leí tus pensamientos – me dijo Renesmee – A nosotros también se nos apareció la niebla negra –

Renesmee soltó su mano de la mía

-Tal vez podamos ayudarlos – me ofreció la chica semi-vampiro – Haremos lo que podamos entre todos hasta que podamos volver a casa ¿No Jake? – Se dirigió al lobo marrón, el cuál se acercó a ella y Renesmee le besó la frente –

Asentí sonriendo, yo también era vampiro pero casi y también era una loba. Yo era una vampiro-loba, una combinación de las 2 razas pero ahora pensando en Lucio, siento que esto es una parte de lo que soy y de lo que podría ser mi especie en realidad.

Yo miré el lugar de dónde venía el destello que estaba iluminando otra vez.

Tenía unas grandes ganas de ser loba otra vez. Corrí sentí un cosquilleó vi que mi ropa despareció como metiéndose adentro invisiblemente en vez de "explotar" como lo harían los demás lobos.

Por fin ya era una loba. Miré a Aelita y me agaché.

- Ae, subite – le dije señalando con mi hocico y mi pata a mi lomo para que se subiera.

Vi que Renesmee y los lobos estaban sorprendidos porque nunca vieron a uno de los suyos hablar ya que ellos estaban acostumbrados a hablar telepáticamente y no podían hablar por su voz.

Aelita se subió y me paré suavemente para no saltarla. Podía soportar su peso, para mi ella pesaba como una pluma como si no tuviera nada sobre mí aunque sintiera sus piernas sobre mi cuerpo lupino.

Lucio se transformó en lagarto. Renesmee se subió a Jacob copiándome.

- ¡Apretá muy fuerte Ae! – le grité muy juguetona y Aelita se rió.

Fui la primera en echar la carrera. Vi que era más rápida que el resto entonces decidí disminuir mi velocidad para estar a su ritmo. Silver volaba arriba de nosotros.

Vimos que el paisaje era igual por horas, parecía un bosque interminable.

Divisé algo a lo lejos y paré. Nadie para hasta que todos se dieron cuenta.

Había una gran muralla de hierro de 10 metros de altura frente a nuestros ojos. Andy se transformó en un águila para mirar qué había en el otro lado.

"Andy ¿Qué es?" pensé

"Parece un laberinto por lo que yo veo" pensó mi daimonion.

Yo me quedé tildada. Esto parecía que era un juego de lógica. Tenía que guiarme por mi instinto a partir de ahora.

"Andy buscá alguna puerta para entrar" pensé

"A las órdenes, capitana" pensó Andy en broma.

Mi daimonion fue a buscar la puerta y la encontró rápido

"3 metros a la derecha" pensó mi daimonion

- Chicos la puerta está a 3 metros a la derecha, ¡síganme! – Grité

Todos me siguieron y oí hablar, con mi oído muy agudo, a Renesmee con Jacob.

- Esta chica tiene algo raro y no nos lo quiere decir – dijo Renesmee a su novio

Renesmee casi descubría mi secreto, a Andy, mi daimonion. Me pregunto si algún vampiro podrá verlo.

Entonces comenzamos a correr hacia la puerta.

Fui la primera en parar. La puerta estaba cerrada.

- Silver, ¡ahora! – Grité a mi dragón plateado que estaba aterrizando – Apártense todos –

Todos dejamos paso a Silver y lanzó una gran llamarada azul-celeste clara y brillante salió de su boca hacia la puerta y un gran agujero comenzó a fundirse en el centro de ella.

El agujero se secó y di un gran salto hacia el interior y todos me siguieron. Una vez que entramos todos, el agujero de la puerta se cerró haciendo el mismo proceso pero invertido. Miramos al cielo y una lámina casi invisible comenzó a aparecer sobre nosotros.

Sin vuelos, sin trampas a partir de ahora nos acompañará la suerte y nuestro instinto.

No sabíamos de los peligros que nos esperaban para ser descubiertos

Continuará…


	8. El laberinto

**Emilia**  
Capítulo 8: El Laberinto

**Laberinto, Fuerte, Norte de Francia.**

…

Ya estábamos todos en el laberinto. Andy se transformó en una extraña lagartija azul-verdoso que me gustó y desee que fuera su forma definitiva a pesar de que él pueda aún transformarse en otros animales. Se subió a mi hombro, no pesaba nada ya que era del tamaño de un cachorro.

Había 3 caminos. Aelita, Andy, Silver y yo fuimos al de la izquierda. Lucio y Pandora al del medio. Renesmee y la manada quileute al de la derecha.

Doblamos a la derecha y pasamos 3 pasillos que no hicimos caso omiso.

Escuchamos un ruido. Aelita estaba temblando de miedo y se sujetó a mí como una niña pequeña. Andy se quedó mirándola muy curioso a mi amiga de pelo rosa mientras comenzábamos a avanzar.

Doblamos otra vez. Un ruido se comenzó a escuchar, era muy intenso como el de una clásica película de terror.

No había nada, el ruido seguía. Avanzamos un poco y vimos una extraña sombra de un extraño pájaro pasando de largo en el cielo.

Seguimos avanzando, el pasillo parecía interminable. Una sombra negra de un Kabutops surgió de la nada pasando al lado nuestro.

Decidimos seguir a la sombra. La criatura caminaba muy rápido y yo corría a gran velocidad a la misma que el pokémon sombra.

Un temblor sacudió la sala nos dimos vuelta y unas gran estampida de agua estaba viniendo a nosotros de un corredor.

Cubrí a Aelita y Andy se convirtió en una tortuga marina y nos subimos a él. Silver se metió en mi collar.

Aelita abrió los ojos, no le afectó el agua. Entonces nos dimos cuenta que el agua era irreal. Miramos a donde nos dirigía la gran corriente, la sombra había desaparecido

Aelita miró hacia abajo y mostró una cara de impresionada.

- ¿Estamos flotando? – preguntó mi amiga y asentí mintiéndole

Ahí me di cuenta realmente de que Aelita no veía a Andy en su forma de tortuga marina.

El agua comenzó a desaparecer, Andy se apartó de nosotras y dimos un aterrizaje brusco al piso. Nadie salió lastimado.

Andy se convirtió de vuelta en esa lagartija y se subió a mi hombro de nuevo mientras que Silver salió de mi collar posándose detrás de los tres.

Miramos hacia delante. Un gran portón gigante estaba delante de nuestros ojos.

Por fin llegamos, había un gran fuerte de 20 metros de altura con una gran puerta de 4 metros. Miré hacia una ventana que había ahí. Había un extraño mono observándonos a los cuatro y al ver nuestra presencia se fue.

- Apártense – gritó Silver, nos apartamos y lanzó una bocanada de fuego hacia la puerta.

Fundió un poco la puerta pero no lo suficiente para derretirla.

Decidí usar mi fuerza a ver si podía abrir la puerta con mis garras, ni caso y finalmente sin pensar comencé a golpear la puerta de hierro con mis manos que rápidamente la puerta comenzó a deformarse.

Lo hice tantas veces sin darme cuenta de que estaba siendo observada aunque esa presencia lo sentía.

**Fuerte, Norte de Francia.**

Al ver a esas niñas y al gran dragón plateado sentí que estábamos siendo invadidos y fui corriendo a la sala de control. Al entrar a la sala fingí ser un mono común y corriente y agarré a mi amigo humano Nicolás como lo harían los monos de un zoológico con su cuidador.

Mi amigo Nicolás aparentaba ser un humano de 30 años rubio y con un bigote. Pero él no es así. Nicolás es solo un niño de 15 años muy inteligente y seguro más que los suyos con una máscara que le permite aparentar lo que él quisiera puesta.

Lo llevé a un pasillo lejos del lugar. Yo era un mono único, podía hablar y era muy inteligente.

- ¡Nico, Nico! Hay tres chicas y un dragón tratando de entrar – grité a mi amigo

- Ya lo sé Benthor, lo vi por las cámaras – respondió mi amigo con su falsa voz grave – Me da la sensación que una de ellas es la niña del fuego, me parece que es la morocha. La que golpea la puerta –

- Si seguro Nico – le dije – porque tú tienes la misma fuerza que esa chica de tu edad pero la pelo rosa… ¿será la hija de la señora que rescatamos de los hombres de negro?

- Si es posible – me respondió – Me parece que esa señora es anodita y la pequeña también aunque ella no lo sepa –

- Eso no lo creo aunque sería raro – le dije – ¿por qué crees que Anthea sea anodita? Es re-ridículo –

- ¿A veces te has preguntado por qué no envejeció ni murió? Esa es la única manera – me respondió

- Pero puede ser que sea de los nuestros aunque lo dudo – le comenté

Pero la sirena comenzó a sonar: ya entraron.

**Fuerte, Norte de Francia.**

Por fin entramos a buscar a Anthea. Me transformé de vuelta en loba y Aelita se subió a mí de nuevo. Silver cambió de tamaño y se subió con Aelita.

Comenzamos a correr. No había nadie que se interponga en nuestro camino. Doblamos y un gran murciélago cubierto de fuego se abalanzó hacia nosotros y comenzó a escupir bocanadas de fuego.

Corrimos hacia una gran habitación circular, el murciélago dejo de seguirnos y voló hacia el techo que estaba enrejado y comenzó a tratar de abrir el techo. La puerta por dónde entramos se cerró.

La habitación era blanca, en el centro estaba Anthea, la madre de Aelita atada a una silla de madera sujeta al suelo.

Mi amiga de pelo rosa se bajó de mi lomo comenzó a correr hacia su mamá felizmente pero antes de junto a ella una descarga eléctrica de color magenta noqueó a Aelita.

Grité de la impresión. Aelita se desmayó.

Unas puertas de las paredes se abrieron y varias criaturas saltaron de ellas dispuestas a atacarnos.

Ya estaban todas las cosas en el suelo pero no se movieron.

Tenía unas grandes ganas de que Lucio y Pandora estuvieran aquí para ayudarnos. Y Renesmee y su manada. ¿En qué se habrán metido?

Antes de que los monstruos dieran su primer movimiento, Anthea levantó la cabeza y sus ojos brillaban de color magenta como la descarga que noqueó a mi amiga.

Un gran rayo magenta surgió de la nada y al toque todas las cosas estaban destruidas. Aelita se despertó. Los ojos de Anthea estaban normales.

Aelita giró para ver a su madre. Parecía que Anthea era una versión de Aelita adulta, eran iguales en todo menos en el peinado y la altura. Veía en Aelita una cara de felicidad. Veía a una madre y su hija juntas después de tanto tiempo.

Aelita se acercó y abrazó a su madre y desató las sogas que la tenían atada.

Una gran explosión estalló. Era momento de irnos, de volver a casa…

… una luz blanca comenzó a cubrirnos…

…Volvimos al pasado.

**Kadick, Sceaux, Francia.**

Estábamos de vuelta en el colegio. Estábamos en la cafetería. Estaba muerta de hambre, no comí en dos días.

Renesmee y los lobos no estaban con nosotros.

Terminamos de comer y Aelita, Lucio, Pandora (que se nos unió en el camino) y yo nos fuimos a la Ermita sin darnos cuenta de que los demás nos seguían.

Entramos en todas las habitaciones de la vieja casa.

Entramos a la habitación de Aelita.

Anthea estaba ahí tirada en el suelo con una nota extraña nota al lado de ella. Leímos la nota que decía lo siguiente:

"_Ustedes la necesitan más que yo, se la merecen._

_Saludos._

_N."_

Nos quedamos impresionados de esa nota. ¿Quién será el que mandó esto y nos devolvió a Anthea? ¿Será ese mono que vimos o alguien más? ¿Cómo aparecieron esos rayos magenta? ¿Por qué querían a Anthea? ¿Esto está relacionado con Aelita? ¿O conmigo y Andy?

Tenía tantas dudas en mi mente, que no sabía por dónde empezar.


	9. Noticia inesperada

**Emilia**  
Capítulo 9: Noticia inesperada

**Academia Kadick, Sceaux, Francia**

Me levanté muy feliz de estar de nuevo en el colegio, de olvidarme de esa experiencia en el norte. Me preparé para ir a clase de historia con Aelita.

Llegamos a la clase, éramos las primeras en llegar. Nos sentamos juntas en el banco de siempre y al rato llegó Lucio.

- Hola chicas – Nos saludó Lucio

Yo le guiñé un ojo e hice el saludo.

Comenzaron a venir todos los demás y se sentaron en sus asientos y comenzó la aburrida clase de historia.

Y así de aburridas con las demás clases hasta el almuerzo.

Fuimos todo el grupo a la cafetería. Agarré una bandeja y me serví la comida.

"Fue rara la experiencia esa ¿no?" pensó mi daimonion

"Si, lo sé y extraño a Renesmee" pensé

Me senté con los chicos, que me estaban esperando.

- ¿En dónde se metieron todo este tiempo, chicas? – preguntó Odd comiendo unos ricos ravioles

- Buscando a alguien… - respondí al rubio

Miré con mi vista aguda a la cocina, que apenas podía ver. Si Rosa estaba atendiendo la bandeja, ¿Quién estaba cocinando? Me impresioné al verlo: ahí estaba Anthea, la madre de Aelita. ¿Qué hacía allí?

- Emi, ¿estás bien? – me preguntó Yumi por mi mirada y me volví en sí

- Nada. – le respondí y me levanté de la mesa dejando mi comida a medio terminar.

Decidí ir a la sala de recreo a apartarme un rato. Me senté en el sillón con Andy a mi lado transformado en un beagle y prendí la tele.

No sé cómo, apareció un programa de noticias en español. Me impresionó el titular.

"Extraño incidente en el barrio Belgrano de la ciudad de Buenos Aires en Argentina.

Una pareja murió o fue asesinada bajo extrañas circunstancias dejando a sus dos hijas menores solas y las mandarán a Francia para vivir con la hermana mayor"

Mostraron las fotos de las nenas. Nos quedamos impactados: ¡eran mis hermanas!.

¿Cómo habrá sucedido eso? A mí me pareció una mala jugada esta paradoja.

Me fui corriendo a mi habitación llorando.

Entré y me tumbé en la cama. No sabía en qué pensar. Murieron mis queridos papás. Ahora tengo que cuidar a mis hermanitas mellizas.

Entraron Aelita y Yumi y se pusieron soqueadas al verme llorar.

- ¿Qué pasó Emi? – me preguntó Yumi, mi amiga japonesa

- Mis… papás… murieron… - les respondí casi sin voz – me… enteré… por… la… tele… -

Mis dos amigas se miraron y me acompañaron al baño dónde me lavé la cara para que no se me notaran las lágrimas.

Salí del baño y todas fuimos a las clases de la tarde.

Pasaron las horas. Ningún ataque de XANA ni la aparición de la persona que haya dejado la nota.

Me dormí.

Al día siguiente estábamos todos charlando en el banco de siempre cuando escuchamos el ruido de una camioneta.

Una camioneta blanca estacionó frente a la entrada del colegio. La puerta se abrió. 3 personas salieron: dos niñas de casi la misma altura y un adolescente de 1,70 m.

Me acerqué a ellos. Las niñas era mis dos hermanas Violeta y Esmeralda y el adolescente era mi novio Minos.

Las pequeñas se acercaron y me abrazaron. Mi novio me abrazó y nos besamos mientras mis hermanas miraban esto con cara de asco.

Terminamos de besar y nos miramos, sentí una leve cosquilla en los ojos. Estaban cambiando de color a ocre.

- ¿Cómo estas mi noviecita? – me pregunto Minos alegrado de verme

- Todo bien, minitos – le respondí y le di otro beso.

Terminé.

-Bueno para con los besos ¿ok? – Me dijo Minos y yo asentí – Cuando me enteré de lo de tus padres me acordé de tu pasado, y ahora que estamos en la verdadera realidad, dudo si lo que pasa aquí es real o es otra mera ilusión –

- Andy y yo pensamos lo mismo – le respondí mencionando a mi daimonion muy bajito para que las niñas no escucharan el nombre y comenzaran a preguntar.

Me acerqué a mis hermanas y las llevé a mi cuarto con Andy en mi hombro transformado en armiño, que ellas no lo veían.

- Bueno, chicas me dicen que vieron cuando pasó lo de nuestros papás, dónde estuvieron y todo… - les dije llorando, mis ojos se tornaron azul-celeste como los Silver, y levanté la cabeza.

- Tus ojos… ¿son azules? – me preguntó muy sorprendida Esmeralda que prestó atención a mis ojos.

- Eh… son lentes de contacto – le respondí – No hablemos de eso ¿vale? Me cuentan lo que pasó pofi -

- Bueno ok – respondió Violeta – Esme empieza –

Mi hermana chiquita asintió a la otra y comenzó a contar:

- Estábamos en nuestro cuando escuchamos un raro ruido como el de un fantasma, nos escondimos en la carpa que hicimos con mantas y vimos una sombra negra con borde, ojos y boca de color violeta, lo seguimos y vimos que la sombra entró en el cuarto de papá y mamá y se convirtió en un esqueleto raro con cuchillas que lanzó algo como una pelota luminosa e impactó en nuestros papás y el fantasma se fue del cuarto y se convirtió en un pájaro grande y exclamó su nombre cuando comenzó a volar y desapareció. Viole no me acuerdo el nombre ya, ¿Me lo decís? -

- Oh sí, me lo acuerdo era: Missingno y dijo esa cosa "Por fin he destruido a los padres adoptivos de mi tesoro" – dijo Violeta temblorosa - ¿Padres adoptivos? ¡Si nacimos las tres de la panza de mamá! –

- Tal vez le haya metido a mamá un falso recuerdo o se equivocó de palabra, No sé – dije – Missingno que raro, nunca pensé que esa cosa existiría –

- ¿Sabes que vimos después? ¡Un perro hembra con ojos dorados y la cabeza al revés! – Gritó Esmeralda – Ahí temblamos de miedo y la cosa se fue como herida de algo –

- Llamé a Minos y le contamos todo, suerte que tenía las llaves tuyas de casa y nos buscó y pasamos la noche en la suya con Cristal, Beowulf y Christine – dijo Violeta – los cuatros nos calmaron y nos consolaron especialmente Cris y Minos.

- Bueno, Viole y sacamos el pasaporte y nos vinimos para acá y las otras van a venir en unos días –

- Ay qué bueno, ¡por fin las voy a ver! – exclamé emocionada

Justo entró Minos que nos llevó a todas a cenar. El director se acercó y me dijo a Minos y a mí que mi novio y mis hermanas estudiarían en el colegio en nombre de mi madrina y lo agradecí con mucho gusto.

Me dirigí a los chicos olvidando de buscar la comida y Minos buscó comida para los dos.

- Chicos, ¡mi novio y mis hermanas estarán en el cole! – les conté muy emocionada.

- Y ¿cuantos años tienen tus hermanas? – preguntó Yumi

- Mis hermanitas tienen 9 y Minos mi edad así que él estará con nosotros – le respondí a mi amiga japonesa

- Entonces tus hermanas estarán con mi hermano Hiroki – Me dijo Yumi

- Habrá que presentarlos – le dije

Justo Minos llegó con la comida y sentó conmigo

- Parece que te olvidaste de la comida por lo emocionada que estás – me dijo Minos pasándome mi bandeja – Casi me habla esa chica, la de pinzas de corazón con sus amigos –

- Esa es Sissi, la hija del dire o sea el señor que nos habló, con sus amigos Nicholas y Herb – le contesté. Tenía ganas de decir "tipo" no lo dije por delicadeza ya que no estaba en mi país.

- Una vez casi me chantajeo pero por suerte lo evité – comento Ulrich

- Ah, qué suerte tuviste – dijo Minos - ¿Eres alemán? Lo dijo por la tonada –

- Si, y mi nombre es Ulrich – respondió Ulrich muy callado

- Minos, es un gusto – le dijo mi novio

-Bueno no te presenté a mis nuevos amigos – le dije a Minos – ellos son Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie y Lucio – cada uno lo saludó y mi novio les devolvió el saludo alegremente.

Nos quedamos todos callados hasta terminar de comer.

Yo me levanté primero seguida por mi daimonion Andy, invisible y silencioso, detrás de mí en la forma de un lince.

Fuimos al cuarto, aparté las computadoras, me subí a la mesa de la ventana y me senté ahí con Andy al lado mío mirando la luna llena tan brillante en el cielo.

Sentí en mi un cosquilleo, sentía que me estaba transformando pero me venció el sueño pero antes de cerrar los ojos vi un insecto gigante en el cielo atacado por un ave rara que me parecía familiar, el cosa huyó hacia mi mirada y aterrizó en la ventana, y antes de cerrar los ojos el insecto se convirtió en un perro blanco como la luna y su cabeza giró quedando su mandíbula boca arriba mirando solemnemente sin temor a mí y me dormí profundamente olvidándome que el extraño perro blanco seguiría allí mirándonos a los dos dormir como dos gatos tiernos. Todo me pareció un sueño.


	10. La perra

**Emilia**  
Capítulo 10: La perra

**Academia Kadick, Sceaux, Francia**

Me levanté por el grito de alguien, era Aelita. No sé por qué gritaba mi amiga de pelo rosa. Abrí los ojos, mi amiga me estaba mirando impresionada. ¿Vio por primera vez a mi daimonion? No creo. Busque con mi vista a Andy y estaba al lado mío, mirándome tranquilo. Entonces ¿por qué Aelita estaba impresionada?

Me incorporé y Aelita me ayudó. Me senté en mi cama y ella se sentó conmigo. Sentía algo debajo de la cama. Miré hacia abajo, dos ojos verdes me observaban. Un gran perro blanco salió, ya no tenía la cabeza al revés, estaba normal. Sentía que el perro era hembra, así que sea lo que sea esa cosa no quería hacer daño, parecía pacífica aunque las apariencias podían engañar.

Fuimos a clase como si nada hubiera pasado olvidándonos de la cosa. Dudaba intensamente de la perra si era amiga o enemiga. También dudaba del ave a pesar de su tremenda belleza exótica sentía que el ave tenía oscuros propósitos por la forma que reaccionaba el insecto gigante ahora una perra.

Sentí por primera vez que todo esto era un sueño, una ilusión, falso. Sentía que tenía que estar en mi mundo, el mundo real. Me mordí el meñique, aunque sangrara por mi tremenda fuerza no había caso. Parecía que el sueño vencía a la realidad.

¡Esto yo nunca lo siento! Sentí que alguien me estaba dominando poseyéndome silenciosamente desapercibido dándome sensaciones que nunca sentiría. Busqué a Andy con la mirada, había desaparecido de mi vista.

Sentía que me estaba cegando, que una cinta negra me estaba tapando. Algo me tiró al suelo o eso creía yo. Tenía mucho miedo, me sentía sola, sin nadie como si estuviera en una isla desierta. Traté de acordarme de mis papás. Nada. Parecía que yo nunca los hubiera conocido. Pero me acordaba de mis hermanas que ahora sentía que solamente eran amigas mías.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿La perra me estaba poseyendo? No, sentía que no. Sentía que otro ser muy oscuro se abalanzaba hacia mí como un tesoro. Me sentía indefensa en la inmensa oscuridad.

Comencé a llorar como una niña pequeña, estaba muy sensible. Quería estar con los demás de vuelta, lloré pensando en mis amigos, en los demás.

No sé cómo comencé a escuchar voces, muy cerca de mí, como de la nada. Pasaba una hora y el volumen de las voces estaba subiendo, cada vez más cerca todavía. Comencé a abrir los ojos, las voces eran de mis amigos, mi novio y mis hermanas. Estaban todos felices de verme.

Sonreí a todos y me dormí de nuevo.

Estaba en un gran castillo muy exótico y grande con Andy. Estaba como muy maravillada con este lugar. Miré hacia atrás y estaba Lucio y Pandora sorprendidos junto con un chico rubio acompañado por un águila en su hombro y un mono vestido de ropa común y también había una chica pelirroja que al lado suyo había un krakken y al lado de éste estaba Theresa sonriente y detrás de todos ellos, con su gran altura, estaba Silver mirándome felizmente.

Yo estaba sorprendida de esto y no sabía dónde estaba: ¿Tendría este lugar un significado? ¿Va a pasar algo importante aquí? ¿Descubriré por qué tengo mis habilidades? ¿Qué es realmente Lucio? ¿Y Pandora? ¿Por qué descubrí a Andy? ¿Esto es parte del destino?

Sentí que el tiempo se detuvo. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor mío y a esfumarse.

Me desperté, estaba de vuelta en la habitación. Estaba Aelita dándome la mano y yo se la dí.

- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué hacía ese perro? – me preguntó Aelita

- Del perro no sé, en realidad es una perra – le respondí – A la perra la vi antes anoche. – Miré devuelta hacia debajo de la cama y los ojos verdes de la perra seguían observándome preocupada – Volviendo a lo qué me pasó, tuve una visión o un sueño, no sé –

Le conté sobre lo sucedido

- Los primeros días que estuve aquí comencé a tener visiones sobre mi pasado y mis padres – comentó mi amiga de pelo rosa –

La perra salió de su escondite y saltó a la cama, entre las tres. Parecía muy inofensiva.

Comencé a acariciarla, sea lo que sea la perra parecía muy amigable. Era como si supiera lo que pasaba a mí.

Pensé en Theresa, en mi amiga fantasma. ¿Por qué apareció en el castillo? Acordándome de su imagen en mi mente me di cuenta de algo, algo que creía imposible: ella estaba viva, era más una viva que un fantasma y veía que algo de fantasma le quedaba. Ese era el futuro de amiga, iba revivir.

La perra comenzó a mover su cola a una tremenda velocidad.

Parecía que nos quería decir algo.

Nos levantamos para ir a la puerta rumbo a clase, antes giré para mi mirar a la perra e hice un gesto para que se quedara quieta.

Llegamos tarde a clase y nos pusieron falta e inventamos una excusa entre las dos.

Terminó el período de clases y todos fuimos a la habitación, nos llevamos una gran sorpresa.

Había una mujer de 30 años acariciando a Kiwi, esa mujer era muy parecida a mí y me hizo pensar en Theresa y era muy parecida a esa mujer que estaba viendo.

- ¿Qué haces a Kiwi? – gritó Odd y todos los chicos de todos los cursos se acercaron a ver lo que pasaba ya que todos conocían a Kiwi.

Miré detenidamente a la mujer, tenía los ojos verdes como la perra. Me di cuenta que ella era la perra, convertida en humana.

La mujer se fue hacia la ventana y saltó. Pasó un minuto y un gran insecto gigante pasó por la ventana hacia el bosque.

Todos estábamos atónitos, ¿quién era esa perra-humana? ¿Qué hacía en el colegio?

Sentí escuchar una voz, muy terrorífica en mi cabeza.

"Soy tu verdadera madre" dijo una voz de mujer en mi cabeza

Sentí que la señora me habló pero no estaba tan segura.

¿Entonces qué hacía esa ella en el colegio? ¿Por qué me dijo en mi mente era mi mamá? ¿Será cierto?

Siento que si hablo con ella tal vez tenga alguna pista de que por qué tengo estas habilidades mías.


	11. El nuevo profesor

**Emilia**  
Capítulo 11: El nuevo profesor

**Academia Kadick, Sceaux, Francia**

Después del incidente de esa perra-humana o como sea, fuimos todos a la clase de historia.

El profesor entró pero era otro, un nuevo profesor. El director Delmas entró a la clase para anunciar que el anterior se iba de vacaciones por unos meses y que el nuevo lo reemplazará. El director se fue.

- Bueno, chicos – dijo el profesor y miró a mí y a Lucio por un segundo – Seré su nuevo profesor de historia – agarró la tiza con la mano y vi por un segundo unas garras en su mano que después desaparecieron como si nada – Mi nombre es Francis – dijo mientras escribía su nombre.

Los chicos le explicaron en qué tema estábamos y seguimos la clase normalmente.

Terminó la hora y seguimos con Química y demás materias aburridas hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Me senté con los chicos, Andy estaba debajo de la mesa al lado mío.

Miré a mí alrededor, vi al profesor nuevo, estaba solo. Él debería estar con los demás profesores, que estaban a dos mesas de él.

Miré por la ventana, estaba la perra mirándonos a todos. ¿Qué querrá? La perra se fue corriendo hacia el bosque.

El profesor Francis se levantó de la mesa tranquilamente y se fue de la cafetería. Yo me dispuse a seguirle.

Me levanté de la mesa y con sigilo, Andy y yo seguimos al profesor hasta su habitación.

Francis entró y cerró la puerta. Yo puse mi oído en ella. Hablaba solo.

- Me parece que lo hice bien para estar de los chicos – escuché decir a Francis

- Lo sé y ¿encima como me vas a esconder? Si alguien me viera te echarán – oí la voz de una mujer

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Zaira, sé que es peligroso para ti pero no para mí. Si todos tuvieron lo que eres tú no habría problema – dijo Francis

- En este planeta no hay criaturas como yo, solo están los de los cuatro niños – dijo la extraña Zaira

- Y ellos no saben de qué sus amigos son sus inconscientes, yo solo uno de ellos lo tiene y no está tan desarrollado – dijo Francis

- ¿Hablas de Emilia? ¿La única que tiene daimonion? – preguntó Zaira

- Si de ella, tiene los mismos ocres de su padre y los verdes de su madre y además tiene los marrones de sus padres adoptivos, todo muy mezclado – comentó Francis

- Y eres es el verdadero tío de ella ¿no? Mejor dicho de los cuatro. – Respondió Zaira – creo que los escurridizos Emilia y Andy nos están oyendo –

Me quedé hecha piedra, Andy se subió a mi hombro y fuimos corriendo a gran velocidad hacia nuestra habitación para que no nos atraparan. Hay que contárselo todo a los demás.

Me tumbé en mi cama agarré mi celular y llamé a Yumi.

¡Ring, ring!

- ¡Emilia! ¡XANA está atacando! – gritó Yumi.

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡Es imposible! ¡Voy para allá! – grité al celular.

Fui corriendo al bosque a gran velocidad y me convertí en loba para llegar a tiempo.

Corrí unos cuantos kilómetros hasta que divisé la fábrica a lo lejos y me convertí en humana otra vez.

Ahí estaban mi grupo de amigos: Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, Jeremie y Odd. ¿Dónde estará Lucio? ¿Escondiendo a su pantera? ¿Y mi novio Minos?.

Alcancé a ellos y mis amigos se sorprendieron de haber llegado muy rápido. Todos estaban sorprendidos menos Aelita a la que le guiñé un ojo ya que era La única que sabía mi secreto.

- ¡Que suerte que llegaste! – gritó Odd algo sorprendido.

- Si, ya era hora, vayamos a entrar a Lyoko – respondí.

Entramos a la fábrica, en vez de ir por la soga, salté hacia el suelo y la forzada caída no me hizo daño alguno. Fuimos al ascensor, Jeremie se quedó en la sala de control mientras el resto bajamos a los escáneres.

Fuimos virtualizándonos uno por uno, rumbo al sector de las montañas.

**Sector de las montañas, Lyoko.**

Yo fui la última en caer al suelo. Mi ropa seguía siendo la misma.

- Me gustaría tener un vehículo propio, Einstein – dije casi en broma.

- Encontré uno nuevo, no sé de dónde salió – respondió Jeremie.

Me quedé sorprendida y vi como aparecían los vehículos: la moto de Ulrich, el monopatín de Yumi, la tabla de Odd y el mío que era una especie de nave con la forma de un dragón plateado y la insignia en los dos lados de la nave cerca del asiento.

- Es medio raro, me hubiera gustado una moto, no una tonta nave – dije subiéndome al vehículo.

No sé cómo respondiendo a mi deseo, mi nave comenzó a transformarse en una moto de dos ruedas, todo plateado con rayas azul zafiro fluorescente.

"Esto me gusta más" pensé "¿Dónde estás Andy?".

"Aquí" respondió pensante mi daimonion saliendo de debajo de mis pies.

"Qué suerte que estés aquí Andy" le respondí y arranqué.

Fui acercándome a los chicos, que estaba en el aire, ya que me quedé atrás y tuve que tener cuidado de no caerme. Aun así, mi moto se convirtió en nave para despegar al aire.

Tardó dos segundos en estar en el aire y dos minutos para acercarme definitivamente a mis amigos.

- Hay dos grupos de 10 avispones por ahí – dijo Jeremie desde la sala de control.

"¡Me la están cargando!" pensé "¿Por qué habrá XANA enviado tantos?".

Los dos grupos de avispones estaban arriba nuestro, el primero de 5 tenía el símbolo de XANA, y los otros… dos ojos rojos.

- ¡Ataquen! – gritó una voz masculina debería ser de uno de los raros avispones.

Los avispones de los ojos rojos o los buenos como llamaría yo comenzaron a disparar a los de XANA.

- ¡Oigan idiotas tomen esto! – grité saltando hacia los de XANA y arañé a uno con mis garras que salieron de mis manos y éste explotó. Finalmente aterricé en mi nave de pie.

Ahora quedaba 4 de los malos, los buenos dispararon a uno de esos y explotó. Eran 3. Aelita lanzó un campo de energía, quedaron 2. El avispón que habló disparó los que quedaba, rebotó en el otro y explotaron. Ya no quedaba ninguno.

Los avispones de los ojos rojos nos miraron, habían sobrevivido todos gracias a nuestra ayuda.

- Gracias por vuestra ayuda, esto todo un gusto – agradeció el avispón líder y se dirigió a sus compañeros – Volvamos a casa – y todos fueron directo al corazón de Lyoko y se esfumaron en el horizonte.

Volviendo a lo nuestro, nos quedamos sorprendidos con lo ocurrido.

- Qué raros avispones, no parecen de XANA – comentó Odd extrañado deseando pelea.

- Me parece que XANA no está solo en Lyoko, hay alguien más viviendo aquí y debe ser el que controla a estos raros monstruos de ojos rojos – dije.

Todos me miraron, estaban todos de acuerdo hasta mi daimonion Andy.

Mi daimonion salió de su escondite en forma de armiño apoyándose en la punta de mi vehículo.

- ¿Qué hace ese armiño ahí? – gritó Yumi.

Me quedé paralizada. ¿¡A mi Andy lo podían ver en Lyoko!

- No sé apareció por aquí, qué raro este pequeño debe ser muy curioso. ¿De dónde habrá salido? – mentí como si fuera la primera vez que había visto a un armiño en Lyoko.

- Eh Einstein, ¿en tu mapa marcaba a este armiño? – preguntó Odd.

- ¿Un armiño? Si, desde que Emilia entró a Lyoko marcaba una flecha más – respondió Jeremie.

- ¿Y por qué no nos dijiste eso? – preguntó Ulrich.

- No estaba muy seguro de ello hasta ahora que descubrieron quién era – respondió Jeremie.

Todos me miraron, no sabía que decirles. Encima me pareció raro de que a Andy lo vieran en Lyoko.

Sentí algo en el ambiente sentía la dirección de la torre activada y me fui hacia ella seguida por Aelita que activó sus alas de luz.

Fuimos hacia donde estaba la torre, delante de ella había un cangrejo.

"Hubiera esperado más monstruos" pensé.

Salí de mi nave, que se convirtió en moto y Aelita aterrizó en el suelo. Andy se convirtió en águila

Era hora de eliminar al cangrejo.

Corrí hacia él hacia gran velocidad y con un arañazo mío, explotó, y Aelita corrió a la torre.

Esperé 5 minutos y mi amiga de pelo rosa salió y un gran haz de luz iluminó el horizonte hacia los tres.

Volvimos al pasado.

**Kadick, Sceaux, Francia**

Estábamos todos en la cafetería de nuevo, vi que el profesor Francis estaba con los demás profesores lo cual me pareció medio raro.

Aún dudaba de él hasta llegar a pensar que esa extraña Zaira sería su daimonion y por qué es mi tío y quién serán esos 4. ¿Seré yo y Lucio uno de ellos? Si fuera cierto habrá que buscar a los faltantes y cumplir nuestra misión en esta dimensión.

¿Por qué XANA no ha atacado en tanto tiempo? ¿Estará planeando algo muy malo? ¿O está controlado por algún superior?

Tendré que hablar con la perra y el profesor a ver si puedo descubrir alguna pista de mi verdadero origen.


	12. El híbrido

**Emilia**  
Capítulo 12: El híbrido

**Academia Kadick, ****Sceaux****, Francia**

No sabía que hacer hoy, a pesar de las dudas que tenía sobre lo que me estaba ocurriendo.

Andy comenzó a esconderse ante la duda de ser visto o se camuflaba como un camaleón.

Llegó la hora de la comida, las horas de clase quedaron atrás. Ahora solo tenía mucha hambre.

Me fui al bosque para estar con mi daimonion. Nos sentamos bajo un gran árbol mirando el cielo.

Me convertí en loba.

Me agarró el sueño y me dormí.

No tuve ningún sueño, ninguna visión. Nada extraño ocurrió dentro de mí.

Algo peludo me despertó. Alguien estaba rozando mi cara curiosamente. Abrí los ojos.

Era una cabeza de un dingo naranja de ojos ocre.

El perro se asustó al verme y retrocedió, pero no retrocedió como lo haría un perro sino como un humano. Ahora lo veía con más nitidez.

Era una criatura de pelaje naranja como los dingos, cabeza de dingo y sus orejas eran casi como las de un elfo, solo que algo peludos. Todo su cuerpo era humano con pelo naranja arena. De ropa sólo llevaba unos jeans cortos.

Me miré seguía siendo loba entonces me fui corriendo para convertirme en humana.

Giré mi mirada, el perro-humano me estaba observando y se acercó a mí.

- ¿Mami? – preguntó el lobo -

- Escúchame niño o lo que seas: ¡NO SOY TU MAMI, IDIOTA! – grité mostrándole los dientes

- Mami… - dijo la criatura y rompió a llorar como un bebé – Mami… mami. Mamá –

-Cálmate un poquito, encontraré a tu mami ¿ok? – le dije para calmarlo y se calmó

- Mi nombre es Balto, ¿él tuyo? – preguntó saltando mirándome muy curioso

- Emilia - le respondí

- ¿Y él? – preguntó señalando sorprendido a mi daimonion Andy

- Mi nombre es Andy – le respondió

- Habla, ¡habla como yo! – dijo emocionado mientras yo le miraba con cara rara al perro

- Pará ¿qué sos vos? – le pregunte

- Soy un hibrido y ¿dónde está mi mami? – respondió

- Bueno, chiquilín vamos a buscarla – le dije y Balto asintió

"Espero que ella sea igual a él" pensé

"Para mí es lo obvio" me transmitió Andy

Seguimos andando vueltas por el bosque hasta que paré.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Balto

- Espera un momentito – le dije y me fui a un arbusto para convertirme en humana otra vez

Volví y él se quedó sorprendido.

- Linda remera – comentó el híbrido mirando mi ropa y se volvió hacia mí – ¿Así eres tú? ¿Humana? Como los humanos del lugar que está cerca de aquí – continuó refiriéndose al Kadick

Asentí y seguimos caminando. Nada, no encontramos a la madre de Balto.

- Parece que aquí no puede estar – le dije algo triste – Fue un gusto haberlo ayudado, hice lo que pude – y le estreché mi mano y él estrechó la suya. Sentí un calor ardiente en su mano, como él fuera yo en mi forma lupina – Adiós, Balto. –

Así nos separamos. El híbrido se fue triste con la cabeza gacha internándose en la oscuridad del bosque.

Me dio pena por él. Me hubiera gustado que se quedara conmigo, que se uniera a mi grupo. Sentía no sé cómo un gran lazo muy fuerte en él, como si estuviera atada a él.

Me fui resignada a mi habitación por no haber encontrado a su madre, a pesar que los profesores me iban a poner falta, claro.


	13. El rubio y el mono

**Emilia**  
Capítulo 13: El rubio y el mono

**Academia Kadick, ****Sceaux****, Francia**

Estábamos aburridísimos en las clases de Matemática cuando de repente llegó, (por los pelos), un alumno nuevo.

- ¿Es usted la profesora Meyer? ¿La de matemática? – Dijo el chico – Perdón por llegar tarde es que no me dijeron bien cuál era el aula –

- Usted tiene tarde – dijo la profesora Meyer y todos nos reímos –y es su primer día – el chico se ruborizó

Lo miré detenidamente al chico nuevo: era alto y rubio de ojos azules casi blancos como una representación del viento. Estaba vestido de una remera celeste y unos jeans azules y unas zapatillas celestes grisáceas y blancas.

- Este es su nuevo alumno Nicolás – dijo de nuevo la profesora – viene de Rusia – y Nicolás se sentó en su lugar, solo.

Seguimos con la clase y seguimos con las idiotas clases hasta el almuerzo.

Nos sentamos todos juntos en la cafetería.

- Chicos, ¿creen que él será ese N? – Pregunté al grupo.

- ¿Te referís al remitente la carta que estaba junto con mi mamá? – Dijo Aelita – Yo pienso que sí, no hay duda –

Todos estaban de acuerdo principalmente Lucio y Aelita, que me habían acompañado en la búsqueda de Anthea.

Nicolás se levantó de la mesa dirigiéndose al bosque.

"¿A dónde irá?" pensé con duda y todos no dudamos en seguirlo.

Andy se subió a mi hombro convertido en camaleón y se mimetizó con el ambiente.

Fuimos todos a seguirlo a varios metros de él. Una vez que él paró nos escondimos los 8 en un arbusto.

Vimos como otro arbusto se movió y de ahí salió un mono de color marrón… vestido. Era el mismo mono que vi en la ventana del fuerte.

- Hola Nico – saludó el mono

- Qué suerte de verte Benthor – dijo Nicolás saludando a su amigo – Me parece que estamos en el lugar correcto cerca de los demás de mi especie –

- Nico, tú no eres humano ¿sabes? A pesar que te parezcas a uno. – Dijo Benthor – Dame algún truco de tus habilidades, que estoy aburrido. –

- Benthor, ¡no estamos en un circo! Y como buen amigo que soy contigo lo haré – respondió Nicolás.

No se sabe cómo, Nicolás hizo salir de sus manos corrientes de aire celeste-grisáceo formando un águila gigante casi sólida de ese mismo color.

El mono aplaudió encantado

- ¡Así se hace Nico! – Admiró el mono – Pienso que has progresado mucho –

- Para mí, nada – respondió Nicolás.

Todos nos quedamos impresionados con lo que vimos. Tenía ganas de acercarme a él pero preferiría esperar más. No quería dar sorpresa a ellos.

- Con respeto a lo ocurrido en el fuerte… me parece que dos de mis compañeras estuvieron ahí – comentó Nicolás – Me parece que la chica forzuda esa debe ser la morocha –

- ¿Qué morocha? – Preguntó Benthor - ¿Es linda?

- Bueno si, pero mira si ella tiene novio – Respondió Nicolás – estaré en problemas pero le romperé la cara con un solo golpe al novio

- Parece que te gusta. Nico está enamorado, Nico está enamorado, Nico está enamorado – tatareó el mono.

- ¡Pará Benthor! ¡Ya es suficiente! – gritó Nicolás.

- Perdón vientito – perdonó el mono.

- Bueno me voy a clase. Andá a mi habitación y tratá que nadie te vea – dijo Nicolá. Se fueron hacia el colegio, Nicolás a clase y el mono a la nueva habitación del chico.

Miré la hora de mi reloj era hora de ir a clase. Salimos del bosque, llegamos a la clase de química y Yumi se fue a su aula.

Ahora no sé en qué pensar, ese chico sabe que Aelita y yo estuvimos en el fuerte. Y tal vez mis secretos.


	14. El cazador

**Emilia**  
Capítulo 14: El cazador

**Academia Kadick, ****Sceaux****, Francia**

Estábamos todos tranquilos en historia con el profesor Francis. Por lo que vemos nunca dijo su verdadero apellido y nos acostumbramos a decir su nombre de pila. Comenzó a ser el favorito de todos por su buen carácter y a veces divertido depende de su humor.

Estábamos viendo la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Y vimos una peli, por supuesto en francés, sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

A mí me interesaba la peli y a mi novio menos. Andy estaba escondido conmigo en forma de un pequeño gatito naranja. Y encima al lado de Aelita que sabía nuestro secreto.

Aunque no entendíamos casi nada hacíamos un gran esfuerzo para entender ya que tuvimos la mala suerte de que iba sin subtítulos. Cuando me pierdo de algo Aelita me lo decía o los demás de mi grupo.

Me comenzó a entrar el sueño y me quedé dormida

Estaba en el bosque de Kadick algo me estaba persiguiendo, no sabía que era, no podía mirar por más que quisiera.

Dos árboles me cerraron el paso, yo temblaba de miedo y Andy, en forma de lince rojo, gruñía mostrando sus dientes furioso para que se fuera.

Una sombra se acercó con una especie de daga. Pensé que era Missingno, pero no. Era un hombre adulto vestido de cowboy de tonos azules y su gran gorro azul tapaba su cara. Al lado suyo había una tigresa dientes de sable gigante hembra.

Me sentí muy débil.

- Por fin te tengo, niña dragón – gritó triunfante el hombre – Por fin te cazaré para el amo…-

Algo lo interrumpió, Minotauro un gran de 2, 50 metros, de pelaje marrón y cuernos de plata, apareció en el acto deteniendo su movimiento.

El Minotauro dio un golpe a la mano del cazador.

- ¡Aria! – el cazador gritó a la tigresa, que era su daimonion. – Huyamos… -

La tigresa dientes de sable se transformó en una gran fénix gigante, rodeando a su compañero con sus alas brillantes y violentas del color del rubí, y huyeron hacia el cielo.

"Gracias Minos" pensé "Llegaste justo a tiempo"

Lo besé y el sueño terminó.

Me desperté sobresaltada, ya habían terminado todos de ver la película. Mis amigos me estaban mirando.

Me di cuenta que me había desmayado.

Sentí miedo que la pesadilla se volviera realidad y si lo fuera que alguien llegara a tiempo para detener al extraño cazador y a su daimonion.

Me fui a la cafetería tranquilamente olvidándome de todo aunque la duda del sueño crecía cada vez más en mí y en Andy.

A la noche soñé lo mismo, se repetía una y otra vez sin parar, como un huracán sin control. Cada vez que se repetía era más fuerte el sentimiento y más preocupada estaba.

Cada vez sentía que era más real.

¿Qué quería de mí ese cazador? ¿Trabajará para Missingno?

Me olvidé del repetitivo sueño y me dormí otra vez, esta vez sin pesadillas.

Llegó el nuevo día. Otra vez teníamos historia, a primera hora.

Francis tomó a todos inclusive a los que necesitaban nota para que cuenten sobre lo que se acuerdan sobre la película y como lo relacionan con el tema.

A mi decidió que fuese una excepción y me dio el DVD para lo viera.

Estábamos por la mitad de la hora, cuando escuchamos un ruido de pasos silenciosos y violentos.

Eran de pasos. Venían del pasillo.

Comencé a sentir la atmósfera del sueño, presentía que mi pesadilla estaba viniendo para acá.

Entonces vi la figura del hombre con el sombrero. Y entró, con su daimonion a su lado.

Antes que alguien hiciera movimiento alguno, el primero en entrar en si acerca de la situación fue el profesor.

- ¿Rufus? ¿Aria? ¡Qué hacen aquí! Huelo que no están en buenas manos – Profirió el profesor – Parece que ustedes no están de nuestro lado –

Todos estábamos boquiabierto ¿a quién estará mencionando?

- ¿Parece que Zaira no sale de su escondite? Qué cobarde qué eres tú vieja amiga – siseó la tigresa dientes de sable – Sal de ahí daimonion del tío de los cuatro niños

- ¡Basta Aria! ¿Qué te sucedió en tu cabeza? ¿No éramos buenas amigas? – gritó una figura que apareció de la nada, era una pantera nebulosa de color plata

Todos no dejamos tener los ojos como platos por la extraña situación.

- Encima molesté a tu sobrinita en sueños – dijo el cazador y me señaló a mí – pero este Minotauro – señaló a Minos – no me dejaba conseguir mi objetivo hasta que tu sobrinita despertó – terminó señalándome

- Basta Rufus de señalar a mi sobrina con tu cetro – gritó enojado el profesor Francis – Lárguense los dos -

Tenía unas grandes ganas de salir y huir.

- Huelo algo extraño, una luz va a tapar este momento – presintió el cazador

- Si y viene de otro mundo, ¡Es hora de volver al pasado! – gritó Francis y una gran luz blanca Se avecinó hacia todos nosotros –

- ¡NOOOO…! – fue la última voz que escuché, viniendo del cazador mirando a mí, y me levanté triunfante de la silla, librada del encantamiento.

Volvimos al pasado, volviendo al día anterior. Presentí que nadie recordaba nada. Francis, Zaira, Andy y yo éramos los únicos que recordábamos de lo ocurrido.

Ahora no sé en qué pensar esta vez. Presiento que cada vez estoy más cerca de averiguar qué cosa realmente soy yo.


	15. El portal

**Emilia**  
Capítulo 15: El portal

**Academia Kadick, Sceaux, Francia**

Estábamos yo y Andy mirando televisión en el cuarto de recreo mientras Minos y Ulrich jugaban al ping-pong. Aelita y Yumi estaban charlando por ahí y Jeremie estaba ayudando a Odd con la tarea y explicándole cosas para la prueba que se venía.

Andy y yo estábamos tan atentos a lo que mirábamos cuando justo se apagó la televisión de repente. Al cabo de 2 minutos se apagaron las luces.

Yo grité ya que tengo miedo a la oscuridad, cerré los ojos y salimos todos corriendo.

Era de día y todo el Kadick estaba con las luces apagadas y encima la cafetería.

Todos estaban reunidos en el patio cuando vimos aparecer del techo 6 aves extrañas emitiendo un chirrido insoportable.

Las aves volaron hacia nosotros y todos nos apartamos y las 6 aves aterrizaron emitiendo otro chirrido insoportable.

No sé cómo las aves enrollaron su cola como un cono dejando al descubierto un gran agujón de plata y salieron garras de sus alas.

Sentí mucho miedo y decidí correr con las personas que estaban más cerca de mí: Aelita y Yumi.

Andy, Yumi, Aelita y yo corrimos hasta la Ermita dejando a los demás atrás, paralizados sin poder moverse mientras las aves nos perseguían.

Entramos a la casa y corrimos hasta la habitación de Aelita.

Nos llevamos una gran sorpresa ahí: estaba mi vehículo, materializado en la Tierra en forma de un avión pequeño.

Nos subimos a él sin pensarlo dos veces y justo entrabamos todos, me senté en el volante y tomé el mando del avión plateado.

Miré hacia atrás, estaban las aves viniendo hacia nosotros y nos disparaban rayos láser.

Traté de esquivar los disparos gracias a mi gran sensibilidad.

Estábamos a la altura del Kadick cuando uno de esos láseres impactó en mi avión, que comenzó a caer repentinamente en picado dando vueltas sin parar.

Aterrizó en el suelo sin explotar ni nada aunque salía humo y salimos de él.

Las aves aterrizaron al mismo tiempo en el suelo y al uníosolo emitieron un gemido triunfante.

Miré hacia el bosque de Kadick.

Un gran agujero se abrió ante mis ojos, parecía un agujero negro azabache.

El gran remolino comenzó a arrastrarnos: A mí, Aelita, Yumi y Andy. Tratamos de agarrarnos como pudimos con los árboles que había a nuestro alrededor

Mi avión entró en el portal succionado.

La fuerza del remolino aumentó.

No había escapatoria.

Tuvimos que soltarnos y nos agarramos todos de la mano.

Tardaron 5 minutos en arrastrarnos a todos hasta que se cerró dejando al resto del grupo en el otro lado, en Kadick.

Ahora no sabemos a dónde vamos a dirigirnos.

Lo último que escuchamos al cerrarse fue un nuevo chirrido, esta vez desafiante, de las extrañas aves, que estaban en el otro lado del Kadick.


	16. Persecución en Buenos Aires

**Emilia**  
Capítulo 16: Persecución en Buenos Aires

**Kadick, Sceaux, Francia**

Ahora no sabemos a dónde vamos a dirigirnos.

Lo último que escuchamos al cerrarse fue un nuevo chirrido, esta vez desafiante, de las extrañas aves, que estaban en el otro lado del Kadick.

…

"¿Dónde estamos?" pensé mientras comencé a abrir mis ojos.

Andy estaba a mi lado muy cerca de mí y detrás de ellas estaban Aelita y Yumi.

Estábamos en un callejón sin salida. A un lado estaba mi avión que seguía echando humo.

"Si tuviésemos una camioneta…" pensé y al abrir los ojos, mi avión se convirtió para mi sorpresa en una camioneta de color plateado y con los dibujos del gran dragón azul, esta vez unos chinos, uno en cada lado.

"Parece que mi vehículo hace mis deseos realidad" pensé, estaba en lo cierto, para eso estaba diseñado pero ¿quién lo habrá hecho? Jeremie no pudo haber sido ya que no sabía nada de él, de haber sido Lucio o Nicolás.

Me volví en sí y me levante apoyándome en la pared. Mis amigas ya estaban levantadas y entramos en mi camioneta plateada.

La camioneta era grande casi como para que entre una familia de ocho personas.

Decidí arrancar pero en un primer momento decidí que Yumi tomara el volante ya que yo no tenía aún el permiso para conducir y yo me sentara en el asiento del acompañante y Aelita detrás.

Salimos del callejón y pasamos por unas calles más hasta llegar a una gran avenida.

Miré hacia las ventanillas y me quedé sorprendida: había un gran obelisco blanco frente a nuestros ojos y un gran cartel que decía: Plaza República

Me quedé dura, ya adiviné dónde estamos y en un país lejos de Francia: Estábamos en Buenos Aires, la capital de Argentina. En esta ciudad nací yo.

Avanzamos unos tramos largos, casi alejándonos del obelisco.

Escuchamos un estridente ruido, miré a los espejos retrovisores: eran las aves, ahora son 7.

Las aves comenzaron a dispararnos y la gente comenzó a huir de la gran avenida.

Sentí una adrenalina sin precedentes.

Avanzamos rápido hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida y mi camioneta se convirtió en un avión plateado aerodinámico despegando hacia arriba, hacia los techos mientras las 7 aves nos perseguían detrás.

Volamos un poco hasta que decidimos aterrizar en un techo de algún edificio. Bajamos de ahí y las 7 aves nos rodearon a los 4.

Andy se convirtió en un rinoceronte gigante para embestir a las aves aunque parecía inútil ya que éstas tenían buenos reflejos, pero servía para distraerlas.

Miré hacia atrás había unos caños de un gran cartel e hice que en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, el cartel comenzara a caer sobre nuestras cabezas.

Agarre a las chicas a gran velocidad y Andy convirtiéndose en un chita macho esquivando el gran cartel que terminó aplastando a 4 de las 7 aves.

Quedaron restos del derrumbe unos caños y unos abanicos de metal. Yumi agarró los abanicos y Aelita 2 de los caños.

La japonesa comenzó a tirar varios de sus abanicos destruyendo a una de las aves.

Mi amiga de pelo rosa golpeó como podía los caños a las patas de un ave y Andy embistió al ave fuertemente en la panza, transformado en un rinoceronte, frente a los ojos verdes de Aelita.

Ahora quedaba una, tenía unas ganas de acabar con el última. El ave giró para otro lado y voló alejándose de nosotros.

Tenía unas ganas de matarla a sangre fría por lo de mis padres.

Tenía unas ganas de volar y destruir al ave rara que quedaba pero no quería dejar solas a mis amigas y presentía que esa ave de una forma u otra no iba informar nada a su amo. Pero ya era tarde, había escapado.

Escuchamos un gran chirrido, un gran agujero negro se abrió frente a nuestros ojos.

Sentimos un gran tirón del agujero, y nos arrastró a nosotras , a mi daimonion y a mi vehículo hacia dentro del agujero, hacia otro lugar.

Espero que regresemos a Francia.

Continuará…


	17. El secreto de Francis

**Emilia**  
Capítulo 17: El secreto de Francis

**Kadick, Sceaux, Francia**

Llegamos al otro lado, abrí los ojos y miré a mí alrededor. Estábamos por fin en Francia

Yumi y Aelita nos miraron a mí y a Andy. Nada había cambiado. Fuimos al colegio no había nadie, deberían estar todos en clases y preocupados por nosotros. Mejor dicho de las tres ya que Andy usa ahora mucho el camuflaje transformándose en camaleón para pasar desapercibido ya que ahora es corpóreo y visible a vista de todos.

Llegamos a clase, estaban en Biología y Yumi se fue por su lado.

- ¿Dónde se han metido? – Dijo el profesor, que para sorpresa de los 4 era Francis, entonces debería estar ejerciendo como suplente del profesor de Biología – Espero que no se hayan quedado dormidas o algo así, ¿no? – Presentía en su mirada de que de algo sabía lo que ocurrió en mi país o me lo estaba imaginando.

Aelita y yo nos sentamos juntas en nuestros bancos sin decir nada. Decidí, a favor de mi daimonion, en pensamientos, hablar con el profesor acerca de esto, ya que habíamos visto al suyo, Zaira, su leopardo de las nieves.

Terminó la clase y todos se fueron excepto Aelita y yo, justo al rato Yumi se unió a nosotras al vernos solas frente al profesor.

- Bien, ¿de qué quieren hablar niñas? – Preguntó el profesor con mirada inquietante y misteriosa.

- Bueno estábamos en el recreo…

_Un gran agujero se abrió ante mis ojos, parecía un agujero negro azabache._

_El gran remolino comenzó a arrastrarnos: A mí, Aelita, Yumi y Andy. Tratamos de agarrarnos como pudimos con los árboles que había a nuestro alrededor_

_Mi avión entró en el portal succionado._

_La fuerza del remolino aumentó._

_No había escapatoria._

_Tuvimos que soltarnos y nos agarramos todos de la mano._

_Tardaron 5 minutos en arrastrarnos a todos hasta que se cerró dejando al resto del grupo en el otro lado, en Kadick._

_Ahora no sabemos a dónde vamos a dirigirnos._

_Lo último que escuchamos al cerrarse fue un nuevo chirrido, esta vez desafiante, de las extrañas aves, que estaban en el otro lado del Kadick…_

_Todo lo otro en el capítulo 16: Persecución en Buenos Aires_

- Qué cuento de lo más interesante, curioso muy curioso – respondió el profesor al terminar de oír nuestro cuento – Me parece que tendrán que tener cuidado… supongo que el que este detrás de esto quiere a las tres y seguro se va sumar alguien más… debe ser alguien ágil como un gato y chistoso como un payaso – Terminó Francis.

- ¿¡¿¡Odd! – inquirimos las tres al uníoslo

- Si su nombre lo dice todo… ¿no? Odd significa _extraño _en inglés, aunque parezca humano ¿quién tendría la apariencia de un animal en un paraíso fantástico, lleno de monstruos como Lyoko? – Afirmó el profesor – Además las características de ustedes cuatro dicen todo, aunque tú Yumi –siguió mientras clavaba su mirada en la japonesa - parezcas la menos involucrada en esto pero nada es lo que parece, todo es mera ilusión. Hay cosas de mi verdadera mitología está en la suya, Yumi. – Se dirigió a Aelita – Aelita, Aelita, lindo nombre ¿no?, es ruso ¿cierto?

Sabes Aelita que tu nombre venía de una película _Aelita, la princesa de Marte_, película muda que en mi lugar, mi mundo por así decirlo, pudieron que tenga sus verdaderas voces sacando la acústica de la película. La Aelita de la película era una alienígena, justo como lo eres tu – Aelita se sorprendió – No te sorprendas, es la verdad, tu madre es alienígena. Tal palo tal astilla, eres inteligente como tu padre en los dos mundos y tienes los poderes de tu madre en Lyoko, o casi. Aunque no lo creas yo fui amigo de Waldo solo por un tiempo, de ahí me enteré de su proyecto o sea de Lyoko, hasta que me enteré qué ibas a nacer tú.

Emilia… aunque no lo crean – puso su mano en mi hombro – ella es mi sobrina, esa cosa o lo que sea que fuese quiere a mi sobrina por sus habilidades que también las tengo yo – prendió su otra mano, la libre, con fuego en segundo - Ella es la más valiosa, es con ella la que despertó sus habilidades y más tarde, casi al mismo tiempo, la de los demás niños, o sea Nicolás, Lucio y falta alguien más, que va a venir pronto.

- ¿Qué hay de Andy? – pregunté y Andy se apareció en su forma de camaleón transformándose en un águila sobre mi hombro.

- Andy es un daimonion igual que mi Zaira – de la nada apareció la leopardo de las nieves – Es algo muy difícil de explicar, algunos dicen que los daimonion son la sombra o Doppelganger, que es un término alemán, un doble malévolo; pero los daimonions son lo contrario. Así que descartaron la idea en mi mundo.

- Cuando hablas de _tú_ mundo… ¿quieres decir que soy un alienígena o algo por el estilo? – inquirí y Francis se quedó callado.

- Niños ya es tarde ya tienen que irse – dijo el profesor al mirar su reloj y nos echó del aula dejándonos a los cuatros afuera.

Tenía un montón de dudas que no me cerraban: ¿Por qué querían ahora a Odd?; Si fuera extraterrestre con apariencia humana, ¿cómo habré llegado aquí?; Me acordé de Cristal, mi amiga de cristal y de nuestro "intercambio", eso no me cerraba; ¿Yumi tiene alguna relación en serio con esto? ¿Qué quiso decir con las mitologías?, ¿Será verdad que Francis es mi tío y que además sea un viajero del tiempo?; ¿Por qué habrá mencionado a Nicolás y a Lucio? ¿Quién será la persona que falta? ¿Qué elemento tendrá Lucio?


	18. El Thanator

**Emilia**  
Capítulo 18: El Thanator

**Kadick, Sceaux, Francia**

Estábamos todos en la clase de lengua escuchando a la profesora cuando justo tocó la campana y nos fuimos corriendo al recreo.

Me senté con mi grupo en uno de esos tantos bancos en frente al bosque del colegio. Presentí oír un rugido bajo de las profundidades del bosque pero no le hice caso.

Sentí ver una estrella fugaz del cielo con claridad, ¿Una estrella fugaz a estas horas del día?. Me parecía extraño y lo tomé como una ilusión óptica.

Pasaron unos minutos, me comenzó a darme sueño y casi me duermo sino hubiera sido por un grito proveniente del aula de mis hermanas.

Todo el mundo se puso alerta y una pared se rompió revelando entre los escombros un lagarto marrón de cuatro ojos dorados sacado de una película de ciencia ficción con un símbolo en la frente, el XANA. Era específicamente un Thanator

El lagarto tenía a mis hermanas en la boca, qué estaban gritando sin parar asustadas. Minos que estaba detrás de mí se dispuso a tratar de quitárselas de la boca y se fue directo al bosque. En pocos segundos, un gran minotauro marrón de ojos dorados emergió del bosque.

"_Minos, por fin"_ pensé

El minotauro le dio una bofetada al Thanator, noqueándolo, y pudo rescatar a mis hermanas. El lagarto se puso de pie y rugió directo a… Aelita.

El gran lagarto me miró con furia con esos ojos del color del sol. Por la frente pude deducir que XANA lo estaba poseyendo.

La laptop de Jeremie no paraba de pitar, mi novio iba a ir directo a la fábrica pero unos extraños arboles lo agarraron con sus ramas quedando atrapado.

Miré hacia al bosque yendo directo a la fábrica pero me choque con un chico que formaba parte un. Eran dos chicos y una chica.

La chica era de pelo, con cola de caballo rojo y de ojos verdes como yo; vestida con un sueter rojo y unos pantalones casi negros.

Unos de los chicos era grandote y tenía pelo y ojos negros vestido con una remera blanca y una camisa celeste arriba, y unos pantalones negros.

El chico con el que me choqué tenía pelo marrón y ojos verdes, estaba vestido con una remera negra y una campera verde con una raya blanca con un diez negro dentro. Y Tenía un extraño reloj en la mano izquierda.

- Perdón – se disculpó el chico de pelo marrón y se dirigió a los demás del trío – Tenemos que agarrar a ese lagarto –

- ¿Lo estaban persiguiendo al lagarto poseído por…? – Pregunté casi iba a terminar la frase si no me hubiera acordado que esos chicos no saben nada de XANA.

- Bueno, si – respondió la chica y se dirigió al de pelo marrón – Ben, ¿por qué no proteges a esta niña si la cosa viene por nosotros?.

- Bueno, ok – respondió Ben algo disgustado y nos separamos.

Finalmente ya estaban lejos.

- Para qué será que te proteja, ¿eh? – Se preguntó Ben y al rato se dirigió hacia mí - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? El mío es Ben.

- Aelita, tenemos que ir a un lugar para detener al lagarto – respondí – tenemos que ir a unas alcantarillas -

- Si eso quieres… – afirmó Ben y sorpresivamente el chico pulsó su mano al reloj y una aureola verde lo rodeó.

El brillo se terminó y un gran velociraptor azul de ojos verdes, con un casco y con un extraño símbolo de una cruz en el pecho, sustituyó a Ben.

- ¡XLR8! – Gritó el dinosaurio, tenía una voz algo diferente, el casco se movió dejando al descubierta su cara y me miró a mí - ¿Subes? No te preocupes, sigo siendo Ben - Terminó mientras me sonreía.

Asentí y me subí a él. El dinosaurio largó a toda velocidad. No sé cómo el dinosaurio frenó justo en la puerta a las alcantarillas que iban directo a la fábrica.

- ¿Hay que bajar por aquí? – preguntó Ben curioso mientras comencé a bajar por las escaleras. Asentí y ya estaba en las alcantarillas y el dinosaurio saltó hacia dentro. Por fin pude apreciar unas ruedas en lugar de pies que era seguro lo que lo hacía mover rápido. – Parece que hay agua, justo un buen lugar para correr – afirmó y me agarró con sus brazos azules.

El dinosaurio saltó hacia el agua y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad mientras yo le indicaba a dónde debíamos ir.

Justo chocaba con las barras de la fábrica pero el salto hacia el piso saliendo del agua aterrizando frente a las escaleras que dirigían finalmente a la fábrica, ahí deduje que tenía buenos reflejos.

Subimos las escaleras y miramos hacia la fábrica.

**Fábrica, Sceaux, Francia**

- ¿Es aquí donde tenemos que ir? – preguntó Ben y le asentí, y a los pocos minutos otro brillo lo rodeo volvió a ser como era antes – Mierda, se terminó el tiempo – Se enojó Ben a sí mismo.

Corrimos hacia la entrada de la fábrica y salté sobre la soga para ir hacia el ascensor, Ben me siguió. Una vez que estábamos los dos en piso nos metimos en el ascensor teclee el código y bajamos a la sala de control.

La gran sala seguía siendo la misma, el holograma del mapa de Lyoko con la computadora en la que Jeremie nos avisa de todo delante del holograma.

Me senté en la silla y divise una caja en el teclado, no dudé en abrirla.

La abrí dentro había 8 pulseras: 4 tenían el símbolo de Xana y las otras 4 tenían los 4 elementos: Tierra, Fuego, Agua y Aire.

Las 4 primeras pulseras eran de los siguientes colores: rosa, con dos alas; violeta, con la cara de un gato; naranja, con dos katanas; y roja, con un abanico. Entonces me di cuenta a quién representaban, la rosa, a mí; la violeta, a Odd; la naranja, a Ulrich y la roja a Yumi.

Me fijé las otras 4: la que tenía el grabado del fuego tenía un dragón plateado de ojos azules, la de la tierra tenía una pantera, la del aire tenía un águila y la del agua tenía una sirena montada en una extraña criatura.

Ben miró la pulsera del agua, parecía recordarle algo

- Ese monstruo del que está montado la sirena, me hacer acordar al krakken alienígena que conocí cuando tenía 10 años - recordó Ben.

No sé cómo, las pulseras levitaron emitiendo un brillo alrededor de ellas des respectivos colores. Todas se fueron como fantasmas y quedaba la rosa.

La pulsera se lanzó hacia mí aterrizando en mi muñeca derecha. No me lo podía quitar.

Ahora no teníamos remedio de eso y teníamos que ir ya a Lyoko.

- ¿Me acompañas? – Le pregunté a Ben

- Sí, claro – respondió mientras yo estaba configurando la virtualización.

- Vamos – Lo agarré y bajamos a la sala de los escáneres por las escaleras que había en un rincón de la sala.

- ¿Y esto? – Preguntó Ben al ver la gran sala dorada mientras bajaba

- Entra en uno de esos – Le dije y él entro en el escáner del medio y yo entré en de la izquierda.

Sentí un viento y una luz cegadora. Pasaron 5 minutos, ahora un cosquilleo recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Cuando el cosquilleo terminó de pasar por mi cabeza miré hacia abajo, estábamos en el sector del desierto.

**Sector del desierto, Lyoko**

Ahora arribamos en el sector de color naranja. Ben miró sorprendido su alrededor mientras trataba de ver dónde estaría la torre. La encontré, estaba a 10 Km de aquí.

Ben siguió mi mirada y miró a su extraño reloj y al final a mí

- ¿Quieres que te lleve de vuelta, pero a esa rara torre? – Preguntó Ben y yo asentí.

Ben pulsó su reloj otra vez, pero en vez convertirse en ese dinosaurio azul, se convirtió en una extraña criatura en forma de pelota amarilla, que también tenía esa cruz en el pecho.

- ¿Cannonbalt? ¡Quería ser XLR8! – Se miraba Ben, tenía una voz grave ahora, y me miró – Bueno me da lo mismo porque te puedo llevarte – La gran criatura se lanzó hacia mí y me envolvió, y sentí que Ben estaba tratando de convertirse en una pelota o algo así.

Sentí el movimiento de mi amigo, rodaba como una pelota mientras yo estaba en suspensión rodeada por su cuerpo blanco.

Pasaron 30 minutos y sentí que paró y mi amigo se enderezó dejándome caer en el suelo.

Ahora estábamos enfrente de la torre rodeada de un aureola roja. Había unos cangrejos custodiándola.

- ¡Es hora de ser Humungosario! – Gritó ben pulsó la cruz de su pecho y vi cómo se transformaba en un gran dinosaurio marrón bípedo y con la característica cruz. – ¡Humugosaurio! – Gritó Ben al terminar su transformación y se dirigió hacia los cangrejos para distraerlos mientras yo corría hacia la torre.

Me detuve un rato para ver a mi amigo en acción, vi como daba puñetazos a esos dos cangrejos y los destruyó sin golpear el símbolo de XANA que tenían en su espalda. De ahí entre a la torre, me elevé hacia la parte de arriba de la torre y tecleé el CODE LYOKO y salí de la torre.

Ben seguía en la forma del dinosaurio. Esperamos unos minutos, la vuelta al pasado no funcionaba.

- ¿Para qué seguimos aquí? – Preguntó el dinosaurio - ¡Quiero salir! – Entonces unos extractos de dato rodearon a él, desvirtualizándolo. Hice lo mismo, pero a mi voluntad ya que podíamos salir de Lyoko cuando queríamos.

**Fabrica, Sceaux,Francia**

Pasaron unos minutos, la puerta del escáner se abrió y salí, ahí estaba Ben en su forma humana.

- Parece que me volvió a la normalidad – dijo Ben y pulsó otra vez el reloj pero en vez de convertirse en XLR8 o en ese Humungosaurio se transformó en un tigre bípedo de ojos verdes – ¿Rath? Parece que no te podré llevarte esta vez – Terminó dirigiéndose a mí.

Tomé mi patinete y el tigre me seguía corriendo como podía hasta que llegamos a las escaleras y subimos otra vez, hacia el bosque del colegio. Corrimos otra vez hasta que llegamos al patio.

**Kadick, Sceaux, Francia**

El lagarto seguía atacando, sin el símbolo de XANA. Estaba vez atacaba por instinto.

Todos esquivaban como podían del lagarto. Odd miró a Ben, transformado y se quedó en shock, mirando a la nada. No se movía, era como una estatua, inmóvil en su sitio.

Todos seguíamos esquivando menos los amigos de Ben que estaban peleando con el lagarto, vi algo en el lagarto, le estaba faltando aire y cuando justo iba a desplomarse un gran agujero negro lo absorbió regresándolo a dónde debería estar.

Una luz blanca comenzó a rodear el Kadick, la vuelta al pasado ha comenzado…

Mientras tanto luego de la vuelta al pasado en la otra punta del mundo, en Australia…

Una niña de 13 años de pelo pelirrojo sentada que miraba un gran tanque en un acuario en la noche. Un brillo pobló el lugar desde el cielo nocturno y una pulsera azul aterrizó frente a la niña. La chica de pelo rojo extendió su brazo derecho y la pulsera se aferró a su muñeca.

- Es la hora, Friggan, nos han llamado – Afirmó la niña levantándose y unos grandes ojos azules del tamaño de esta niña sentada la miraron desde la oscuridad

- Ya sé que dejaremos Sídney, Friggan, oh vamos no te pongas triste mi krakencito – Dijo al ver los ojos azules tristes, el kraken se vio a poca luz que había, apreciándose su cabeza casi de una fiera y unos grandes tentáculos de los costados de su boca, del tamaño de la cabeza de la niña, la acariciaron y ella se rió por las cosquillas que le daba su amigo.

En un rincón sus padres observaban tristes a su hija y a su amigo, sabiendo que iban a partir.

Lo último que se escuchó en el ambiente fue el nombre de la niña de la boca del kraken: _Maérie_.


	19. Un gato anda suelto

**Emilia**  
Capítulo 19: Un gato anda suelto

**Kadick, Sceaux, Francia**

Pasaron dos días de lo de ese pobre Thanator

Estaba mirando la tele, era de noche con la luna llena brillando afuera en el cielo. Mi daimonion estaba durmiendo entre mis pies como un pequeño gato naranja.

Pasaron las noticias, algo atormentaba la ciudad. En los títulos decía en francés:

"_Gato gigante aterroriza Sceaux_

_Policías tratan de detener al extraño gato de pelaje violeta."_

Veía como un extraño gato gigante, se veía re-difuso, esquivaba todo con acrobacias, me hacía recordar a alguien Odd, por sus movimientos. Descarté la posibilidad ya que ese parecía un gato alienígena, no un hombre gato.

Apagué la tele olvidándome de lo que había visto y me fui a mi habitación agarrando a Andy en mis brazos, que seguía durmiendo como si nada.

Ahora era un nuevo día, abrí los ojos. Andy seguía dormido, siendo el mismo gato naranja de anoche que lo hacía parecer a Crookshanks, el gato de Hermione de Harry Potter, pero más delgado y no con la típica cara aplastada.

Sus gatos ocres se abrieron y Andy saltó hacia mi cama.

"_Buenos días_" pensó Andy moviendo felizmente la cola y yo hice lo mismo

Me cambie y me iba a ir rumbo a clase cuando vi que Aelita seguía dormida.

Andy saltó a la cama de ella y puso la punta de su cola cerca de la nariz para que se despierte y ella se despertó sobresaltada y los dos comenzamos a reír y yo me fui corriendo para que Ae no se dé cuenta de nuestra "broma" y Andy me siguió convertido en un Martín pescador, con los mismos colores del techo del pasillo para mimetizarse.

Seguí corriendo legando al aula de clase y me senté en el banco de siempre, esperando a mi amiga. Aelita llegó por fin y casi le ponían ausente. Estaba cambiada y todo y lo único que se olvidó fue ponerse los zapatos.

Pasó el día, todo normal hasta llegar a la noche.

Ahora estaba sentada en mi cama leyendo un libro en francés junto con Andy, Aelita estaba durmiendo, cuando escuché unos extraños ruidos y miré al techo. Venía de la habitación de Odd y Ulrich. Miré por la ventana, y me puse a mirar la luna, que era una bonita luna llena.

Pero una figura pasó delante de mis ojos cayendo al piso. Solo pude ver sus ojos, de color violeta. Vi como la figura cayó al piso, ahora vi lo que realmente era: el gato violeta.

Busqué muchas cosas entre ellas una linterna. Andy se convirtió en un águila pequeña y se posó en mi hombro. Desperté a Aelita y la agarré llevándola afuera.

Ahora estábamos en el patio.

- ¿Para qué me despertaste Emi? – me preguntó Aelita

- Me parece que por aquí hay algo suelto – susurré y nos fuimos corriendo a la ciudad.

Corrimos unas cuadras hasta que escuchamos unos gritos y un gran sonido entre un maúllo y un rugido. Nos escondimos en una pared miramos hacia al otro lado: la escena era impactante.

Había un gran gato violeta claro con rayas aún más oscuras, su pecho y los dedos de sus pies eran blancos, casi como la nieve; en su cabeza, entre sus dos orejas de gato tenía una especie de cabello rubio con una mancha violeta y sus ojos eran violetas.

Lo primero que se me vino a la mente era Odd. Entonces trepé la pared en donde nos escondíamos a gran velocidad hasta llegar al techo, que era una tienda de techo bajo, y me transformé rápido en mi forma de lobo plateado y me lancé contra el gato alienígena. Andy comenzó a sobrevolar el cielo mirando la escena.

Entre las personas asustadas había reporteros y comenzaron a filmar la escena.

El gato comenzó a darme golpes y yo los esquivaba a gran velocidad sin que él pudiera tocarme. El gato aulló y la luna brilló más un aura violeta y siniestra comenzó a rodearlo y él se tapaba los ojos agonizándose. El aura se fue y con los ojos cerrados me dirigió una sonrisa macabra que me impresionó, abrió sus ojos, el símbolo de XANA en rojo estaba en sus ojos con un fondo violeta fuerte.

El gato aulló de una forma muy aguda y comenzó a darme golpes, esta vez aún más rápidos y certeros y ahora casi no los podía evadirlos. El gato me agarró del cuello comenzó a ahorcarme, no sentía el ahorco y sentía que no me apretaba nada y él apretó aún más sus puños y no lo lograba. El hizo salir de sus puños unas grandes garras de color violeta, una en cada mano para ahorcarme aún más y seguía sin lograrlo. Ahora comencé a sentir que era invencible.

Entonces el gato sacudió mi cuello, se oyó un crujido muy agudo, partió mi cuello pero había algo extraño: seguía viva como si nada aunque con el cuello roto. El gato huyó creyendo que estaba muerta. Entonces comencé a sentir algo en cuello, era como di estaba uniendo y recomponiéndose. Al final se terminó la sensación, era como si nunca me hizo eso.

Sentí un rugido el gato me sorprendió pero antes que me tocara, una bola de energía lo mandó lejos. Aelita corrió hacia mí, estaba con su traje de Lyoko y me sonrió.

Entre el polvo que había en el aire surgió el gato caminando hacia nosotras de manera desafiante.

- Odd, ¡pará! – gritó Aelita y el gato se paró en seco.

- No creas en lo que dicen, gato, obedéceme, niño alienígena – una voz siniestra salió del gato cubriéndolo con un aura violeta y el gato comenzó a llorar agonizado.

Lo que yo pensaba se cumplió: Odd era el gato alienígena.

Entonces se comenzó a alzarse el sol, era el amanecer. El gato Odd huyó a un callejón mientras el aura violeta comenzó a abandonarlo. Decidimos seguirlo hasta llegar a un callejón. Ahí estaba Odd como humano con su pijama puesto temblando de frío.

Lo agarré con mi hocico el pijama de Odd sacudiéndolo hasta que Odd cayó en mi lomo, ya dormido. Aelita se subió tratando de sostener a Odd y nos largamos hacia el Kadick mientras el sol se alzaba frente a nosotros.


	20. El verdadero rostro de Benthor

**Emilia**  
Capítulo 20: El verdadero rostro de Benthor

Dejamos a Odd en su habitación y Ulrich seguía dormido como si nada, encima tenía tapones en sus oídos para no escuchar nada, así que él no se dio cuenta de la salida descontrolada de Odd a la ciudad.

Y entonces fuimos a nuestras habitaciones me des transformé y me dormí teniendo mi piyama puesto y abrazando a Andy.

Llegó la hora el despertador sonó. Me sobresalté al igual que Aelita y veía en ella algo de cansancio por lo de anoche pero yo no sentía cansancio como si nada, pero había algo en mi amiga de pelo rosa que me llamó la atención: tenía su piyama puesto pero cuando me iba a dormir ella tenía su traje de Lyoko puesto. ¿Cómo logró volver a como estaba antes? ¿Fue a la fábrica? ¿Y sin decirme nada?

Dejé de lado todas mis dudas y me cambié muy tranquila mientras Andy, en forma de margay, miraba el cielo despejado la ventana de la habitación sin mirar a las dos.

Lo llamé y él saltó hacia mi hombro transformándose en un camaleón para así poder esconderse con su capacidad de camuflaje.

Llegamos y pasó el día y nos juntamos todos a la hora del almuerzo.

Vi que estábamos todos tranquilos menos Nicolás, parecía preocupado.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – pregunte y sus ojos claros como el viento se posaron en mí, presentía una gran preocupación en él.

- No veo a Benthor de hace 2 días – respondió tembloroso y todo el grupo se fijó en él – presiento que alguien lo haya secuestrado o algo peor, es mi mejor amigo –

Seguí mirándolo preocupada.

- Veo que tu mirada me dice algo… quieres saber de mi historia ¿no? – Preguntó el rubio del aire y yo asentí para sorpresa de todos – Será mejor que vayamos todos a algún lugar privado, donde nadie nos moleste – el ruso se levantó resignado y todos le seguimos y todos los demás de la cafetería fijaron sus miradas en él.

Mientras me iba, escuché un susurro, venía de Sissi, la hija del director, y sus tontos compañeros Herb y Nicholas.

- Vamos a seguirlos – susurró la Sissi a sus amigos.

Entonces seguimos a Nicolás, paramos hacia las alcantarillas: íbamos a ir a la fábrica sin saber que alguien nos seguía.

- Para mí sería adecuado ir a la Hermita – dijo Nicolás mirando un poco a Aelita – pero quiero aprovechar si encuentro el paradero de mi amigo mirando en sala de control – terminó dirigiéndose a mí

Ahí bajamos todos a las alcantarillas.

Lucio, Pandora, Andy, en forma de chita, Nicolás, Minos y yo corrimos mientras los demás andaban en patinetas. Nosotros ganamos, es decir llegamos primero mientras los otros llegaron: como 20 minutos después. Y de ahí subimos al puente llegando rápido hacia la fábrica.

Bajamos del ascensor hasta la sala de control y Nico se sentó en la silla tratando de buscar a su amigo. Intentó y no lo logró. El chico se sacó algo colgado del cuello, era un collar con un mono de bronce y comenzó a llorar porque no lo podía encontraba.

El collar se cayó al suelo y Aelita, que era la que estaba más cerca, lo agarró y quedó en trance. Casi me desmayo al verla así pero ella se desmayó al cabo de unos segundos.

- ¡Aelita! – grité mientras trataba de sostenerla.

Cerré los ojos y sentí algo que comenzó a rodear a todos y sentí como un gancho nos agarraba en un remolino. Nunca abrí los ojos, solo comencé a sentir sensaciones.

Pasaron unos minutos como si estuviésemos en suspensión en el aire y rápidamente sentí una fuerza hacia abajo, estábamos pisando el suelo.

Abrí los ojos de a poco, seguía sosteniendo a Aelita, de los demás nada cambió. Andy estaba transformado en un pequeño ratón gigante casi del tamaño de una ardilla.

Miré atentamente mi alrededor el lugar había cambiado estábamos en un pasillo todo revestido de metal, había una lámpara colgando en el techo como si estuviera rota.

Aelita abrió los ojos pero comenzamos a escuchar unas voces: teníamos que escondernos, casi no teníamos tiempo y Andy se convirtió en el alienígena Goop y nos cubrió a todos haciéndonos invisibles… en el techo.

- Esto es un asco – murmuré enojada

-Lo se… - dijo Andy pero las voces se acercaban aún más – ahí vienen… - terminó bajando su tono de voz hasta un absoluto silencio.

Las voces eran de dos hombres.

- Escúchame, ese mono parlanchín no tiene nada – dijo uno de ellos

- Yo sé que él tiene una mascara, para ocultar su verdadera forma, se la tengo que sacar y la voy a vender a millones de dólares – dijo el otro

- ¿Para qué quieres una estúpida máscara que no existe? ¡Deja al mono ese en libertad ahora! – gritó el primero. – Y si esa máscara fuese de verdad, ¿qué harías con el mono? ¿Mandarlo a un circo o qué? –

- ¡Basta lo voy a interrogarlo otra vez a ver si me dice algo! – gritó el segundo y se fue pasando debajo de nuestras cabezas muy enojado.

- ¡Jason! ¡Jason! – gritó el señor y se fue corriendo en la dirección que se fue el primero.

Cuando ya estaba muy lejos, Andy se desprendió de nosotros mientras caíamos al suelo convirtiéndose en un ratón y decidimos seguirlo para ver a donde nos conducía.

- ¡Pará Emi! ¿Querés que me suba a los conductos de ventilación? – Preguntó Andy apuntando su pequeña nariz rosada en un conducto y asentí.

Andy se metió en el conducto. Ahora sólo nos comunicaríamos por pensamientos.

Seguimos el corredor hasta el final y se abrió como una especie de corredor envuelto de un gran vidrio en donde se apreciaba un cuarto circular de color blanco y dentro estaba Benthor con un esmoquin blanco. Nicolás casi pegaba un grito de alegría.

_- Emi, ahí lo vi_ – me comunicó Andy – _Hay una puerta allá abajo, ves la que entra el tipo ese, voy a entrar por aquí _–

Yo miré la puerta que allá abajo y de ahí entró el mismo señor de antes, ese tal Jason.

- Dime, monito ¿te sacarás esa máscara que tienes puesta? – Comenzó el señor con un tono grave y burlón

- Eh, escúchame no sé de lo que estás diciendo. Yo no tengo puesto nada – Afirmó el mono

- Si, que la tienes pero no te das cuenta, mono. Encima te hemos filmado haciendo algo que haría tu especie en un millón de años, ya evolucionada – Dijo Jason

Del techo salió salió un televisor de color blanco que se prendió solo.

Ahí comenzó a aparecer imágenes de un gorila gigante con los colores del viento.

- Ese eres tu, ese serías tu en un millón de años, gorila de 6 ojos con patas mecánicas – Explicó con un tono burlón

- Eso… eh ese no soy yo, es Mono Araña Supremo de Ben 10 sin el simbolito – Mintió Benthor

- ¡Mentira! ¡Ese eres tú! Y ahora… - Comenzó a amenazarlo poniendo su mano en su rostro pero…

- ¡Al ataque! – Gritó Andy convertido en un león dorado saliendo del conducto de ventilación y por supuesto rompiéndolo.

- ¡Andy! - Gritó alegre Benthor – ¡Ayúdame a sacarme de aquí!

Andy rugió contra Jason y él comenzó a correr sorprendido de lo que acababa de ver.

- Vaya no sé como sacar esta cosa – Dijo Andy al tratar de sacarlo

- Son esposas – Aclaró Benthor

- Si son esposas, con una de mis garras te sacaría – Dijo tratando de sacarle las esposas y lo logra - … ¡listo! –

- Y ¡justo a tiempo! – Gritó el mono subiéndose a Andy y se fueron por la puerta.

Esperamos a que vinieran pero escuché una voz asustada y era el señor ese. Entonces decidí transformarme en mi forma lupina para sorpresa de todos y el señor paró cayéndose al suelo.

Estábamos cara a cara, el casi tocaba su pequeña nariz con la mía, que medía el doble. Ahora estaba más asustado que nunca y le dirigí un gruñido asustándolo más y haciendo que pegara un grito de una niñita.

Cuando justo se iba a ir, apareció Andy y Benthor arriba de su lomo. Estábamos rodeando a Jason

- Por favor, por favor, no me lastimen ¿quieren? – Comenzó Jason y unos policías con unas pistolas como si fuesen de láser nos rodearon a todos - ¡Seguridad encarcelen a todos! ¡Ya! – Ordenó a los policías.

Pandora usó su cola para sacar una pistola del policía de seguridad que estaba más cerca pero cuando quería apuntar, sin querer apretó el gatillo con su cola y de la pistola salió como un láser rojo que impactó en la cara de Benthor.

El rostro de Benthor brilló algo se desprendió de él, era una máscara y un brillo cegador cubrió a él cambiando su forma. Un gran destello de la transformación cegó a todos.

Nuestros enemigos han desaparecido misteriosamente.

Ahora Benthor en vez de un chimpancé de color café, era un pequeño mono azul de cuatro ojos amarillos y cuatro brazos y una cola azules. Seguía teniendo puesto ese esmoquin blanco.

- Oye, ¿por qué estoy mirando como si tuviera cuatro ojos? Siento que me estoy mareando - Comenzó poniéndose una mano en su cabeza – Ahora siento algo como… un brazo más o dos… – Mira para abajo y ve sus brazos azyles de abajo y se sorprende. – Es increíble y… raro – termina mirándose todo su cuerpo – y tengo una colita – dice y mira su larga cola azul y comienza a hacer como varias poses de karate y kung fu y se saca el esmoquin, lo revolea y lo tira al piso.

- Eh ¿cómo salimos? ¿Volando? – pregunta Benthor al terminar su payasada.

- Eso es justo lo que estaba pensando, monito azul – Afirma Nicolás.

- Eh ¡yo no soy un mono azul! – Grita Benthor se mira y se da cuenta – Parece que tienes razón… soy un mono azul y con cuatro ojos y cuatro brazos.

Algo comenzó a rodear a nosotros y nos transportó al colegio, era de noche y todo silencioso.

Fuimos a nuestras habitaciones. Benthor hizo que su amigo se montara en él y Benthor escala la pared hasta llegar a la ventana de su habitación que estaba abierta.

- Parece que me tendré a acostumbrarme de tu nuevo aspecto – dijo Nicolás

- Lo sé y… gracias por salvarme, te debo una – Agradeció Benthor y le dio un cinco a su amigo.


	21. El Krakken y la sirena

**Emilia**  
Capítulo 21: La sirena y el Kraken.

Pasó una semana del rescate a Benthor. El mono se escondía como siempre pero no podía volver a su antigua forma pero conservó sus habilidades de controlar el viento.

Hoy era el día de natación y me puse una maya plateada con rayas celestes. Mi daimonion me dirigió una mirada.

"Te queda re-bien"- Me dijo Andy en pensamientos escondido e invisible en forma de un camaleón detrás de mí

En realidad estábamos en el vestuario de chicas para ir directos a la pileta. Fui corriendo a la pileta y me tiré a ella y él se transformó en un delfín casi invisible que emitía sonidos propios de un delfín que yo solamente podía oír.

Pasé cómo treinta minutos en la pileta justo iba saliendo cuando se comenzó a mover la tierra bajo nuestros pies.

De la nada unas grandes olas comenzaron a sacar a todos los que estaban a dentro inclusive Andy que aún no había salido y salió disparado hacia fuera para terminar chocando contra la pared rompiendo casi su nariz de botella.

Dos tentáculos gigantes salieron del agua, emergiendo la cabeza de la criatura. Dos patas salieron para apoyarse en el piso. La criatura salió de la pileta mostrando su gran tamaño. Era una criatura gigante.

Era una especie de monstruo del lago Ness con tentáculos en su boca y dos ojos celestes brillantes y una casi aleta en su cabeza. Sus manos y pies tenían membranas y su gran cola terminaba en una especie de cola de pez en forma de hoja. Desde donde comenzaban los ojos hacia abajo era un gris claro y termina en la cola cubriendo la mitad de debajo de ese color pero de la mitad para arriba era de un color azul marino con un toque de marrón.

La criatura giró la cabeza mostrando una chica pelirroja y alta montada en su cuello. Pensé ver por un segundo una cola de pez que luego despareció.

Me quedé sorprendida miré bien a la chica y vi una pulsera azul-celeste con un dibujo de una sirena montada en el mismo monstruo en su muñeca izquierda.

- Creo que es aquí Friggan – oí susurrar a la chica pelirroja y la criatura emitió un gruñido – Hay que buscar a los otros – Terminó como si ella pensara la sala estuviese vacía.

Entonces la chica miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que todos la estaban mirando.

- ¡Hay que irnos, Friggan! ¡Salgamos de aquí ahora! – Gritó a la criatura que emitió un gruñido muy fuerte y profundo y se largaron hacia afuera rompiendo las ventanas.

Vi a la chica caerse y corrí para agarrarla y Andy se transformo en Cannonbolt para amortiguar su golpe.

Andy la agarró en forma bola y cuando se enderezó la chica salió disparada y pude agarrarla justo a tiempo.

La criatura se había ido como si no le importara su amiga.

La llevé a la enfermería y ella durmió en una cama pero una luz blanca comenzó a rodear todo. Estábamos volviendo al pasado.

Antes que la luz nos atravesara agarré fuertemente la mano de la chica pelirroja y Andy hizo lo mismo con la otra. Cuando justo la luz iba atravesando la habitación la niña pelirroja abrió sus ojos, unos ojos azul marino como el agua.

- Mi nombre es… Maérie – Pronunció sus primera palabras mientras la luz banca nos atravesaba a los tres.


	22. La leyenda de Quetzalcóatl

**Emilia**  
Capítulo 22: La leyenda de Quetzalcóatl

Volvimos al pasado… otra vez. Entonces comencé a preguntarme quién sería el que no esté gastando la broma o para borrar la memoria a los demás sobre las cosas raras que están ocurriendo. Me fastidia que cada tanto volvamos al pasado. Si llegara a saber quien es el que hace esto, le voy a dar una buena lección.

Miré a mí alrededor, estaba en mi cuarto. Andy no estaba… en mi cama estaba la niña pelirroja durmiendo como si fuese la bella durmiente.

- Friggan, mi Friggan… ¿dónde está? – Se preguntó la chica pelirroja levantándose y apoyando una mano sobre su cabeza como si le doliera y incorporó mirándome - ¿Quién eres tú? – me preguntó con un acento muy australiano.

- Mi nombre es Emilia y estoy esperando a un amigo… y no sé dónde carajo está – Respondí algo preocupada por mi daimonion.

- Me encantaría ayudarte pero ¿tenés algún vaso? – Me preguntó.

Yo la miré algo incrédula pero me volví en sí al acordarme de que esa chica era la que controlaba el agua.

Miré en los cajones, encontré uno: era un vaso con tapa que me compré en Disney.

- Bueno, te doy este… - le dije pero ella me saco el vaso y abrió la tapa sin dejarme terminar la frase.

Metió una mano dentro del vaso y sentí escuchar como una pequeña cascada dentro del vaso y pasaron unos segundos y Maérie, ahora que me acordé de su nombre, retiró la mano del vaso y comenzó a tragar agua que había en su interior de un trago y mojando mi cama…

- La p**, ¡mi camaaaaa! – Grité enojada y ella me miraba con una cara de incrédula por la palabrota que había dicho.

Al ver mi tonto enojo Maérie apoyó su mano en la zona que estaba mojada y en un abrir y cerrar los ojos la cama estaba toda limpia como si nada.

- Gracias… - Agradecí algo asombrada

- No es de nada… niña de fuego – Dijo Maérie dejándome los pelos de punta.

- ¿Eh? – Pregunté sin entender lo último que dijo.

- Sé qué eres tú por tu collar plateado con ese dragón y tu brazalete – Respondió y a lo último agarró la muñeca en que tenía una extraña pulsera.

No la había visto nunca: tenía un grabado del fuego y con un dragón plateado de ojos azules encima. Ese dragón, tenía un gran parecido a Silver.

- Y además… levántate tu remera quiero ver tu espalda – Dijo Maérie mirándome – Ya lo verás.

- ¡¿Qué carajo estas diciendo? – Grité enojada, miré al espejo que estaba pegado en una parte del cuarto y vi un extraño tatuaje por un segundo pareció moverse.

- Eso es increíble parece… un ángel pero su cuerpo está borroso y alargado… - Admiré el extraño tatuaje.

- No es un ángel, es Quetzalcóatl, la serpiente emplumada, un dios muy conocido e importante de México, de los mayas… tú... tienes este símbolo mas brillante que el mío… he oído una leyenda que me contaron mis padres que según ellos alguien les dijo que me la tenían que contar…. Si o si – Dijo contradiciendo lo que había dicho.

- ¿Qué vas a ser ahora? ¿Una cuenta-cuentos como Brom de El Legado?- Siseé

- Bueno te la voy a contar: La serpiente emplumada Quetzalcóatl tiene un hermano y éste es un dragón, ese dragón se llamaba Shen Long. Eran muy buenos hermanos pero algo que ellos no conocen los obligó a separarlos, ShenLong no quería alejarse de su hermano y en el intento de rencontrarse con él, murió… pero antes de morir vio a un extraño hombre con una salamandra roja como el fuego y forjo un trato con ellos transportando su sangre y habilidades a él e hizo que se heredaran de padre a hijo.

Quetzalcóatl se enteró de la muerte de su hermano y de su trato, entonces quiso hacer algo en honor a su hermano buscó y buscó hasta que encontró de casualidad a ese mismo hombre y su salamandra al quién ShenLong forjó dicho trato. Entonces Quetzalcóatl hizo un ritual aumentando las habilidades que le había dado su hermano al máximo y he hizo que se tatuara en la espalda su silueta. Dijo que una profecía se cumplirá y cuando se cumpla dicho heredero va a tener la silueta aún más brillante pero más si está en la morada de Quetzalcóatl, la serpiente emplumada. Pero el espíritu del dragón chino se manifiesta cada vez que nace un niño con sus habilidades, y más frecuente cuando la profecía se acerca….

Bueno así es la historia… - terminó Maérie.

- Es muy triste la historia, la muerte de ShenLong… - Me lamenté repasando en imágenes la triste historia para no olvidarme de ningún detalle.

- En medio de todo ese sufrimiento hay algo de esperanza… bueno… ¿dónde está Friggan? – Preguntó Maérie.

- Bueno ¡vamos a buscarlo! – Respondí y corrimos yendo buscar al amigo de Maérie, la chica de agua.


	23. Las historias de los cuatro

**Emilia**  
Capítulo 23: Las historias de los cuatro

Decidí seguir a Friggan, el Kraken gigante. Según vi mi Emilia estaba en nuestra habitación dormida y me fui corriendo siguiendo a la criatura.

Mientras corría en forma de lince presentí que el bosque no terminaba nunca y se expandía aún más, daba la sensación que había una rara magia en el aire, que transformaba al bosque de Kadick en un bosque sin fin, sin salida.

Quise transformarme en un águila o algo que vuele pero una fuerza me lo impedía. Tenía que mantenerme en esta forma hasta que se fuera el efecto.

Friggan se quedó quieto y mirando a algo me acerqué y vi que miraba a unos arbustos que se estaban moviéndose. De ahí salieron Pandora y Benthor.

Quería hablarles, saludarlos pero algo me impedía hacerlo era como si realmente estuviese dentro de una película muda y no salía palabra alguna de mí.

Los ojos de Friggan brillaban como diamantes como si nos estuviese hechizando o… revertiendo el hechizo.

Presentí que volví en si. Miré al Kraken: solo algo había cambiado no tenía los tentáculos que cruzaban su boca. Estos tentáculos estaban tirados en el piso esfumándose, metiéndose en la tierra y echando un humo del mismo color que los tentáculos.

- Ya era hora de quitármelos, si alguno de la especie que aparento me viera pensaría que soy una hembra – Comenzó a hablar Friggan con una voz algo grave, suspirando como si estuviese agotado.

Me impacto de que Friggan hablara, me pregunto si Maérie lo habrá oído hablar pero descarté dicha idea. Benthor y Pandora también estaban impresionados igual que yo.

- Ey para qué nos trajiste aquí, ¿para oírte hablar como si fueras un bebito o qué? – Insistió el mono azul con sarcasmo al Kraken.

- ¡Benthor! – Paró Pandora.

- Bueno, bueno, mejor me callo como sino estuviera – Respondió con sarcasmo y gimiendo.

- Yo diría que pareces un niño para ser todo un monito azul extraterrestre – Dije a Benthor, que al escuchar esto se ofendió y me miró con furia.

- ¡Paren! Solo vine a escuchar una cosa, ¿como conocieron a sus dueños? – Intervino gritando Friggan.

- Humano, querrás decir, o compañero – Le corregí pero con un tono de pregunta.

- Da lo mismo como los quieren llamar, la cosa es que quiero escuchar, uno siempre a veces quiere saber la historia del otro, ¿no? Aprovechemos bien el tiempo para esto antes que nos descubran. – Continuó Friggan.

- Mejor contá la tuya primero – Insistió Benthor, aún enojado conmigo.

- Bien, aquí comienzo… - Empezó Friggan

- Comienzo flashback –

En una playa se observa a un matrimonio de recién casados disfrutando del amanecer. El señor era de piel blanca y de pelo y ojos castaños con un frondoso bigote marrón. La mujer era blanca como su esposo pero de un cabello rojo como el fuego pero de ojos esmeralda, era infértil no podía tener hijos y cada día iban a la misma playa a dejar una botella con un deseo de tener algún hijo de cualquier método que sea.

Una noche vieron un extraño objeto cayendo directamente al mar.

Al día siguiente, yendo a la playa ven flotando en el mar, el hombre, todo un buen nadador, decide nadar curioso para ver lo que flota y encuentra una extraña y hermosa beba de un mes de pelo rojo como el fuego.

El señor regresa con la niña en brazos y se dan cuenta de que lo que han encontrado no es nada más ni nada menos que una sirena, porque sus pequeñas y blandas piernas estaban unidas formando una cola de pez de color azul como el mar.

La señora se fascina con esto porque de pequeña creyó en los selkies y las sirenas y decide llevarla al acuario que tienen para criarla como si fuera su hija. Tan solo al llegar al acuario y al que sería su cuarto todo ordenado por si llegaran a tener un bebé, la niña abrió los ojos mostrándolos tan brillosos y de un color azul intenso como el mar profundo.

Los padres no sabían que nombre ponerle y decidieron usarla en sus espectáculos desde con tímidos animales hasta con los más feroces como el místico tiburón blanco.

La gente que la veía se impresionaba por su belleza y su gran talento con los animales creyendo que era una sirena de verdad: Los animales más tímidos se acercaban y hasta los más feroces tiburones se mostraban dóciles con ella y la gente la comenzó a llamarla Ariel por su gran parecido con la famosa sirena y su gran encanto con los animales.

Pasaban los años y la niña crecía y aún la gente no sabía cuál era su verdadero nombre y siempre curiosos querían saberlo. Pero un día todo cambió, era su cumpleaños, los familiares le cantaban la famosa canción mientras un público, que ganaron un concurso para presenciar ese momento, tal como lo hacen todos los años.

La niña se metió al agua y extrañamente comenzó a ahogarse y lloraba muy fuerte, su padre iba a ir por salvarla pero una aleta gris surgió de la nada sosteniendo a la niña y ahí su rostro cambió como si quisiera jugar con esa aleta y ésta comenzó a emerger mostrando a una especie de monstruo del lago Ness de casi dos metros de altura con tentáculos cruzando su boca y dos ojos celestes brillantes y una casi aleta en su cabeza. Sus manos y pies tenían membranas y su gran cola terminaba en una especie de cola de pez en forma de hoja. Desde donde comenzaban los ojos hacia abajo era un gris claro y termina en la cola cubriendo la mitad de debajo de ese color pero de la mitad para arriba era de un color azul marino con un toque de marrón.

De la criatura solo salió una palabra: "_Maérie_" con un tono como si estuviese agotado de tanto buscarla y la niña lo abrazó.

- Friggan… - Dijo la niña, era su primera palabra, siempre estuvo muda durante todos sus cinco años de vida.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver el espectáculo y lo festejaron con un aplauso y la criatura, que se llamará Friggan ahora en adelante, agarró a la pequeña niña con uno de sus tentáculos en el borde de la pileta.

- Maérie, así que ese es tu nombre… mi sirenita… es un nombre hermoso… ven con mamita – Festejó felizmente su madre mientras la niña se acurrucaba en sus brazos.

- Bienvenida Maérie y adoptaremos a este amigo para que te acompañe todo el tiempo que quieras – Dijo feliz el padre dejando a la pequeñita reír felizmente con la llegada de su nuevo Friggan, un amigo con quién jugar en el acuario. – Bueno Mérida tendremos que elaborar un nuevo show, ¿Cuándo quieres que sea? – Preguntó dirigiéndose a su esposa.

- ¡Quisiese que fuese la próxima semana y que ellos sean las estrellas de la actuación, Alberto! – Respondió y todos los presentes anotaron la fecha para poder ver a la sirenita estrella.

En la noche, mientras la niña dormía plácidamente con su nuevo amigo, Alberto y Mérida tuvieron un raro sueño, un extraordinario dragón se les apareció dejando a ellos una extraña advertencia…

- fin del flashback –

- Y así terminó todo… - Terminó de contar Friggan.

- Y del sueño, ¿sabes algo? – Pregunté

- Si lo supiera te lo diría pero Maérie siempre que les pregunta acerca de eso ellos le niegan hablar de ello, es como si no quisiera que su niña se hiera con algo fuerte, hasta hoy nunca se lo dijeron y ella ya no le importó más el tema, se cansó de preguntar. – Respondió Friggan

- Bueno, ¡es mi turno! Lo que te aseguro Friggan es que antes de ser este mono azul era un mono común y corriente de pelo café, era como un chimpancé – Empezó Benthor

- Me lo estoy imaginando… - Interrumpió Friggan siseando como si quisiese jugar.

- Bueno, empiezo…

- Comienzo del flashback –

Una gran tormenta azotaba a Siberia, un grupo de personas habitantes de una pequeña aldea perdida en el desierto helado presenció como dos OVNI estrellaban juntos en un lugar lejano perdido detrás de las montañas.

Un hombre valiente y su esposa deciden emprender la expedición. Tardaron dos días sin rumbo hasta que encontraron los restos de las naves en medio de la tormenta encuentran a un chimpancé de pelaje marrón muerto de frío protegiendo y dando calor a un niño humano, hermoso de pelo rubio, ojos azules y transparentes como el viento. La pareja se acercó al mono y éste mostró una cara tan serena que los conmovió y decidieron llevar al mono y encima al pequeño niño en sus brazos.

Tardaron en caminar hasta llegar a la aldea todos festejaron la llegada de la pareja y les sorprendió a todos el mono y el niño.

La pareja lo crio y decidieron ir a Moscú para educarlo y esta gran ciudad se convirtió en su hogar.

La recién pequeña familia decidió adoptar al mono al ver el gran afecto que tenía por el niño y al recién hecho padre se le ocurrió poner de nombre Nicolás en honor al primer zar de Rusia que llevaba ese nombre.

El niño aprendía con una facilidad impresionante y lo consideraron un superdotado y es más el mono comenzó a hablar. Todos querían al mono y el niño tan valientemente decía que era suyo y no de alguien más.

Un día el pequeño Nicolás sin querer soltó una ráfaga de viento de sus manos furioso a su reciente comprador, que quería al mono con cualquier método que quisiera, dejándolo inconsciente por muchos años.

Nicolás no podía creerlo y sus padres también y el niño comenzó a sentirse culpable y pensaba que esa acción era alguna maldición o algo malo pero comenzó a ganarse confianza cuando comenzó a controlarlo.

Sin dudas sus padres fallecieron sin razón aparente y huyó de Rusia tratando de buscar un lugar para vivir pero al ver que sus padres le dejaron una gran herencia que habían ganado con el trabajo del padre decidió usarlo para viajar por el mundo y, como sea, con su mono al que lo llamó Benthor por sus personajes favoritos _Ben Tennyson_ y el místico superhéroe _Thor_.

- Fin del flashback –

- Esa una triste historia… - comentó Pandora.

- Lo sé, y peor cuando se enteró de la muerte de sus padres – terminó Benthor y miró a Pandora con mucha serenidad – Es tu turno… -

- Comienzo del flashback –

Una selva exuberante, muy verde e imponente… animales iban por donde quieran estar haciendo lo típico de sus vidas: sobrevivir en la selva como puedan.

Había algo en medio de esa maleza, unos investigadores ingleses estaban ahí por un solo propósito: todos decían que algo cayó del cielo, un meteorito, un pedazo de basura espacial, nadie sabía lo que era así que esta pareja de recién casados decidieron emprender dicha aventura para desenvolver el misterio de la selva amazónica.

Escucharon algo fuera de lo común: un llanto de mujer pero a la vez espantoso como el de un fantasma y estaba hablando en una lengua extraña, que según William, uno de los investigadores, pensó que estaba hablando en latín o en griego pero al final pensó que estaba hablando en sumerio o en un inglés antiguo.

Mary quiso acercarse al encuentro y vio alejarse a una figura extraña de largas extremidades, la criatura la miró: tenía cara de insecto con cuerpo humano e iba vestida de camisón.

- Cuiden a mi bebé – Era lo único que oyeron de la extraña mujer y lo oyeron en su lengua, el inglés.

Mary antes de continuar, miró al piso y no podía creer lo que veía: era un niño de ojos y pelo negro azabache de un mes mirándola con ternura como si Mary fuese su madre, como si no sintiese nada de la presencia de la rara criatura. No dudó en pensarlo dos veces: se quedó con el niño.

Regresó con su esposo William con el niño en brazos y le contó todo. El señor dudoso de lo que vio su señora decidió investigar y según le dijeron los lugareños lo que había visto era un espíritu maligno del folklore judío: un Dybbuk.

La pareja se asustó al escuchar esto y aseguraron que el niño no tenía nada de la criatura en él y decidieron quedárselo llevándolo a su nuevo hogar: Londres, Inglaterra.

Lo educaron como su hijo y a los cinco años le trajeron como regalo una extraño gatita negra de bellos ojos azules que parecía ser un cachorro de una pantera negra. Decidieron llamarla Pandora, por el extraño brillo y color de sus ojos.

El niño, al que decidieron llamarlo Lucio, jugaban con la gata todos los días y sin cansancio y a medida que crecía el chico le contaba cosas que sus padres nunca se enteraban a su gata, su amiga del alma. Al mismo tiempo que crecía, la gata adquiría el tamaño y fiereza de una pantera pero dócil con la familia y algo agresiva con los extraños a menos que se ganara realmente su confianza.

Pasaron como seis años. Un día, los padres de Lucio temiendo que la pantera no entrara más en la casa, decidieron llevarla a un zoológico con la esperanza para que viviera con otros de su especie y no como una mascota, sin imaginar lo que vendría después:

Desde que la pantera estaba en el zoológico, el niño comenzaba a escaparse por las noches dejando un rastro de escamas verdes que brillaban como diamantes a cualquier luz que le pusieran encima. Siguiendo el rastro de las escamas, los conducía al zoológico donde vieron una escena que nunca se pudieron imaginar: Lucio estaba acostado al regazo de Pandora con toda su ropa rota. Decidieron llevar a su hijo a la casa dejando a la pantera sola y cada vez que más se alejaban, Lucio se ponía solitario: no hablaría con alguien a menos que su pantera estuviese de regreso con él porque sentía que había un lazo muy fuerte que nadie podía romper.

El niño escapó la noche siguiente, los padres se enteraron de que su hijo estaba en el zoológico al lado de Pandora otra vez sin antes de pasar un extraño informe de un extraño lagarto deambulando por Londres, siempre terminando en el zoológico donde se encontraba Lucio.

Decidieron ir al zoológico por segunda vez y vieron a su hijo, con el pijama roto que se había puesto anoche, despierto jugando con la pantera: lo más extraño es que no había ninguna otra pantera con ellos.

Los niños miraban a Lucio impresionados de lo que estaba sucediendo. Los padres avergonzados buscaron a Lucio entrando al hábitat. El chico se percató de su presencia y los llevó con Pandora.

- Mami, papi ¡Pandora habla! ¡Dice mi nombre! – gritaba Lucio a la vista de sus padres incrédulos de lo que decía el niño y pensando que era imaginación de él.

La pantera se acercó al trío como si no hubiese crecido, curiosa con su típica mirada tierna y misteriosa que tanto la caracterizaba.

- Lucio… Ohana… family… daemon – dijo Pandora ante la mirada incrédula de todos.

- ¡Mi nombre! ¡Familia! ¡Pandora! – gritó como un chiquillo Lucio.

- Hijito lo que dijo al final era… - Dijo el padre terminando con una voz, sin inflexión alguna, terminando sin voz.

La pantera comenzó a transformarse en un águila negra gigante que casi no cabía en la sala, mostrando su poderío y su amistad irrompible con el niño y además mostrando su lado maternal.

El matrimonio se quedó mudo, sin pensar y el águila volvió a su forma original.

Decidieron quedarse con la pantera sin remedio alguno esta vez aceptándola una vez más como un miembro de su familia.

Nueve años después, Lucio y Pandora deciden salir del país, ir a algún lugar, sin rumbo alguno, a dónde les dice su corazón.

- fin del flashback –

- Ahí decidimos salir del país sin saber que acabaríamos en Francia y encontrándonos con ustedes – Terminó Pandora de una forma muy firme miró a todos y finalmente me miró - …es t turno… -

- Me parece que no es momento… mejor otro día les contaré la mía… - Respondí y decidí huir hacia el atardecer convirtiéndome un águila real.


	24. El Doppelgänger

**Emilia**  
Capítulo 24: Doppelgänger.

Corrí y corrí sin cesar con Maérie hacia el bosque pensando que los encontraríamos ahí y al final nos topamos con Andy y Friggan que estaban junto con Pandora y Benthor.

Vi que a Friggan le faltaban esos tentáculos que cruzaban su boca, que lo caracterizaban. Maérie también estaba impresionada y luego de un intercambio de miradas comprendió lo que estaba pasando.

Decidí ir a la Ermita para tomar un descanso y dormir con Andy.

Estaba con Nico hablando en el patio del colegio sobre la nueva chica del grupo, Maérie y su amigo Friggan. Se veía que Nico estaba enamorado de ella y yo le debí admitir de que estaba enamorado de esa chica fantasma muy amiga de Emilia: Teresa.

Y comencé a contarle mi historia con Benthor desde donde yo recordaba hasta que paré al divisar a lo lejos, en el bosque, una figura: era Emilia toda herida y Andy en sus brazos como casi muerto. Al ver lo impactante de aquella escena corrimos ir a socorrerla.

- ¡Emi!, ¿estás bien? – Le pregunté mientras trataba de sostenerla llevándola a un banco del colegio.

- Mi daimonion… esta… herido… mi… - Dijo la extraña Emilia, estaba exhausta – Unos… lo… bos… nos… atacaron… - Terminó

- ¿Sin defenderte? – Inquirió Nico arqueando una ceja – Eso no es típico de ti, Emi. Siempre te defiendes de cualquier cosa. – Terminó Nico algo preocupado.

Emilia escupió un chorro pequeño de sangre sobre su daimonion que se despertó de su sueño y se fue huyendo a toda velocidad en forma de un leopardo, y a los pocos minutos ya estaba todo limpio y como nuevo.

Miré a Emilia detenidamente, su ropa era la misma que cuando se había ido con Maérie al bosque pero sus ojos… eran azules… como los de Pandora y casi cerca al tono de los de Maérie. Ese último rasgo me impresionó ya que en realidad Emilia tenía los ojos marrones y los podía a cambiarlos a un color dorado como el sol. Con ese color azul en sus ojos que tenía parecía como… si representara a la noche y a su luna blanca y brillante. Pensé que estaba bajo el dominio de Silver pero yo nunca lo vi hacer eso y era imposible, y él no tiene dicha habilidad.

Entonces vi unos lobos salir del bosque mirando a nosotros, especialmente a Emilia y a Andy. Los lobos aullaron, todos los chicos del colegio lo oyeron y se fueron corriendo al gimnasio que era muy grande y podían entrar todos… dejando a nosotros cuatro solos.

El lobo que había aullado era blanco como la nieve y miraba con fiereza a Emilia. Por su mirada daba la sensación que la estaba buscando por mucho tiempo pero nunca Emilia me había contado que había sido perseguida por una jauría de lobos una vez.

- Mira lo que tenemos… a la niña árabe a su amiguito… y tienen compañía… huelo… misma especie… mismo destino… - Habló una voz asesina, que procedía del lobo blanco, y terminó su corto discurso lamiéndose la boca como si quisiera comérsela.

Los lobos atacaron a Emilia indefensa y yo decidí transformarme en mi forma de lagarto para atacarlos y noqueé a todos sin ningún esfuerzo.

- Bien hecho Lucio. – Me felicitó Nicolás.

- Es mi trabajo, proteger a los demás… y darles una lección a quién intentan lastimarnos... y patear traseros – Respondí recordando cuando salí de Inglaterra, el país donde viví y extrañando a mis padres que estarían preguntándose donde estaría ahora.

Nicolás se largó a carcajadas al escuchar lo último que había dicho.

Emilia me miró incrédula a mi forma de lagarto.

- No te entiendo por qué te impresiona ya que estas acostumbrada a esto – Le dije y ella respondió con una mirada igual incrédula.

Emilia miró al bosque… como si algo la estuviese llamando corrió con Andy en sus brazos pisando a los lobos inconscientes y éstos comenzaron a esfumarse como un humo. Esto último me impresionó… esos lobos eran una ilusión y esa Emilia seguro…

Me desperté, Andy me había despertado, por su mirada parecía preocupado. Miré a mí alrededor, vi que estuve durmiendo en el piso de la habitación de Aelita. Maérie, Pandora, Friggan y Benthor no estaban, lo cual me pareció muy extraño.

Decidí correr hasta la salida de la casa abandonada adentrándome en el bosque.

Cada vez que avanzaba parecía que el bosque nos encerraba, como si el bosque fuese más grande de lo normal, como si no tuviera fin.

Me adentré en un claro, lleno de sol y bellas flores… según el mapa del instituto… ese claro no debería estar ahí...

Di un paso y una figura del otro lado del claro me copió. Decidí caminar unos cuantos pasos más y la figura me seguía copiando, copiando mis movimientos como si ello fuese un espejo.

Caminé un rato más hasta divisar a la criatura que me copiaba… era una chica de bellos ojos azules con su daimonion a su lado. Decidí correr hasta ella, que había parado de seguirme, hasta chocármela.

Grité un grito ahogado con mucha impresión: esa chica… ¡era igual a mí y su daimonion igual a Andy! Pero los ojos de los dos eran azules… como si representaran la noche y la luna, contrastando a mis ojos dorados que representaban el día y el sol.

Vi que ella estaba herida. Por ello tenía unas ganas de curarla…

- Cierra tus ojos… no te dolerá nada… - Comencé a hablarle y ella me obedeció sin pensarlo dos veces.

Puse mi mano sobre la herida más grande, en el hombro izquierdo, y la palma de mi mano comenzó a brillar cerrando la herida y una luz proveniente de dicha herida comenzó a curar a las otras que tenía esta chica.

La chica me miró y me sonrió como si me quisiese darme las gracias y me abrazó contenta y yo impresionada de ese comportamiento tan infantil, le devolví el saludo sin pensármelo.

- ¿Cómo se llaman? – Le pregunté

- Amelia y mi daimonion Sendra… vengo de un desierto muy grande… y ¿el tuyo y el de tu daimonion? - Me respondió.

- Yo soy Emilia y él es Andy… diciendo que vienes de un desierto… ¿es el desierto del Sahara o el Arábigo? –

- Emilia, ese nombre me pareció oírlo… por cierto vengo del de Arabia… da la sensación que nuestros nombres son… -

- Anagramas… - Le completé la frase – Es muy raro… anagramas… personas iguales… ¿que serías vos? – Terminé preguntándome

- ¿Gemelo perdido? No se me ocurre mucho que digamos… como sea… por cierto... ¿dónde estamos? – Me preguntó

- En el bosque del colegio Kadic – Le respondí

- ¿Colegio? ¿Qué es eso? – Me preguntó incrédula

Me quedé callada… no sabía que responderle… ¿acaso no sabía ningún carajo de lo que es un colegio? y encima que no haya ido a uno… es raro, y es más, da la sensación que ella está al mismo nivel que yo. Parecía una sensación muy inusual.

- Habrá que volver… - Me recordó Andy posando sus patas sobre mi como un adorable perrito, luego de un breve intercambio de miradas, le asentí y corrimos los cuatro de vuelta al colegio.

Casi estábamos llegando cuando comenzó a sonar mi celular...

- ¡XANA ataca! – Oí gritar a Yumi desde el otro lado de la línea – Tendrás que venir ya porque hay unas cucarachas custodiando la fábrica, y Maérie, Lucio y Nicolás no vienen… -

- Bueno, voy para allá – Respondí y colgué

- ¿Quién es XANA? ¿Ese es el monstruo? –Preguntó incrédula

- ¿Qué monstruo? – Intente encontrar respuesta a su pregunta

- Ese de allá – Respondió señalando una silueta que nos estaba mirando desde el techo.

- XANA no puede tomar forma pero sí poseer –

- ¿Y si nos atacara, y si realmente eso quisiera atacarme? –

- Entonces busca un lugar seguro… ¡cómo sea! – Respondí casi gritando porque casi recibía un rayo... de una tarántula de Lyoko, propia de XANA, que apareció inesperadamente en escena detrás de mí.

Agarré a Amelia y a su daimonion y me largué una carrera a una gran velocidad inalcanzable dejando a la tarántula atrás.

Llegamos a la fábrica y vi un extraño hombre lobo gigante bloqueando el paso a mis amigos, y vi que ni Maérie, Lucio y Nicolás estaban con ellos.

- ¿Dónde estarán? – Me pregunté y Miré a la fábrica y topé con ellos, estaban en el techo de la fábrica observando a todos, pero sus caras no parecían de buen humor y daba la sensación de que estaban poseídos por XANA.

Los tres saltaron rompiendo algo del puente por su fuerza.

Vi en ellos el símbolo de XANA pero a la vez… vi que en la parte blanca del ojo era de color violeta.

Entonces presentí algo… del cual siempre quise olvidar y decidí enfrentarme a ellos…

- ¿Qué quieren? – Pregunté enojada.

No hubo respuesta, nada… solo una sonrisa malévola mostrando unos dientes más fuertes que el acero…

Continuará…


	25. Los guerreros se dividen, la batalla

**Emilia**  
Capítulo 25: Los guerreros se dividen, ¡La batalla espejo!

…

Llegamos a la fábrica y vi un extraño hombre lobo gigante bloqueando el paso a mis amigos, y vi que ni Maérie, Lucio y Nicolás estaban con ellos.

- ¿Dónde estarán? – Me pregunté y Miré a la fábrica y topé con ellos, estaban en el techo de la fábrica observando a todos, pero sus caras no parecían de buen humor y daba la sensación de que estaban poseídos por XANA.

Los tres saltaron rompiendo algo del puente por su fuerza.

Vi en ellos el símbolo de XANA pero a la vez… vi que en la parte blanca del ojo era de color violeta.

Entonces presentí algo… del cual siempre quise olvidar y decidí enfrentarme a ellos…

- ¿Qué quieren? – Pregunté enojada.

No hubo respuesta, nada… solo una sonrisa malévola mostrando unos dientes más fuertes que el acero…

Lucio se transformó en su forma lagarto… solo que se diferenciaba por sus ojos violetas y sus escamas de un verde más oscuro como _Humungosaurio Supremo_ de _Ben 10_ pero casi marrón y con rayas violetas y tenía una aleta algo baja y no tan pronunciada del mismo color con una raya violeta en el centro de la misma.

Saltó hacia mí y me dirigió solo una mirada de odio, ahora vi que era más alto que la verdadera forma de lagarto de Lucio pero más musculoso y algo debilucho.

Me dio un arañazo en la cara casi quitándome un ojo pero que se salvó por los pelos.

Amelia miraba mi batalla, ya interrumpida, por una espera a alguna estrategia mía para poder continuar peleando.

Miró al lagarto y saltó hacia él con una patada muy fuerte, noqueándolo y un aura violeta rodeó a él dividiéndolo en dos.

Estaba el Lucio que yo conozco tirado en el piso al lado mío y el otro, poseído, en la otra punta dando la sensación de que fuese un espejo de él mismo.

Amelia miraba a los dos Lucios sin entender lo que sucedía, y al instante recibe un disparo de agua de una Maérie poseída.

Amelia parecía que entendía lo que sucedía y decidió correr a la fábrica para escapar pero el hombre-lobo se lo impidió.

Decidí correr hacia el hombre-lobo, Andy se transforma en Cannonbolt y me agarra en forma bola… ya adentro lo enciendo con fuego transformándolo en una bola de fuego gigante aplastando al Lucio poseído, agarrando a Amelia y derribando al hombre-lobo que al tocarnos se enciende en llamas y comienza a agonizarse por las fuertes quemaduras que recibió. Y además rompiendo el ascensor y encendiéndolo.

Sin darme cuenta, sentí que alguien pudo llegar a la sala de máquinas ileso, no pude saber quién era pero podía sentir su presencia, allá abajo.

Andy comenzó a rodar de nuevo, directo a la Maérie poseída que comenzó a dispararnos chorros de agua para apagar a mi llameante Andy, mi daimonion en llamas.

Aunque ella quisiese que el fuego se apagase, no se apagó y mi daimonion terminó derribándola y dividiéndola en dos… ahora solo faltaba Nicolás.

El chico del viento miró a la Maérie poseída con enojo y después miró a la verdadera con tristeza como si una verdadera parte de él emanara dentro de la posesión, un rastro de esperanza.

Su cabeza giró súbditamente hacía mí, su mirada cambió a la de una furia incontrolable e hizo aparecer de su espalda unas alas hechas de viento casi traslúcidas dispuestas a atacarme.

Andy se enderezó dejándome a mí y a Amelia y a su daimonion afuera. Vi una mirada de cansado en mi daimonion y miré al Nicolás poseído, aceptando su reto.

Antes de que el pudiese abalanzarse sobre mí algo lo detuvo, una bola de energía disparó sobre él, dejándolo casi noqueado en el piso.

Comenzó a agonizarse sus piernas comenzaron a crecer pero algo le cortó las piernas: unos abanicos capaces de cortar hasta el acero. La posesión comenzó a agonizarse a un más… y Ulrich apareció en escena… con su traje de Lyoko puesto y un brazalete en su muñeca derecha… brillaba intensamente de un color naranja y marrón… clavo sus dos katanas en el centro y una luz comenzó a dividir al Nicolás poseído.

Ya todos estaban a salvo… solo faltaba derrotar a sus espejos… Cada uno comenzó pelear pero un impulso recorrió mi cuerpo no sabía que hacer… tenía unas ganas de matar a todos de a una…

Los 3 espejos se juntaron listos para dar un ataque combinado…. un hormigueo recorrió mi cuerpo… cerré los ojos… caminé hacia ellos… sentí que el hormigueo era más punzante como si estuviese… ardiendo… como la antorcha humana…

No quería abrir los ojos pero un instinto hizo abrírmelos y me vi… envuelta en llamas… la chica en llamas… el apodo de Katniss…

Miré a los dobles con furia y me abalancé a ellos envolviéndolos en llamas…

Nico, Lucio, Maérie, Amelia y sus amigos me miraron sorprendidos y más aún estaban Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, Minos y… Andy.

Me aparté de los dobles y vi como se reducían a cenizas envueltas en un manto negro, el símbolo de XANA esfumándose y también un fantasma de ojos violetas con una mirara de derrota.

Las llamas desaparecieron de mí estaba como antes vi que nada de lo que tenía puesto se hizo cenizas… como si nada hubiera pasado… como si aquello fuese una ilusión.

Miré a la puerta de la fábrica, Odd no estaba con nosotros y comencé a preocuparme por él… ¿A dónde se habrá huido, en medio de la pelea?

Una silueta se asomo de la oscuridad de la fábrica… había un gato gigante morado y de rayas violeta oscuro… era Odd… o eso me parece.


	26. La pirámide de Xanadu

**Emilia**  
Capítulo 26: La pirámide de Xanadu

Decidí correr hacia la fábrica dejando a mis amigos allá arriba, un impulso me hizo que comenzara a correr hacia el ascensor sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

Llegué a la sala de control, se cerró la enorme puerta del ascensor y éste subió. Escuché un ruido, como el de una explosión, pulsé el botón curioso y la gran puerta se abrió y vi el gran vacío, miré hacia arriba: el ascensor estaba en llamas e iba directo hacia mí. Saqué la cabeza repentinamente y vi como el ascensor, todo cubierto de fuego, caía hacia el infinito, hacia la oscuridad y consecuentemente explotó.

Me dirigí hacia la sala de control y tecleé los pasos para virtualizarme tal como me lo enseñó Jeremie el año pasado. Corrí hacia el atajo para ir hacia los escáneres antes de que se terminara el tiempo, me metí en el escáner del medio y éste se cerró.

Sentí un viento que paraba mi pelo rubio y una luz me envolvió, y un impulso me envió hacia Lyoko… para estar a salvo.

Sentí un cosquilleo que iba pasando por mi cuerpo desde mi cabeza hasta los pies una vez terminado el proceso caí al suelo por la gravedad.

Yo estaba todo igual mi traje de Lyoko no cambió nada…

Miré hacia mi alrededor, no estaba en el sector de las montañas, ni en el del desierto, ni el del hielo ni en el del bosque y ni en el sector 5. No estaba en Lyoko, no estaba en el mar digital… estaba en otro lugar… en otro mundo virtual…

Miré hacia atrás y vi un gran borde algo rocoso, tiré una piedra hacia el vacío y ésta chocó con el agua, con un gran mar sin fin. Estaba en un mundo flotante. Miré hacia abajo con cuidado, había agua; miré hacia delante, era todo un mar que se perdía en el horizonte.

Miré hacia el otro lado parecía que era la entrada a un bosque, más bien una selva y cada lado unas grandes rocas marrón claro.

Me adentré en la selva, curioso de explorarla para después contárselo a los demás. Escuché varios gritos y vi volar unos pájaros encima de mí: Era una manada de Pidgey y Spearrow acompañados de muchas gaviotas, Biyomons y Hawkmon. Eso me llamó mucho la atención.

Seguí caminando y sentí que alguien me seguía, me di vuelta, no había nadie y seguí caminando como si nada. Mientras caminaba sentía esos pasos muy fuertes, cerca de mi y miré a mi alrededor. No había nadie en los arbustos, nada había atrás de mí ni delante de mí. Miré hacia arriba a esas elevaciones de tierra que parecían de piedra. Giré hasta no encontrar nada pero algo me paró en seco. Vi en ese acantilado cercano una figura femenina, parecía una hormiga y me estaba observando.

La sombra saltó para dirigirse hacia mí al saber que la estaba observando. La criatura aterrizó a un centímetro delante de mí. Ví su figura, era una hormiga bípeda gigante roja.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí niño? – Preguntó la hormiga con una voz muy femenina y adulta y me miró atentamente - ¡Ah! ¡Eres un simple humano! –

- ¿Eh? – Inquirí sin entender nada

- Lo digo porque no veo un daimonion por aquí – Respondió – Así que un humano eres… Ah me olvidé de presentarme mi nombre es… creo que era… Wayra pero llámame Way… y ¿el tuyo?

- Odd – Respondí - ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

- Bueno… no me acuerdo mucho… llegué aquí cuando era un bebé recién nacido y siempre pensé que algo me separó de mi humano… -

- ¿Eres un…? –

- Un daimonion sin humano, ¿es un poco trágico no crees? Siempre quise encontrarlo… y siempre tuve la esperanza que alguien me sacara de aquí… un día quise ir al vacío de allá abajo, al mar pero tuve un mal presentimiento de que iba a desaparecer y al final no lo hice y así que estuve esperando por mucho tiempo para que alguien me sacara… -

- ¿Bueno te pego? Así salís de aquí –

- No lo hagas, antes de hacerlo sígueme, quiero mostrarte algo… -

- Bueno, ok… -

La seguí, su paso era muy formal y algo rápido.

- Dicen que esta pirámide estuvo aquí desde el principio de los tiempos o desde la creación de este lugar llamado Xanadu… un mundo de otra dimensión en la que unos chicos humanos y terrestres lograron detener a la ente maligna de este lugar y desde que entró en paz entraron estas criaturas de otros mundos, de otras dimensiones y hasta también animales del planeta Tierra, actuales y extinguidos, también hay alienígenas como los Vulpimancers que de alguna manera lograron llegar hasta aquí. Yo presencié la lucha de ellos pero no participé a temor de que cambiara el espacio-tiempo de allá fuera. En esos tiempos no existía la pirámide y desde que entró en paz surgió misteriosamente de la Tierra en la que muchos habitantes de Xanadu presenciaron ese momento en los que me encontraba yo. Esa pirámide captó mi atención ya que tenía unas letras que creía conocer… que creía que era del lugar de donde vengo… un alfabeto muy extraño pero raramente fácil para leérmelo. -

- Vaya esa es la pirámide, ¿Está cubierta de oro? -

Vimos la pirámide y nos acercamos a ella. -

- Nos tomo como 15 minutos de caminar… – Dijo Wayra, miró hacia arriba hacia unas extrañas runas inentendibles arriba de la entrada – Las inscripciones dicen: _"Solo entran los puros de corazón y los que son de nuestra tierra y las criaturas que tengan buenas intenciones o sufrirán graves consecuencias"_ -

- Da algo de miedo pero ¿que consecuencias podría haber? -

- Quemarte vivo… ahogarte en el agua… ser tragado por la tierra… que darte sin aire… todo está relacionado con los elementos… tierra, agua, fuego, aire, electricidad, nieve, mineral, espacio-tiempo, sueños, destino, esos son los elementos de esa civilización, los cuatro últimos son muy raros. Espacio-tiempo lo tuvo el primero de esa civilización que era un humano que nació con un daimonion… eso es otra historia, mineral, sueño y destino son habilidades que pueden existir o no existir nunca y el resto son los más comunes. -

- ¿Puede haber otras? -

- Uno nunca sabe, y la criatura perfecta que controlaría la electricidad podría ser un maldito, una persona atrapada en su forma final y es muy raro que logre tener forma humana, solo hubo un caso… -

- ¿Minos? ¿El novio minotauro de Emilia? ¿Él puede hacer eso? ¿Y cómo lo conoces? -

- Odd, yo ni lo conozco a ese minotauro y ni sé quien es Emilia, eso son posibilidades Odd… mejor entremos y no perdamos tiempo charlando como tontos. -

- Ok… -

Entramos a la pirámide, la entrada parecía muy alta y ancha, y daba la sensación que podría caber cualquier criatura.

Llegamos a una gran sala cubierta de piedra muy resistente. Había unas 12 estatuas en fila como mirando a la estatua del final… y al final una gigante de dos dragones enfrentados pero con una mirada de que ellos eran hermanos.

Llegamos a la estatua del final, la de los dragones.

- "_Shenlong y Kukuxklán también llamado Quetzalcóatl, los dragones hermanos protectores del segundo sol" _Eso dice al pie de la gran estatua – Comenzó Way

- Su mirada parece de hermanos y parece como si estuviesen tristes – Comenté

- Es por la leyenda… Shenlong y Quetzacóalt fueron separados por un ente maligno que está ahora sembrando el caos y él produjo la muerte de Shenlong cuando ellos quisieron viajar por el tiempo y sin ningún mal presentimiento… ese ente debe ser detenido por una generación elegida por Kukuxklán… - Respondió

- ¿Quienes son ellos…? –

- Mira las estatuas gatito… -

Las miré me quedé sorprendido, una de ellas… era la de Emilia y a su lado Andy y decía _"la niña del fuego"_, miré a las otras eran las de Lucio y Pandora, Maérie y Friggan, Nicolás y una águila, y… Minos en su forma de minotauro… que había visto cuando los vi besarse a Emilia y a Minos a escondidas en el cobertizo hace mucho y lo filmado y se lo mostré a los demás. Después había de una estatua de una niña pálida como un fantasma y de otra, brillante como si estuviese echa de cristal.

- Ellos son los que detendrán a la criatura… llamada… Misingno…- Comentó – ¿Ves ese símbolo del piso, del techo y el de la estatua de los dos dragones? Es el de las criaturas del segundo sol… el segundo sol y atrás el verdadero… y el símbolo nos parecen creer que son dos lunas pero por su color amarillo siempre se deduce que son soles. Nunca supe como se llaman el segundo sol, y más el de sus habitantes – Comentó Wayra

Avancé un poco más, me paré en seco… delante de mí había una estatua… de mí. Miré a mí alrededor, había una estatua de Aelita, Yumi y Ulrich.

Había una estatua más separada de las demás, mirando a la de los dragones como orgullosa, era la de un chico acompañado de su daimonion… con estas frases _"Yuri y Tamashii, los fundadores y primeros nibirurenses del universo, controladores del espacio-tiempo"_

- Ese es el niño del que te hablaba, en realidad se llamaba _yuniku_, que significa _único_ por ser la única y primera persona con un daimonion pero él prefería que lo llamaban _Yuri_, un nombre ruso y a la vez griego y concordaba con él porque le encantaba las cosas ocultas y por ejemplo quería saber de dónde venía su daimonion a la que llamaba cariñosamente _Alma_ y es más _Tamashii_ significaba eso. Ahora no entiendo porque le dan un significado a _Yuri_ que no tiene nada que ver, para mi es algo indignante… – Comentó Wayra – Mi nombre significa _viento, aire_ de origen aymara que no sé que es eso y no sé por qué se el significado del mío, si yo tengo que descubrirlo y no saberlo al toque… Yuri era nacido de humanos y nadie sabe a ciencia cierta por qué nació con un daimonion, todos creen que el destino quiso que naciera así… que naciera diferente… -

Me acerqué a mi estatua y miré hacia el otro lado y caminé hacia la pared que era de un pasillo. Tenía unas inscripciones.

- Odd ¡cuidado! – Gritó Wayra

Sin darme cuenta y por instinto trepé al techo y miré hacia abajo, hacia el piso. Una criatura gigante de piedra rodaba hacia el final del pasillo, hacia esas escaleras que conducían hacia arriba y en cuanto la criatura rodante entró, las escaleras fueron tapadas por una puerta gigante de piedra.

- ¡Qué suerte tienes! ¡Casi te aplastaba ese _Goron_! – Gritó la hormiga

- ¿Goron? ¿Eso no es del Zelda? – Inquirí

- Si dices eso seguro niño, a ver déjame leer lo que dice esa pared:

"_¡Cuidado! ¡Se viene un Goron rodante hacia ti! ¡Si no te mueves serás aplastado! ¡Cuidado por donde caminas!_

_~ Danuria"_

- ¿Danuria existe? – Pregunté sorprendido

- Parece que criaturas de distintos mundos colaboraron en construir esta pirámide sin saberlo, esto es como lo pensaba… Si dicen que criaturas han colaborado, es posible que ese tal Danuria existiese… - Respondió la hormiga

Volví a la estatua, el sueño comenzó a vencerme y me apoyé en ella… un ruido me sorprendió y vi que la estatua se movió y giró hacia la pared y una luz violeta se proyecto en la pared dibujando una puerta y ésta se abrió.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento… - Comentó Way

- Entremos para ver que es… - Dije

Era una gran sala, con una gran cúpula redonda en el techo, la sala estaba repleta de dibujos: era un niño transformándose en un gato y ese gato recorría el techo hasta llegar a un sol en el centro, en la punta.

En el centro de la habitación había una estatua de ese gato muy bien realizada y a color: era un gran gato violeta claro con rayas aún más oscuras, su pecho y los dedos de sus pies eran blancos, casi como la nieve; en su cabeza, entre sus dos orejas de gato tenía una especie de cabello rubio con una mancha violeta y sus ojos eran violetas.

Me sorprendí su imagen parecía de alguna forma parecida a mí, me acerqué a él, la estatua se movió y los dibujos de la pared comenzaron a brillar una luz entre rosa y violeta.

- ¡Odd no lo hagas! – Gritó Wayra

Inconsciente me subí a la estatua del gato hasta su cabeza de piedra, miré hacia arriba, pude ver el centro de la cúpula que brillaba intensamente. Algo me atrajo, algo hizo que disparara una flecha láser hacia el centro y en vez de explotar quedó fija como una flecha. El círculo donde terminaba comenzó a romperse dejando pasar una luz violeta que brilló y se agrandó aún más hasta cubrirme todo. La luz comenzó a cegarme, sentí que me estaba desmayando. Me caí al piso y la estatua cayó sobre mí… traspasándome y me quedé inconsciente… mis ojos… se cerraron…

- ¿Odd estás ahí? ¡Odd! – Oí una voz, me parecía que era de esa hormiga Wayra

- Eh ¿cuanto tiempo pasó? – Pregunté

- 30 minutos creo, pero te digo que el tiempo es distinto aquí – Me respondió

Me levanté me sentía más pesado y liviano a la vez. Miré mis manos: había cambiado.

- ¿Qué me pasó? – Pregunté

- Te dije que no hicieras nada pero no me escuchaste gato, siempre presentí que algo malo iba a pasar contigo pero resultó lo contrario, ahora eres igual a la estatua – Me respondió

- Para mí significa algo ¿Qué será? – Me pregunté

- El control total, el control sobre tí mismo. Si no lo sabías te transformabas en este gato gigante inconscientemente y tu ni lo controlabas –

- ¿Cómo sabes estas cosas? –

- Tengo la habilidad de con una mirada puedo saber todo sobre una persona o animal o lo que sea mientras tenga vida –

- Y ¿si está muerto o inconsciente? –

- Mi habilidad persiste, esto es algo que me doy cuenta ahora. Ahora sé por qué soy muy observadora y sé cosas antes de tiempo, cosas que debería descubrir por mi sola y no al toque. Ahora sé mi habilidad con más detalle –

- Bueno ¿como salimos de aquí? – Pregunté - ¿Saliendo por la entrada? –

- Sería una buena idea pero prefiero salir por otro lugar – Me respondió Way y miró al techo – Está hueco, tratá de romperlo.

- No llego, para romperlo –

- Tira flechas láser, tonto –

Obedecí a la hormiga, aunque yo no veía el hueco donde salían las flechas láser, apreté donde deberían salir, y salió una e impactó en el círculo rompiéndolo. Disparé más y éstas comenzaron a romperlo hasta no quedar nada.

Ahora se veía la luz de sol… la cúpula comenzó a romperse y se comenzó a verse el exterior. Salimos de la pirámide trepando por las paredes, llegamos hacia afuera miramos a nuestro alrededor. La punta de la pirámide comenzó a brillar y trepamos hacia ella… llegamos a la punta y nos agarramos los dos… una luz nos cegó… un pensamiento me vino… el de volver a casa… un tirón nos lanzó al vacío… presentí que estaba flotando en el limbo… y que nos movíamos… una fuerza de gravedad nos invadió… forjándonos… hasta tocar tierra… estábamos en casa…

Algo se abrió tras un chirrido delante de mí, estaba en la sala de escáneres, salí del escáner. Wayra me estaba esperando fuera.

- Por fin salí de Xanadu, te debo las gracias niño gato… ahora tendré que buscar a mi humano… - Me agradeció Wayra y se fue.

Salí de la fábrica, hasta el exterior… todo había terminado… todos giraron para verme… estaban impresionados… ya me imaginaba el por qué… por mi nuevo aspecto que nadie se imaginó que tendría… me acerqué a ellos mientras me miraban como embobados y regresamos al colegio… y yo sin saber como volvería a mi forma humana…

Mientras caminábamos por el bosque una figura me observó, sus ojos verdes me invadieron, era Wayra y le sonreí y ella se fue escondiéndose…

Un cosquilleó comenzó a rodearme sentía algo… una transformación… cerré los ojos… y en cuanto los abrí vi que era yo de nuevo… era humano otra vez…

Agarré a todos de la mano sonriendo… volviendo a casa…


	27. Victorio, el Victini del espacio

**Emilia**  
Capítulo 27: Victorio, el Victini del espacio exterior

Pasaron días del incidente y todos nos quedamos sorprendidos con Odd y su historia en Xanadu repitiéndola una y otra vez como si quisiera olvidársela pero fue todo en vano. En la clase teatro, clase nueva que agregaron ya que Francis estaba enfermo, no vino el profesor y como nadie nos cuidaba, lo que nos parecía raro a todos, es que Odd comenzó a contar su historia en Xanadu y a la que todos lo tomaron como un chiste.

Andy sin querer se apareció en mi banco, arriba de mi mano, que antes estaba en el mismo lugar pero escondido y mimetizado en forma de un camaleón. Todos lo vieron y se sorprendieron al verlo, sus escamas de color esmeralda brillante y sus ojos arrugados, emanaban en el centro, en lo más profundo, una luz dorada como si quisiera resaltar a sus pequeños ojos atentos y saltones.

- ¿De dónde salió esa cosa? – Preguntó Sissi, la hija del director, asustada

Andy se paró en dos patas como un humano y la miró con algo de rencor como si eso lo molestara. Al verlo daba la sensación que parecía un Kecleon pero con la forma de un camaleón normal.

Mi daimonion comenzó a agrandarse hasta convertirse en un Tiranosaurio y Sissi salió corriendo asustadísima con sus compañeros de siempre Nicholas y Herb.  
Al ver esta reacción mi daimonion comenzó a reírse de la broma con una risa que parecía la de un niño, aunque parecía graciosa la broma no me hizo ninguna gracia. Lo miré enojada y la cara de él se transformó como la de asombro como si viera un fantasma.

El dinosaurio comenzó a encogerse convirtiéndose en una rata y se escabulló saliendo del aula. Todos mis compañeros me miraron.

- Eh ¿que miran todos? – Les pregunté que todos me miraban embobados había algo en sus caras que les asustaba, ví que solo miraban mis ojos con terror – ¿Qué están viendo ustedes? – Terminé de hablar y todos se fueron con una cara de no sé qué y hasta mi grupo y mi novio también se fueron al patio dejándome sola en el aula.

Comencé a reflexionar, no me cuadraba que era lo que tanto los asustaba de mí, qué eran lo que habían visto. Siempre pensé que desde que conocí a Andy, a Cristal, a Beowulf y a Umpire, a mi amor Minos y a Silver me sentí diferente como si yo tuviese dos caras de una misma moneda: Una que era yo misma y otra que desconocía. Y ahora que conocí a Maérie, Nicolás, Lucio, Pandora, Benthor y Friggan ese pensamiento me aferró aún más.

Un temblor se apoderó de la sala y salí directa como una flecha hacia el patio para saber que estaba sucediendo.

Al llegar estaban todos reunidos rodeando a algo, al verme me dejaron pasar aún sin saber que les pasó por sus cabezas al verme.  
Me acerqué hasta lo más cercano que podía: había una nave en forma de una cara de conejo de color crema, unos ojos azul-verdoso y unas orejas con forma de V de color naranja y con una gran sonrisa de felicidad, efectivamente la nave parecía la cabeza de un Victini contento, el Pokémon de la victoria. La nave se abrió como una puerta levantándose y echando un humo blanco y dentro había un Victini real desmayado en su interior. Lo agarré y una energía con un aura naranja me envolvió y deduje que me estaba dando suerte de forma inconsciente.

Su expresión de miedo cambió por una preocupación por el pequeño conejito victorioso.

El Victini comenzó a levitarse despertándose y abriendo sus ojitos como si se despertara de un largo sueño.

- Ay mi cabeza, ¿que me pasó? Caray parece que me quedé inconsciente en el viaje – Comenzó a hablar con una voz masculina y algo aniñada apoyando una de sus manos naranjas sobre su cabeza… abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al vernos - ¿Humanos? ¿Un planeta solo de humanos? Para mí que me están tomando el pelo, por dios debe ser una broma. Vaya no veo a nadie acompañarlos – Terminó mirando para todos lados como si fuese un niño explorando por mera curiosidad – Oh ¡me olvidé de presentarme! Mi nombre es Victorio la mascota de sus Altezas –

- Oye ¿qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó Lucio ilusionado

- Refiriendo a tu pregunta señor, vengo de un lugar muy lejano que parece cercano, vengo de las estrellas, ¡del espacio exterior! – Respondió apuntando el cielo muy orgulloso y contento de demostrar quién era ante esos niños curiosos – Y estoy buscando a unos niños para llevarlos a casa y es más, estoy aquí para explorar este planeta y estudiarlo, soy un pequeño científico – Se señaló con un aire de superioridad - Pero más vine para ver a unos amigos de los cuales extraño y me enteré que están aquí, en algún lugar de este planeta. – Continuó con una voz suave y juntando las manos como si fuera a realizar un saludo japonés y se dirigió a mí – Mmm, me pareces muy familiar, tus ojos dorados como el sol y el fuego… me hacen recordar a alguien pero ya me lo olvidé… si yo supiera quien eres te lo diría… ¿O me estoy equivocando con otra persona? – Después miró a Lucio, a Maérie y a Nicolás de la misma forma – Me parece haberlos visto por algún lado… en algún dibujo o estatua de mi hogar, no sé…-.

Nos miró a todos para grabar nuestras caras en su pequeña cabeza y levitó volando por el ambiente para examinarlo.

- Interesante… casi todo es igual… los mismo árboles, las misma flores, el mismo aire… - Habló solo el Victini.

Justo iba a continuar cuando sonó el timbre y todos fuimos caminando a clases.

- ¡Ey a dónde van! – Gritó Victorio desesperado

- A clase, ¿acaso nunca viste un colegio? – Le respondí con algo de sarcasmo y Andy se subió a mi hombro y se mimetizó y me fui corriendo a clase.

- Colegio…colegio…- Repitió el conejito solo en el patio y vió a Andy y se sorprendió – Ahora te recuerdo, ¡eres….! – No pudo terminar la frase por que las puertas se cerraron y comenzó a mirarlas con nostalgia

- Solo… me siento muy solo… odio la soledad… - Habló mirando a su alrededor.

- Solo… me siento muy solo… odio la soledad… - Hablé mirando a mi alrededor sin saber que hacer, esa niña de ojos dorados se había ido y al ver a su daimonion subiéndose a su hombro me acordé de ella y de la famosa leyenda de cuatro niños que salvarían todo un universo y con esos cuatro elementos que se fue pasando de generación en generación en estas familias de aspecto humano de mi planeta, nunca he visto humanos y me da tanta nostalgia verlos porque me hubiera gustado ver la creación de los habitantes del planeta de donde vengo: Nibiru…  
_ Si hubiese venido Audio, hubiera sido todo más fácil…_ pensé extrañando a ese Audino tan amigo mío que se enloquece averiguando el ánimo de las personas, su físico, bla, bla, bla… cosas de Audino que tienen por naturaleza y a pesar de eso que siempre es un pesado con esas "estupideces" y que a pesar de ello lo aguanto como amigo.

Fui a ver mi nave para ver el holograma celeste con la posición de Nibiru, siempre cerca, siempre invisible casi pegado a luna como siempre ha sido durante siglos, desde que lo descubrieron los sumerios, desde que el famoso Yuri formó esta nueva raza de humanos y como regalo el dragón Shen Long permitió a algunos Digimons, Pokémon, animales a los que se dotó la habilidad de hablar y criaturas mágicas estar en Nibiru. Me acordé del jardín de ese palacio tan resistente e imponente lleno de flores y también Shaymins, Palmons, otros Digimons y Pokémon de tipo plsnta que mantenía el orden del jardín como los gnomos que aparecen cada tanto cuando hace falta. Un lugar de ensueño que mezclaba la fantasía con la realidad, el sueño que cualquier niño humano de la Tierra podría tener… Cada vez que se creaba algo nuevo, se creaba una dimensión con ese mundo virgen que se creaba en la mente de los humanos…

Empecé a explorar el bosque, es muy grande, con mucho espacio y mucha vegetación, es un buen lugar para acampar… pero quiero buscar si hay alguna casa por aquí.

Volé, y volé hasta que olí algo parecía muy rico tentador fui a dónde se dirigía aquel olor con los ojos cerrados… guiado por mi instinto. Seguí y seguí sin cesar para dar con el origen del olor no se cuanto tiempo pasó cuando me golpee con algo duro: Era una puerta gris y algo oxidada.

_ Espero que ese Missingno, ese malvado fantasma de ojos violeta de la leyenda, no me esté tendiendo una trampa_ Pensé mientras toqué el timbre de la casa y éste comenzó a sonar: _Tuuuuuu tuuuu tuuuu tuuuu_… esperé parado en el piso.

La puerta se abrió y me abrió una mujer humana de pelo rosa largo y ojos verdes esmeraldas.

- ¿Aelita?, ¿Dónde estas? – Preguntó al no haber nadie y se dirigió al piso y se sorprendió al verme

- Perdón señora, el olor de su comida… me atrajo hasta aquí… tengo un hambre atroz… - Comencé apoyando mi mano sobre mi panza que no paraba de gruñir como un felino gigante – Mi nombre es Victorio, es todo un gusto conocerla – Le agarré la mano y la besé como lo haría un caballero – Perdón por mi inesperada interrupción, no la quería molestar – Terminé haciendo una reverencia algo sonrojado y esta señora lindísima me dejó entrar.

Entré a la casa, toda oxidada y vieja, y se veía que se le había ordenado un poco. El comedor era grande y seguí a esta señora a la cocina levitando con mi cola en forma de corazón.

- A ver que está cocinando… ¡milanesas! ¡Y de soja! ¡Sabés que las amo! ¡Aunque a ninguno de mis amigos las come! – Miré emocionado la ornalla donde se cocinaban estas milanesas que ahora casi nunca se hacía en Nibiru – Bueno… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Pregunté a la señora de rosa

- Anthea… - Respondió tímidamente como si no hablara a nadie

- Anthea, Anthea. ¿Nombre ruso o griego? No me cuadra… Ah ¡ahora me acuerdo! ¡Significa "flor" en griego! – Hablé emocionado de encontrar el significado de su nombre – El mío "Victorio" viene de la palabra "victoria" y de "victoria" viene el nombre de mi especie, Victini, considerado el Pokémon de la victoria – Terminé realizando el símbolo de la victoria con mi mano derecha, saludo característico que comparten todos los Victinis pero yo casi ni lo uso para que no me consideren "infantil"- El olor de las milanesas de soja era cada vez más fuerte y lo que más pensaba era que tenía hambre, tenía unas ganas tremendas de comer algo rico y como sea.

Esperé unos minutos en el comedor mientras jugueteaba con los cubiertos, sabía que si yo me cortaba la mano por error esta se regeneraba en un segundo como si nada hubiera pasado pero la sensación de te falta algo lo sentías y duraba como unos 5 minutos para recuperar el movimiento del miembro perdido o lo que sea.

Anthea regresó con la comida en una bandeja y dio mi plato y enrollé las milanesas de soja como podía, tenía un hambre atroz y el único pensamiento que se me veía por la cabeza era comer y comer porque hace días que no como ni un bocado de nada.

Me tomó como 20 minutos para terminar de comer, creo que me morfé como... ¿4 milanesas de soja? Pensando en la cantidad ¡no podía creer cuanto he comido!

- Oye y ¿de tu familia? Es triste estar solo… en una casa abandonada en el medio del frívolo bosque aunque no lo sea… - Le pregunté curioso a Anthea  
- Solo tengo a Aelita y de mi marido Waldo no sé nada… Aelita vive en el colegio, siempre me dice que venir aquí le trae vagos recuerdos de su padre y se angustia cuando se acuerda de él. Yo también lo extraño y desearía saber que pasó con él. – Me respondió ella  
- Es una historia muy triste…no te desanimes estoy seguro que en un futuro lo encontrarás y serás feliz y ¡todo tendrá final feliz! -  
- Esto no es un cuento de hadas, y si no vuelve, si ha cambiado… ¿que hago? – Anthea se rompe a llorar

- No llores, no llores, vas a lograr tu objetivo… - La abracé y le apreté fuerte la mano para darle mi energía de "buena suerte" y Anthea se asustó al sentir esa energía – ¡No preocupes! ¡Yo te ayudaré como pueda! ¡Te soy sincero! ¡No mires al pasado distante, abríte al futuro! – Anthea me abrazó muy fuerte llorando felizmente por las palabras que le había dicho.

- Gracias… ahora tengo que ir a la cafetería a cocinar a los chicos ¿Me acompañáis? – Me preguntó

- ¡Por supuesto Anthea! ¡Nunca dejaré a nadie solo! – Le respondí feliz mientras comencé a seguirla sabiendo que no estaría solo en este nuevo planeta.

Ahora solo tengo que poner en mi misión, en ayudar a esos niños legendarios, pero a pesar de todo siento un vacío en mi mente: ¿Audio, amigo, dónde estás?


	28. Emilia, la niña reptil

**Emilia**  
Capítulo 28: Emilia, la niña reptil

**POV Minos**

Desde ese día Emilia estaba cada vez, peor no entendía lo que pasaba, pero me hizo recordar aquella vez cuando el descontrol se apoderó de ella transformándola en un ángel salvaje, en una niña salvaje sin conciencia de lo que hacía.

El daimonion de mi amada humana ni se acercaba a ella y ni le hablaba, nada. Es más, ahora Andy y hasta Silver estaban conmigo todo el tiempo como aquella vez… ese tiempo… cuando teníamos que descubrir como volver a Emilia a la normalidad, para que ella vuelva a ser como antes, para que dejara de ser tan salvaje… pero ahora esto tomaba un rumbo… algo distinto.

Ahora mi novia, en vez de estar con nosotros se iba al bosque a refugiarse a guiarse por la naturaleza… como una niña salvaje.

Aelita le comentó esto a Jeremie y a partir de ahora vuelve al colegio solo para visitarnos, para ver como anda todo entre nosotros para que no ese apague esa chispa que tanto ha unido a los 5: Aelita, Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich y Yumi. También… para crear un clon de mi Emilia.

La clon se comportaba igual que ella, encima se marcó mucho ese acento argentino que tanto la marcaba y se ve que este clon escucha como una hipoacúsica, como Emilia era antes, cuando era toda una chica normal. Lo que más faltaba era… "esa agresividad", por así decirlo, que tanto tenía y a pesar del cambio de personalidad que ella tiene, la amo igual, la amo con todo mí ser.

Ahora estábamos comiendo el almuerzo en la cafetería...

- ¡A morfar! ¡¿Hay algún chipá por acá que me muero de hambre, boludo? – gritó sin pensar el clon olvidándose que estábamos en otro país - ¿Habrá goulash por aquí? ¡Quiero ir a un resto alemán! ¡Quiero ir a Pinamar, pibes! –

- Holandes, querrás decir – Dije.

- Es búlgaro me lo dijeron por ahí – Me corrigió Ulrich.

- Bueno tu ganas, te debo 20 euros – Bromeé dándole 20 euros.

- Bueno, esta bien. Los acepto – Agradeció Ulrich por haber ganado

- Parece que esta Emilia está re descontrolada – Detalló Yumi

- Si, se nota, está diciendo cualquier boludez, digo cualquier cosa – Respondí echándome a reír

- Encima está medio loquita, ¿no? – Empezó Odd

- Si y más, seguro si se enoja te echara fuego hacia tu cara como un Cyndaquil bebé – Le respondí

Emilia saltó hacia mí como si escuchó lo que había dicho, y de sus narices me echó fuego como un cerdo y quedé todo hecho ceniza… literalmente.

- Jajajajajaja – Se rieron todos de mi situación ridícula.

- ¡Por dios! ¡Te pareces a Ash Ketchum cuando Charizard le lanza fuego hacia su cara! ¡Digo tu cara! Jajaja – Se rió Andy que estaba en forma de armiño blanco como la nieve

- ¿Gracioso? ¡A mí no me hizo gracia! ¡Me voy! ¡ESTOY HARTO! – Grité y me fui corriendo de la cafetería como cuando un toro se dirige al capote del torero.

Me fui corriendo hacia el baño para lavarme la cara, miré al espejo y estaba Andy a mi lado, en forma fénix.

- ¿Cómo haces para aparecerte a varios metros de distancia sin que nadie se dé cuenta? – Le pregunté al fénix parlante

- Bueno me transformo en esto que soy ahora y desaparezco como el fénix de Dumbledore –

- Que ingenioso… hablando de Emilia… parece que está sucediendo lo de la otra vez… cuando ella descubrió esas alas… -

- Minos, no fantasees – Me reprochó el daimonion – Esto es serio, tenemos que ser serios como la otra vez, ¿qué crees tú de ella? Yo pienso va a hacer algo malo a todos… - suspiró y me miró con ojos llorosos - me da un mal presentimiento… -

- Bueno, si tu quieres lo haré, haré el esfuerzo… ¿pero ese virus no hizo eso no? – Le pregunté a Andy

- ¿Ese tal XANA? No lo creo, sino ya hubiera manifestado su típico ojo – Me respondió el daimonion

Esto me daba mala espina, quería averiguar que le pasaba a Emilia antes que sea demasiado tarde… Me acordé de algo… sus ojos estaban todo el tiempo de un color dorado brillantes de una forma que me hizo acordarme de alguien… Elena… mi primer amiga y… casi novia aunque nunca lo tomé eso en serio porque estaba esperando a alguien especial que terminó siendo Emilia…

- Minos, ¿En qué estás pensando? – Me preguntó Andy ya que él solo podía leer los pensamientos de Emilia y con los pensamientos de los demás no podía.

- ¿No crees que Emilia… se transformará… en un reptil? – Le pregunté – Esos ojos que tiene Emilia se están volviendo a los de un reptil… -

- Vaya, no me fijé en eso. Lo que te aseguro que sus ojos se están volviendo un poco grandes, algo ovalados… - Me respondió Andy.

Yo esperaba que algún día Emilia volviera a ser normal… y desearía sin pensarlo… hacer el amor con ella…

* * *

**POV Victorio**

Audio, mi amigo Audino aún no había venido. Lo esperaba desde hace días… ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Donde estará ahora cuando más lo necesito? ¿Su nave estará bien? Yo me acordaba que nos escapamos juntos rumbo a la Tierra para ayudar a los niños y tomamos rumbos distintos, yo tardé 2 días en llegar y ¿él cuando va a aterrizar? Ya quería ver su nave en forma de Audino y así estaría mejor y mi tristeza se iría hasta que nos separemos de nuevo.

Yo estaba sentado en una rama del bosque del colegio, se escuchaban los pájaros, la brisa me acariciaba mi corto pelo crema y naranja y la luz del sol llegaba a mis ojos azul verdosos para que pueda ver el paisaje en donde me encontraba. Allá abajo estaba la pequeña Emilia, vestida con una remera negra de manga corta del ratón Mickey y unos jeans azules, mirando el piso… sin hacer nada… asustada de lo que estaba pasando… era un cuerpo sin inconciencia… era un cuerpo sin alma…

Todos notaban a Emilia, muy extraña y se distanciaban de ella y yo notaba su transformación… para llegar a la forma final que todos los nibiruenses toman obligatoriamente y no se puede cambiar… según mis cálculos Emilia se transformaría en un dragón humanoide sin alas y de un color rojo rubí muy fuerte y muy brilloso que brillaría sin cesar bajo la luz del sol cegando a quién la mire y ocultando su extraordinaria belleza fuera de este planeta.

La forma de Lucio ya estaba hecha… un lagarto fornido de bellas escamas esmeraldas brillantes, pero me interesó que se transformara desde muy niño…

Supongo que las formas de Nicolás y Maérie serían las de un águila y una sirena respectivamente… ópalo y zafiro respectivamente...

El minotauro Minos ya la tiene desde que nació… la forma de Minos es re-obvia: la de un verdadero Minotauro… un minotauro que puede controlar el trueno y… encender sus cuernos como una linterna en la noche…

Ya conté cinco… faltan dos… una murió al nacer pero seguro de alguna manera creció esté donde esté y sin importar lo que es ahora… y la otra está perdida, nunca supe su nombre, el nombre de algún mineral seguro tendrá pero uno nunca sabe hasta encontrarse con la respuesta…

Miré al cielo, una luz brillaba en pleno día… de color rosa… después de tanto tiempo… llegó Audio. La luz rosa era buena señal, estaba vivo, ileso seguro y espero que su nave no haya sufrido algún daño. Emilia se dio cuenta y trepó como Tarzán para mirar mejor y casi pasa al lado mío. Vi que su cara estaba la mitad izquierda hecha de escamas de rubí sucios que pronto tomarán color de un rojo fuerte y la otra mitad, la derecha, era piel y los dos ojos eran de reptil, color oro casi avellana.

Seguí a la niña reptil hasta la copa de los árboles levitando con mis pequeñas alas de mi rabo. Llegué hacia lo alto y Emilia se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me miró curiosa: la extensión de escamas seguía hasta el cuello casi rodeándolo y seguía por su hombro izquierdo; las escamas rodearon todo el brazo pero a la mano no llegó casi pero vi que su mano se alargó de una forma espantosa dejando los dedos largos y casi huesudos: era un espanto, parecía la mano Gollum en cierta parte. Las escamas solo rodeaban de la cintura para arriba, la parte de abajo se puso muy flaca casi huesuda pero era todo piel seguro.

Miré al cielo otra vez… ¡la luz rosa iba directo hacia nosotros o sea la nave de mi amigo Audio nos iba a hacernos pedazos! Tiré a Emilia hacia el piso y me dejé caer siguiéndola… por los pelos nos salvamos, ¡de casualidad!

Al llegar al piso vi la nave de Audio… con la forma de un carismático Audino sonriente…

Un humo salió al abrir el visor de la nave y Audino salió… sano y salvo

- ¿Llegué a la Tierra? – Se preguntó con una voz masculina casi serena y tranquila, miró a su alrededor hasta clavar sus ojos celeste en mí - ¿Victorio? ¿Qué haces con la hija del rey?

Emilia nos miró curiosa al escuchar dicha pregunta… y se desmayó.


	29. Recuerdos

**Emilia**  
Capítulo 29: Recuerdos

**POV Victorio**

- ¿Llegué a la Tierra? – Se preguntó con una voz masculina casi serena y tranquila, miró a su alrededor hasta clavar sus ojos celeste en mí - ¿Victorio? ¿Qué haces con la hija del rey?.-

Emilia nos miró curiosa al escuchar dicha pregunta… y se desmayó

Y no sabía que hacer pero estaba feliz porque Audio estaba conmigo…

Emilia estaba desmayada, ya toda escamada como un dragón, mi amigo estaba sorprendido.

- ¡Así que tú la hiciste desmayar! – le grité a mi amigo Audio desesperado por Emilia.

El cobaya me miró con sus ojos celeste llenos de preocupación.

- Bueno, hay que llevarla a algún lugar así yo la reviso para ver como está ella – Me habló él mirando a Emilia con una cara de preocupado.

- Ah bueno, siempre eres todo un médico… En algún momento tendrías que parar y probar otras cosas –

- Lo haría pero… - Audio se quedó pensativo mirando los árboles como si quisiera que el viento le trajera algún pensamiento del más profundo de él.

- Pero ¿qué? – Le pregunté curioso de saber lo que pensaba mi amigo, mi verdadero amigo.

- Es que siempre me obligaron que sea médico pero yo quería hacer otra cosa… no tengo ni la más menor idea que podría ser… - Dirigiendo la palabra a mí.

Lo miré a sus ojos celestes, estaban brillosos y celestiales y parecían los de un recién nacido. Me acordé de nuestro encuentro:

- Comienzo del flashback -

_Estaba en el prado con un Gabumon, mi primer amigo, Gabo. No parecía un Gabumon normal, era un Psychemon, un Gabumon variocolor para aclarar o eso era lo que me decía él. Sentados en el pie de un árbol gigante sentíamos la brisa entre el gran árbol, sentíamos que el viento movía nuestro pelaje: el mío corto y claro y el de él abundante, peludo y extravagante como una obra de arte._

_En el pie dela colina venía un Audino muy extraño, yo nunca he visto uno de esos colores: era de_ _color crema con áreas rosadas. Sus orejas son caídas y tienen un rizo que aparentemente es de pelaje. Tiene una cola blanca y esponjosa que se asemeja a la de un conejo. Tiene piernas cortas con pies redondos y dos dedos, y brazos que terminan en manos pequeñas con tres dedos. Tiene unos brillantes y dulces ojos azules sin pupilas, y siempre parece estar sonriendo dulcemente. Pero ante todo lo que más diferenciaba a los demás era que todo su cuerpo menos la cabeza de era variocolor, brillante en su forma vulgar._

_Me quedaba maravillado por sus colores y Gabo también, desde que nos conocimos a los cinco años nunca he hemos visto un Pokémon variocolor pero algo me decía que ese Audino era más que eso._

_- ¿Me puedo sentarme con ustedes? – Nos preguntó el Audino_ _con una voz masculina casi serena y tranquila, y por su voz me dí cuenta que era macho._

_- Claro, delante ¿de dónde vienes? – Preguntó el Psychemon levantándose y estrechándole su mano._

_- Vengo de Asuka, ¿ustedes? –_

_- ¡Nosotros también! – Le respondí contento._

_Sonó un sonido, era el celular Blackberry de Gabo._

_- ¿Papá? ¿Que pasa?, tu voz esta medio rara viejo… -Le dijo a su padre a través de su celular - ¿Papá? ¿Hola? – Se dirigió hacia nosotros – Bueno chicos voy a poner el altavoz… - Y finalizó sus palabras apretando el botón del altavoz._

_Había un extraño ruido proveniente del otro lado parecía un siseo… un ruido de un vehículo…_

_- Hay cosas que nadie podrá imaginar… pero nunca he visto algo tan similar… Gabo… me temo que será mis últimas palabras y espero que no lo sean… si no te llamo por los siguientes meses significará que habré desaparecido o muerto… y espero que no sea así… ahora estoy concentrado en lo más importante de mi vida… he descubierto algo grandioso pero peligroso… espero algún día volver a verte... a pesar de las cosas que pasen seguí adelante aunque sientas mi… te…qui… –_

_El siseo cesó y un estruendo inundó el prado y una risa malévola resonaba del celular, Gabo nos miró con ojos llorosos._

_- Mi papi… mi pa…pá… murió… lo presiento… -Gabó habló con una voz casi queda y rompió a llorar._

_El Audino trató de calmarlo pero el Digimon no paraba de llorar por la pérdida de su padre_

_- ¡Soy huérfano! ¡Soy un huérfano! ¡No puedo creerlo! Nunca pensé que mi papi llegaría a eso… esa cosa de los escritos de mi padre… lo asesinó –_

_- ¿Qué cosa? – Le preguntó Audio curioso._

_- El fantasma… el fantasma de ojos violeta… Missingno… mi padre fue a averiguar más cosas sobre esa criatura… sin pensar de los riesgos que tendría… decían que Missingno es una criatura legendaria que solo unos pocos lo pueden percibir… él no escuchó desde chico las advertencias de mi abuelo: "Si esa criatura pasase a esta dimensión, ¡nunca te acerques! Te da la muerte instantánea como un basilisco pero siempre habrá esperanza… si fuese destruido de una vez… todo será como antes los muertos volverán a vivir como si nunca hubieran muerto." Así decía mi abuelo… y así mi padre no le hizo caso… - Nos relató Gabo tristemente._

_- Gabo… - Traté de consolarlo pero él me ignoró mirando el suelo_

_- Me temo que me tendré que ir… - Se despidió saltando y convirtiéndose en un Garurumon de un tamaño más pequeño que uno normal pero conservando los colores de un Psychemon – No importa lo que pase… hay que seguir adelante… - Habló con una voz grave pero infantil, Gabo, ahora un Garurumon, aulló como un lobo al ritmo del viento y nos miró con una cara de tristeza en sus ojos de color violeta._

_- ¿Nos volveremos a ver, Gabo? – Le pregunté_

_- Te apuesto 100 nibunos si regreso, ¿Ok Vick? – Me respondió con ironía y tristeza a la vez_

_- Dale, espero que cumplas esa promesa Gabo… -_

_- Las promesas nunca se romperán a pesar de las distancias, nunca romperé una promesa… eso haré… - Esas fueron las últimas palabras de mi único amigo Digimon que tenía, al partir a donde sea que él vaya._

_A pesar de la triste experiencia me hizo trabar amistad con un nuevo amigo: Audio._

- Termina el flashback -

Lloré para mis adentros tratando de olvidar ese recuerdo triste y melancólico y decidí concentrarme en la situación que estaba pasando.

Miré a Emilia toda escamada y sentí que había que buscar un lugar seguro.

- _El colegio no podía ser, construir una casa del árbol es una buena pero no tenemos y vamos a la Hermita… -_ Pensé mirando a la niña dragón – _La Hermita… debe ser en algún lugar que nunca vayan… quizás un ártico podría servir…._ – Miré al bosque en dirección donde estaría la casa, una imagen de la casa abandonada se apareció hacia mi, conocía el camino para llegar a ella.

- Vic, ¿Pasa algo? ¿Otra vez tus premoniciones? – Me preguntó Audio mirándome preocupado – Encima ésta es más pesada que una roca – Terminó tratando de levantar a la niña reptil.

- Bueno creo que si… - Le respondí y una imagen de unos guepardos violetas y ojos rojos me asustó, era de piedra y por sus movimientos indefinidos parecían que estaban poseídos – Creo que si pero no durará mucho tiempo, hay que apurarnos – Terminé la frase abrazando a Audio y dando parte de mi energía de la buena suerte sin dejar de mirar al bosque en dirección a la casa abandonada.

Audio, que ahora pudo levantar a Emilia, me dirigió una sonrisa de felicidad

- A pesar que seamos pequeños siempre tú logras cosas grandes – Me dijo Audio

- Tienes razón – Le respondí mientras mi energía de la suerte me rodeaba y logrando levantar al chica – Es más a veces esas premoniciones me ayudan, me ayudan a detectar el peligro… hay que ser rápidos – Entonces levantado a la niña dragón largamos a correr a gran velocidad como si de un Correcaminos se tratara.

En diez minutos logramos llegar a la casa, deje a la niña escamada en el suelo y levanté el vuelo hacia una ventana abierta.

- ¡Audio! ¡Aquí hay un lugar seguro! – Sacando mi mano en forma de OK

- ¡Bueno! ¿Cómo la subimos? – Me preguntó gritando.

- ¡Ahora va Audio! – Me lancé hacia la niña dormida respondiendo a mi amigo y levantándola hacia la ventana.

Emilia ya estaba adentro de ártico, ahora solo faltaba Audio.

- ¡Eu!, ¡llévame hasta ahí conejo! – Me gritó desesperado

- ¡Ahora va!, ¡No seas impaciente! – Le respondí lanzándome hacia él y levantando el vuelo sosteniéndolo.

Ya estábamos llegando cuando un rayo disparó hacia una de las manos de mi amigo.

- ¡Me voy a morir! ¡Estamos muertos! – Comenzó a gritar Audio desesperado tratando de ver quién era el responsable.

Lo metí adentro a salvo mientras él temblaba de miedo y sacamos nuestras hacia afuera vigilando el paisaje.

No había nada, pero entonces escuchamos un ruido y miles de ojos rojos surgieron de los arbustos como si miles de búhos o murciélagos malvados de una película de terror se trataran.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Cuantos son? – Me preguntó.

- No te asustes, me parece que esas cosas pueden dividirse – Le respondí atento

Lo que había dicho se cumplió y esos miles de ojos se juntaron en cuatro pares de ojos.

- Si son cuatro pares de ojos, cuatro gue… ¡Ahí vienen! – Grité mientras cuatro guepardos de piedra violeta y ojos rojos salieron de los arbustos y saltando las rejas de la mansión.

Los guepardos se amontaron uno a arriba del otro como si una torre se tratase para el de más arriba nos atacara.

Un guepardo movió sus garras atacándonos e hiriendo de profundidad a Audio.

- ¡Auch! – Gritó dolorido, la herida era muy profunda, recorría toda la panza de mi amigo… y brotaba sangre.

- ¡No le hagas nada a mi amigo guepardos! – Les grité furioso iluminando mis orejas y lanzando una ráfaga de fuego, era mi característico ataque V de fuego, hacia el guepardo que estaba frente a mis ojos y él cayó hacia el suelo lanzando un gruñido muy antinatural.

Uno de los restantes saltó hacia nosotros pero justo antes que me diera una herida mortal algo tanto rápido como el viento se abalanzó hacia él: era Emilia despierta y con todo su cuerpo brillando como miles de rubíes fluorescentes.

Los dos cayeron al suelo y la chica dragón me miró preocupada por nosotros, sus ojos era de un color oro como el sol y brillaban sin cesar, y daba la sensación que actuaba por instinto.

Ella apretó sus mandíbulas inhumanas hacia el guepardo y la criatura gimió de dolor, en vez de carne roja, había una especie de mar de datos.

Comenzó a golpearlo con una fuerza tremenda desfigurando su cuerpo llenándolo de un mar de datos que adoptaba su forma y lo único que no afectaba eran sus ojos rojos, que brillaban llenos de furia.

Sus manos comenzaron a ponerse rojas y una gran llamarada fue envolviéndola totalmente transformándose en un lagarto humanoide lleno de fuego y se lanzó hacia el guepardo quemándolo hasta quedar hecho cenizas que brillaban como si fueran un montículo de plata.

Quedaban tres…

La niña se dirigió a la torre y con una patada, los derribó haciéndolos caer al suelo. Los dos guepardos la miraron y el tercero estaba detrás de ella y la rodearon en círculo.

Miré a Audio, ya no brotaba sangre y en vez de esa gran herida había una fea cicatriz.

- No te preocupes por mi panza, ya desaparecerá la cicatriz y estaré como si nada hubiera pasado – Me dijo Audio tratando de sacar mi preocupación de mi mente y le sonreí

-Eso espero – Le dije contento y me centré en la escena que estaba ocurriendo abajo – Parece que la rodearon, ¿qué hacemos? – Pregunté serio y atento a la escena.

- ¡Necesitaremos municiones! – Respondió sarcásticamente

- No estamos jugando a los soldaditos… ¡esto es serio! – Le corregí – Tratá de lanzarles un Lanzallamas a ellos –

- Sí, mi capitán – Me respondió haciendo un saludo militar, y acercándose a la ventana, lanzó una gran ráfaga en llamas a uno de los guepardos… acertó y derribó a uno.

- ¡Así se hace, Audio! – Lo abracé mientras allá abajo Emilia lo quemaba dejando al guepardo hecho trizas – ¡Uno menos Audio! ¡Uno menos! –

- ¡Gol! ¡Golazo! – Gritó divertido y me reí a carcajadas del sarcasmo de mi amigo y después dejar de reír, me miró serio – Bien otro ataque… a ver… ¿Rayo hielo? –

- Puede ser intenta, a ver si derribas a uno – Le respondí serio y listo para pelear – Mejor aporto uno de mis ataques… ¡Bomba ígnea! –

En consiguiente lanzamos nuestros ataques, yo lancé un Bomba ígnea y él un Rayo hielo y acertamos. Yo solo logré quemarlo un poco, mientras que Audio logró congelar al otro.

Vimos que Emilia se encendió más formando un tornado de fuego haciendo trizas a los dos guepardos y por supuesto quemando algo del pasto.

Audio saltó y aterrizó todo dolorido pero en unos instantes se levantó como nuevo y yo salí a su encuentro.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunté

- Si por supuesto cuando aterricé casi haciéndome hecho mierda, pero por suerte tu energía me ayudó a reponerme – Me respondió victorioso y con orgullo

- Si ja, ja, en cualquier momento se va a terminar – Le respondí riéndome de lo que había dicho y de su forma de hablar tan… infantil – No cambias nunca ¿eh? – Le pregunté sin parar de reir.

- Bueno, pero ahora tenemos que ver como está esta chica que nos está mirando de forma curiosa – Me dijo Audio sarcásticamente y mirando sus manitas algo serio, al escuchar sus últimas palabras paré y me di cuenta que Emilia nos estaba mirando curiosamente como si de un niño se tratara.

La miré a Emilia, sus dorados centellaban como pequeñas llamas doradas con ganas de pelear, y nos miraba tratando de descifrar quiénes éramos.

- Es una suerte que estés bien – Le dije abrazando a la niña dragón muy preocupado y ella me seguía mirándome de esa forma tratando de reconocerme.

- Victini, un Victini… – Era lo único que dijo Emilia – Victini, Pokémon… conejito… conejito de peluche – Y me abrazó fuertemente como si abrazara a su peluche favorito.

- ¡Ay Emilia! ¡Eso duele! – Le grité suplicándole que me dejara de abrazar – ¡Me estas asfixiándome! ¡Párala Emilia! – Y la niña me dejo abrazar dejándome en el suelo… y ella se sentó cruzando sus escamosas piernas para estar a la altura de nosotros.

- Se nota que has crecido, y mucho… yo te vi de bebé y quizás no me recuerdes, nacimos el mismo día… - Comencé a contarle y ella se quedó mirándome pensativa sin saber que pensar como si su mente estuviese bloqueada.

- Comienzo del fashback –

_Era un extraño cuarto muy lujoso y había siete cunas cada una con un bebé. Todos eran normales menos uno que nació siendo un pequeño toro recién nacido. Una mujer flaca y alta, con un pelo largo y negro azabache que llegaba hasta el suelo, se acercó a la cuna que estaba al lado de la del toro. La mujer tenía algo en sus brazos, un conejito recién nacido… un Victini._

_- Emilia… aquí esta tu amiguito… nació al mismo tiempo que tú… -Decía la mujer mirando hacia el interior de la cuna sin soltar al Victini en brazos. En la cuna había una niña prematura, la más pequeña de los siete bebés que habían nacido junto a ella, tenía el pelo castaño y sus ojos estaban cerrados, la niña estaba despierta pero no oía – Aquí está tu amiguito, se llama Victorio – La bebé al escuchar su nombre abrió los ojos curiosa, sus ojos era de un color castaño casi madera y miró al pequeño conejo que abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que ella, era de un celeste-verdoso._

_El conejito comenzó a moverse desesperadamente tratando de alcanzar al bebé para jugar con ella pero la mujer no se lo permitía pero se le resbaló de sus manos y el conejito tocó a la bebé curioso._

_- Dragón, dragón, niña dragón – Hablaba el pequeño Victini diciendo sus primeras palabras en poco tiempo – Toro, toro, amor, amor – Continuaba hablando señalando al bebé de al lado, el toro, y a esta bebé._

_- Parece que puedes predecir cosas Victorio… - Le dijo la mujer._

_- No daimonion, no daimonion – Continuó hablando felizmente señalando al toro y la mujer se asustó al oír sus palabras – Si daimonion, si daimonion, tardío, tardío, tarde, tarde - Continuó señalando a la bebé Emilia – Sueño, sueño, dragón, dragón, plata, ojos celestes, dragón, habla, habla, mente, mente – Continuaba señalando a Emilia._

_- Parece que Minos no tendrá daimonion y se enamorará de su hermana… sin saber que es su hermana… y Emilia... tendrá a su daimonion pero tarde… - Le dijo mientras el conejo asentía muy seguro - Victorio ¿que dijiste después? – Le preguntó al pequeño conejo para que repitiera._

_– Sueño, sueño, dragón, dragón, plata, ojos celestes, dragón, habla, habla, mente, mente –repitió el pequeño conejo._

_- Mmm… Emilia tendrá un sueño… creará un dragón de plata con ojos celeste que habla por la mente… ¿es cierto Victorio? – Habló tratando de descifrar lo que decía el pequeño vidente y él asentía seguro – Vaya aciertas muy bien, se lo voy a comunicar a mi esposo… ¿sabes algo de los demás?_

_El Victini se quedó en seco sin saber qué responder y miraba a la mujer con ojos llorosos._

_- ¿No sabes nada de los demás? ¿De mis otros bebés? – Le preguntó y el conejo negó con la cabeza y la mujer lo dejó en la cuna desesperada de lo que sintió en el pequeño… el conejito le dijo con la mirada que algo malo iba a suceder desde ahí no sabía nada de ninguno… iba a comunicar a su esposo del peligro que corrían._

_Solo y con los bebés durmiendo el Victini repitió lo siguiente:_

_- Peligro, peligro, aquí no seguro, Tierra, Tierra, lugar seguro… - Repitió el pequeño Victorio mientras la bebé Emilia lo miraba feliz de ver a otro bebé a pesar que no sea de su misma especie. – Rubio, rubio, viento, viento, mono azul lo acompañará, disfrazado llegara con él, el rubio será un águila… roja, roja, agua, agua, un kraken lo acompañará, ella será una sirena… Marrón, marrón, tierra, tierra, una pantera lo acompañará, él será un lagarto… negra y pálida morirá, fantasma será, invisibilidad adquirirá, ella será un fantasma… Emilia daimonion tarde, creará dragón, fuego, fuego, fuego su elemento, se enamorará de Minos, ella será una niña dragón… Minos, Minos, toro sin daimonion, trueno, trueno, enamorado del dragón, él será un minotauro… Cristal, cristal, niña de cristal, no conocer familia, sin memoria, conocer Emilia y su daimonion, Cristal no tiene daimonion... peligro, peligro correrán, batalla preparar, largo camino por recorrer hasta poder triunfar… ellos ganaran…. enemigo caerá… creado por humanos… sin saber del peligro que correrá la Tierra… peligro… peligro… los siete… ganarán – Así terminó de decir sus últimas palabras, quedándose dormido al lado de la bebé que algún día será una niña dragón y sin que nadie escuchara sus palabras…_

- Fin del flashback –

- A pesar que sea distante y remoto el recuerdo lo recuerdo con claridad, claro como el agua – Concluye mi relato y Emilia me miró con ojos llorosos como si me reconociera y ella me abrazó fuertemente pero esta vez sin asfixiarme – Parece que después de todo me reconoces, ¿No Emilia? – La niña dragón dejó de abrazarme y me asintió esbozando una sonrisa como el gato de Cheshire mostrando sus colmillos tan blancos que impresionan y brillaban a la luz del sol.

- Bien, hay que llevarla al colegio, pero antes… - Hablé pensativo mirando a Audio.

- ¿En qué piensas Vic? – Me preguntó

- Hagamos una casa del árbol para esconderla hasta que se recupere… – Le respondí

- ¿Tipo hospital? ¿O una casa común? – Me preguntó Audio

- Lo segundo Audio, hagámosla ya –

- ¿Hasta el amanecer? –

- Hasta el amanecer, amigo –

El sol comenzó a esconderse y empezamos a hacer la casa del árbol y Emilia nos siguió ayudándonos… hasta el amanecer…


	30. La casa del árbol

**Emilia**  
Capítulo 30: La casa del árbol

**POV Victorio**

Mientras caminábamos en el bosque Emilia me agarró para apoyarme en su cuello como si fuera una serpiente.

Miré todos los árboles que nos encontrábamos, ninguno era el correcto hasta que tardamos como tres horas buscando el correcto.

Emilia salió disparada dejándome a mí en el suelo. Parecía que ella encontró el árbol correcto.

Corrí hasta dónde estaría ella, un resplandor rubí brillaba en oscuridad. Ella se volteó para verme y al verla me dio un vuelco y casi me desmayaba. Sus ojos dorados eran extraordinarios, sus pupilas eran verticales, y desde sus ojos sumándole a su cuerpo brillante lleno rubíes transmitía una belleza desconocida…

- ¡Vic!, ¡Despertáte! ¡No fantasees! – Me gritó Audio al oído y eso me dio un repingo.

- ¿Que? ¡¿Qué carajo…?! – Grité confundido sin saber lo que pasaba - ¿Qué pasó? –

- Te quedaste dormido Vic, te moviste tanto que me dí cuenta que era pesadilla –

- ¿Pesadilla? ¡No era pesadilla! ¡Te juro que me enamoré…! – Cuando estaba apunto de terminar la frase ella apareció con una mirada enojada tremenda en mi campo de visión y casi tiemblo de miedo.

Emilia me gruñó enojada, yo entendí lo que decía con solo mirar a sus ojos _"No te metas conmigo porque ya tengo novio, ¿entendido?"_

Instantáneamente asentí y ella me hizo de te vigilo con sus huesudos y rojos dedos índice y medio izquierdos, se notaba que era zurda.

Me dí cuenta que no debía meterme en sus dilemas amorosos porque si no me mataba. Lo que hice fue solo tragar con dificultad.

- Está celosa, mujeres… - Me dijo Audio sarcásticamente.

- Hablando de mujeres… ¿te enamoraste de alguien durante todo este tiempo sin vernos? – Le pregunté insinuando.

- Te juro que no – Me respondió con voz temblorosa y sonrojándose – Bueno en realidad si… -

- ¿Una Audina o…? –

- Una Biyomon, llamada Zoe… - Me respondió sonrojándose aún más – Encima la extraño… y es raro enamorarse de un Digimon… ¿y tú? –

- ¿Yo? Solterón como siempre… - Le respondí

Quedamos en silencio… no se escuchaba nada, solo el jadeo de la respiración de Emilia celosa en lo más profundo del bosque… era un silencio casi sepulcral…

- ¿Crees que Gabo volverá…? – Me preguntó Audio acordándose de esos primeros recuerdos juntos.

- Pienso que si… no hay que perder las esperanzas – Le respondí y giré mi cabeza para mirar a mi amigo -… Audio… nunca hablaste de esto en años… – Le comenté

- Yo pensaba que lo habías olvidado… pensaba que olvidaste a Gabo… -

- ¿Olvidar? ¡Nunca me olvidaría de mi primer amigo de jardín de infantes! ¡Nunca me olvidaría del Psychemon o ahora Garurumon o lo que sea! -

- O Garirimon… han pasado 4 años o ¿me estoy equivocando? –

- Últimamente no le doy mucha bola al tiempo… prefiero que fluya sin interrupción… - Terminé mis palabras levantándome mientras miraba al cielo nocturno – Además tenemos que hacer ya la casa… -

- ¡Ah! ¡¿La casa de árbol?! ¡Ya casi la terminábamos! – Se sobresaltó feliz mi amigo.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Y no me dijiste nada? – Exclamé sorprendido.

- Mientras estabas dormido Emilia y yo estuvimos construyéndola – Me respondió el Audino mirando para arriba

Miré la casa del árbol parecía una típica casa del árbol como las que hacen en Estados Unidos pero tenían cuatro torres rodeándola.

- Es increíble, ¿que es lo que falta? – Le pregunté emocionado.

- Solo la soga o escalera para subir… – Me respondió y me miró – Quise esperar a que te despertaras para la pongas tú -.

- Ah, ok… - Dije sorprendido mientras Audio me tendía la escalera y volé hacia la puerta de la casa del árbol y até la escalera a los dos postes que había a cada lado de la puerta. Una vez ya terminado el trabajo bajé para juntarme con Audio – ¡Ya está! – Dije ya contento de tener construida la casa del árbol.

- Ahora mira la magia… -

- ¿La que…? – Iba a terminar la frase y un chirrido entró en mis oídos, miré a la escalera, comenzó a brillar hasta convertirse en un ascensor – ¡Vaya, increíble! ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Le pregunté a mi amigo.

- Bueno… ¿viste los hologramas de Nibiru que tenemos en nuestras naves? Descubrí una función secreta que hace darte lo que querés… O sea en este caso quise una simple escalera que en realidad es un ascensor y maderas simples sin nada raro para la construcción de la casa - Me respondió él

- Ah, mira tú… - Exclamé sorprendido mientras subíamos a la casa del árbol – Parece que sabés más que yo acerca de naves… -

- Si eso sí… cualquiera puede entrar menos personas con malas intenciones o poseídas por algo maligno… - No pudo terminar la frase y ví que Audio estaba temblando.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – le pregunté abrazando a mi amigo.

- Es que odio pensar en él, en ya sabes quién… - Me respondió

- Si lo sé, siempre da escalofríos cada vez se me viene una imagen de él… pero no te preocupes, tarde o temprano se irá… -

- Si algunas de tus premoniciones fallase… ¿que harías? –

- Haría lo que sea para evitar el fallo… y mis premoniciones nunca me han fallado… -

- Habrá que buscar a Emilia…

Entonces se me vino una imagen de ella corriendo en el bosque y gritando sin cesar, estaba asustada, como si algo la perseguía, ella cae en un tronco y una silueta la agarra, parecía una medusa: era de un rosa oscuro, ocho tentáculos una especie de cinturón dorado en el medio que separaba su cuerpo de su cabeza, esta cabeza era transparente y en su interior, se hallaba un cerebro… la medusa la agarra y le comienza a tocar la cabeza con sus tentáculos, los ojos de Emilia brillan de un color dorado, rígida, sin aliento, sin nada que la pueda reanimar…

Esa visión me quedó duró, me rompió el alma…

Un momento de silencio, escuché un grito… un siseo, sentí a Emilia siendo atrapada por la medusa… era demasiado tarde… corrí, y corrí a dónde estaría Emilia…

Llegué a ella… tirada en el piso como si no tuviera vida…

Una atmósfera funesta invadió el ambiente…

Audio se acercó a ella… tomó el pulso…

Estaba… muerta…


End file.
